Arbiter's Brain Bowl
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: A variety of First Chapters Drabbles I have put to print. Fandoms Vary from Anime, Books and Movies. I own nothing but the Original Characters but that shouldn't stop you enjoying the stories. Warning: OC POV mostly but not OP or GS/MS like characters. I try and keep them balanced. The Main Fandoms are now in the Chapter Title so you can find the ones you like and skip the others.
1. Banished Sarutobi (Naruto)

**Another Blow**

I watched as my now former classmates gathered in groups and chatted to each other as if this was just another day. I couldn't keep a snort of annoyance in as they didn't have a clue in what they signed up for. From this day forth we were Soldiers of our Village and were expected to give up everything for it without hesitation. I wouldn't have joined the Academy if it hadn't been the only way that I could make ends meet. Like all 'Orphans' it had been my only real choice to pay back the 'kindness' the Village had shown me. I looked at the Heirs of the Class and thought about all I knew about them.

Naruto Uzumaki, wears Orange (capital was needed there) and is very loud but does have some skill in stealth to pull his pranks. Massive chakra reserves but very little control, failed the Graduation Exam because of the Bushin but somehow got a pass afterwards. Close to the Hokage and sees him as a Grandfather, reasons for his kindness towards may be genuine or ploy to keep his loyalty due to Jinchuriki status.

Sakura Haruno, wears red (civilian dress that is ill suited to shinobi life) and is a fangirl to the Last Loyal Uchiha which brings out her volatile and banshee side (hates me since I broke her jaw when she started screeching when I had a massive headache). She has Exceptional chakra control but tiny reserves, Top Kunoichi despite abysmal physical status.

Sasuke Uchiha, wears dark blue and is a broody brat that has had his hand held since the slaughter of his Clan (despises me as I always beat him in spars and won't kiss his arse). Large chakra reserves (third largest in class behind mine and Naruto's) and passable control, Rookie of the Year despite me having better test results in all but shuriken.

Kiba Inuzuka, wears grey and has an Alpha mentality that he can't yet back up (Friendly Rivalry as despite his short temper he always apologises whenever he acts like a sore loser). Decent sized chakra reserves and good control, has a Ninja Dog partner Akamaru who is useful despite his small size and their bond grows daily.

Hinata Hyuga, wears beige and due to her idiot father and elders has almost no self confidence (One of the few people that know of my Banished Status and defies her elders to stay my friend). Large chakra reserves (highest amongst the females) and excellent control, has a crush on Naruto so I keep my comments about his flaws to myself.

Shino Aburame, wears pale green and is extremely logical and remains quiet to observe like a true shinobi (He is also currently readying himself for his duties as a Shinobi putting him above the rest of the class). Large chakra reserves (most of it is used to keep his hive alive) and decent control, hive of chakra devouring bugs make him one of the most devastating opponents in class despite his limitations.

Chouji Akimichi, wears green and has the girth of most of his Clan (Spends more time thinking about food than preparing for the future). Decent chakra reserves and control, uses his Clan Expansion Jutsu and enters a rage when called fat or any variation of it.

Ino Yamanaka, wears purple and is the rival of Sakura Haruno for the affection of Sasuke (Her interest seems to be waning and is likely keeping appearances to spend time with her former best friend). Average chakra reserves and control, physical status is low but showing improvement recently.

Shikamaru Nara, wears grey and is the laziest bastard in class (Highly Intelligent and is likely a genius even amongst his Clan). Decent charka reserves and good control, physical stats are low with the exception of his legs (Suspected to be the result of running a lot to escape something 'Troublesome').

"This is going to be awesome! We're finally Shinobi!" Kiba said loudly making me wince as he was right next to my ear.

"Settle down Kiba, we still have to wait on Iruka-sensei. We also have to take into account that someone is getting sent to the Genin Corps since Uzumaki somehow passed." I said as I tried to ignore the little voice that said that I was about to be screwed over yet again while Kiba snorted.

"What's that to do with us, Kurohiko? I'm a Clan heir and you are the true Rookie of the Year. Chances are it will be Naruto or one of the other Orphans." He said making Hinata gasp softly at the possibility of me or Naruto heading to the Genin Corps which was more widely known as the Genin Graveyard as anyone sent there was given little training and had little chance to get promoted even if they survived. To be sent there meant that you weren't seen as being worth the effort.

"It won't be Uzumaki because of how close he is the Hokage. Also what makes you think that they would think twice about screwing me over again considering how they kept trying to sabotage my grades when Iruka-sensei wasn't looking?" I said as I glared at the wall darkly just as Iruka came in and got the class settled after something happened with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Before I give out the Teams I want you to know that it has been a pleasure to teach each and everyone of you these past few years." Iruka said meeting everyone's eyes individually showing me once again why he was the only Sensei I liked. He had his favourites but he refused to allow that to affect his professionalism and I had used that to help with my extra learning outside of class. I listened carefully and was glad that Kiba and Hinata got a good Team with Kurenai, whom I had met through Hinata, as their Sensei and that I kept from snarling when my former father's name was mentioned but noticed that my name hadn't been called out.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei but my name wasn't mentioned." I said keeping myself emotionless as I felt my anger grow at being screwed over yet again. I blinked when there was a flash of anger on his face that he quickly hid behind a fake smile.

"Due to there being an extra person graduating the Teams were shuffled around a little and you were pushed into being the one left out of the Teams. I can't tell you what you are going to do from now on as the argument was still ongoing as several people think you deserve a descent shot while others think that since you were picked they should shut up and deal with it." It was clear despite his mask which side he was on. "You have an hour for lunch before your Sensei get here. Kurohiko, hopefully your situation will be sorted by then so please return here by then." I nodded to him telling him I would. I sighed and adjusted the Kurohikari, a Zanbatou, on my back. It was 8′ long (6′ if you went by blade alone) and 3′ wide and made of a black metal that allowed chakra to be channelled through it, which could be used to repair any damage it received thanks to the Seals I placed on it.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Hinata asked me quietly without her usual stutter making me smile at her.

"If your teammates don't mind I would love to." I said as I pushed down my anger as Hinata didn't deserve it.

"I have no objections." Shino said as he appeared beside Kiba making him jump.

"Damn it man! I need to tie a bell around your neck." Kiba grumbled making me snicker and Hinata giggle.

BS

"Why did I have to be on a team with the two least motivated people in class?" Ino moaned next to me as she leaned her forehead on the desk in front of her. I was surprised that she sat next to me until I saw that her team had sat next to Naruto and I was the only one with a seat free.

"It could be a lot worse." I said as I read a book on Seals. I saw her glare at me I shrugged. "You could be on Team 7 and their Sensei is known to be three hours late and reading smut in public."

"I would love to be on Team 7 with me…" She started before trailing off at the look I gave her. "Okay fine I don't want to be on a Team with any of them. How did you know?"

"I kept an eye on all the people I believed would pass so I would know how to work with them if we were placed on a team. Recently your spats with Haruno have all lacked the enthusiasm they had before. Out of curiosity what stopped you from being the fangirl you were?" That had been something that had annoyed me since I saw what was happening.

"My Mum heard me bad mouthing Sakura and told me to take a good long think about things and for once I listened. I was horrified at how I had acted but if I just suddenly changed I might lose my friends. I've tried to improve in my free time but its slow going." I patted her back in sympathy before making my opinion known.

"At the very least you are trying which is more than what most people would do. If you friends have a problem with you trying to better yourself then they aren't proper friends. Tell you what if we can arrange it I will spar with you to help you get better in case your Team doesn't." She brightened up at that before she looked curious.

"I'd like that. You know more than Genin should so what do you know of my Sensei?" I instantly clamped down on my anger before I recited from memory.

"Jonin Asuma Sarutobi, youngest son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, a former member of the 12 Guardians before they were disbanded. He Specialises in Trench Knives, Wind and Fire Jutsu. His hobbies include smoking, Shogi and visiting the Red Light District. Note that the last hobby has been unfulfilled for the last few months according to rumours." When her jaw dropped I shrugged. "Between Public Records, Bounty Books and Gossip you learn a lot about people."

"Thanks for the info and the advice." She said with a smile just as an ANBU with long purple hair and a Cat mask appeared.

"Kurohiko please come with me to see the Hokage." The ANBU said politely but everyone knew it was an order. I rose from my seat and walked over to her just as the door opened to reveal Asuma and Kurenai. I nodded to Kurenai when CAT placed her hand on my shoulder and moved us to the Hokage's Office. I saw Hiruzen and slammed down on my anger at the man for being the one to Banish me because of his son's mistake. His Teammates were also there with Councillor Danzo Shimura and Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi of T&I.

"Normally you would have been sent straight to the Genin Corps but there are those that believed that such a thing would be a vast waste of your potential." Hiruzen said sending a glance at Anko and Ibiki before meeting my eyes. "As such you are being a choice. Join the Genin Corps or take an Apprenticeship within T&I." I scanned the reactions of them all as I thought about the Pros and Cons of each. The only real downside of the Apprenticeship was the fact it would test how strong my stomach was from the get go and the Teachers would vary. Danzo and Ibiki were emotionless as they watched for my answer, the Elders were sending annoyed glares at the T&I section and Anko looked like she already knew what I was going to say.

"I will accept the Apprenticeship." I said clearly with a glare that dared them to try and talk me out of it. Hiruzen looked both relieved and like he had aged a few decades.

"Very well, you will be integrated into T&I and trained whenever someone has the free time to do so while you learn the ropes. Note that anything learnt in that building is to be treated as an S-Rank secret." In short that meant blab and be tortured before execution. I nodded and looked to Ibiki and Anko making them smirk.

"C'mon brat I want to see what you've got." Anko said with a smile that made a shiver go down my spine.


	2. Holy Reaper (Highschool DxD)

**Holy Maiden**

I smiled as I took in the peaceful side of nature that surrounded me and the others as the Sister, they changed them almost weekly so I never bothered learning more of their names anymore, lay out a large sheet with the help of the older orphans.

"Gino~!" A young girl shouted snapping me out of my thoughts and run toward the voice. I ran towards the voice to see the bully of the orphanage hitting a small puppy with a stick and made to hit the girl, Asia Argento my twin sister, who screamed my name every time she tried to get the puppy out of there. I felt rage bubble up inside me as I tackled the bastard to the ground. I fought to keep him on the ground as he was a few years older than I was so he had a lot of advantages on me.

"Stop fighting this instance!" The Sister screamed at us and I would have looked at her as if she was stupid if I wasn't busy burying my fists into the bastard's face repeatedly. There was some scrambling as a few older kids tried to separate us but after a moment they stopped and so did the bully. I blinked and turned to where everyone was gawping at only to see Asia with a green glow in her hands next to the hurt puppy that seemed to be healing.

"Huh, she has a Healing Sacred Gear…that fits her rather well." I muttered as those near me let me go. I smirked and used their lack of action to get a free shot at the bully making him fall to his knees in pain. I then walked up to Asia who was having her face licked by a very happy and healthy puppy. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Gino you're hurt!" She said gently handing me the puppy and the green glow returned while I saw two rings appear on her right hand. I felt relief around my face meaning I was hurt more than I realised. Once she finished she smiled at me.

"Thanks" I said returning her smile and handing her the puppy back that immediately went back to showing her thanks for helping it.

"Twilight Healing, I never thought I would see such a Holy Sacred Gear." The Sister said as everyone gawked at Asia and I just knew that our troubles had just started.

HR

"Will you piss already, Bloody Parasites!" I shouted as I slammed the door in the face of yet another priest that intended to use Asia in a Power Play. Normally I would have been separated from her but Asia had little confidence in herself when I was around so when I wasn't she tended to panic especially as they ensured she knew I wasn't likely to see her again. Between her being a nervous wreck and me showing my displeasure they had to let us reunite.

"I don't know why you think it's a bad thing to help them." Asia said making me sigh as she ran her hand over Barney's, the Rottweiler puppy that she healed, coat as he lay next to her. As a Nun she was to give up her possessions but I made it clear I wasn't going to be a priest so Barney was mine in name even if he preferred Asia.

"They only help others to get something out of it or do it in a way to hurt others. They'll also try and make it so you would only help who they tell you to rather than helping as many as you can." I said making her nod with a frown on her face. She had grown well over the recent years, a little _too_ well if the looks she got from men, priests included, and the odd woman.

"They don't like you." I chuckled at the all too true statement.

"With good reason." I sighed as I sat next to her. "They believe that if I'm going to be your guardian I need to be properly trained so they are going to be sending one of their best trainers to collect me and make me worthy of you. It's mostly a ploy to gain more influence on you and lessen my influence on you."

"Why do they want to control us? They should be doing God's will as they vowed to." She said with tears in he eyes while she hugged Barney close to her.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I hope you never learn how. True Believers like you are very rare Asia and not everyone is bound by their word."

HR

"Explain to me again why we are interfering with the Magus side of the Church?" I asked Griselda Quarta as we walked around Fiyuki looking for the church. She was claimed as one of the best Exorcists and was a prime candidate for the Brave Saint System when it got up and running. As far as I was concerned she was an older female Christian version of me, something that terrified her ward Xenovia.

"There has been some concern about his neutrality since he was a Master in the last War Ritual." Griselda said as her eyes scanned for threats. "Ordinarily that wouldn't be a problem but your influence on your sister is too strong for their liking so we were sent, a good thing too if what I sense is anything to go by, this must be hell on your senses."

"I don't shun darkness like most do so it's a mere annoyance to me." I said dryly since she was referring to my very high magic potential. Griselda had called in a few favours to get me into the Golden Dawn just so it wouldn't go to waste and hadn't regretted it even if I was less cautious than she liked.

"How can you stand this?" Xenovia asked holding the grip of the hidden Durandal to ward off the feeling of the dark taint, despite having little magic potential, in the air making me shrug.

"It's a belief thing. I believe that magic acts a certain way and it does for the most part. You both believe that darkness should be banished so it treats you with hostility. To me it is acting like Barney when Asia is busy." Further conversation was cut off when a blond man stood across the street from us while the street cleared of people around us.

"So Kotomine really is up to no good." Griselda said meeting the man's red eyes.

"True but he didn't send me as he doesn't know you are here yet. I sensed you and was wandering what non-Master Magi were doing here." The man said with a smirk. "I will let you live for a price." I put a hand up to stop Xenovia from mouthing off as I finally realised why he was familiar to me. He was the Archer of the previous War.

"And what could we have that you, Gilgamesh of Uruk, could want?" I said making Griselda curse and Xenovia pale.

"So you know who I am, good. I've been stuck in that church for ten years and quite frankly I want to see what this world has to offer which I can't do if I stay here. You provide me enough prana that I can leave and find my own source and you won't die." He held up a crystal in his right hand as I sighed. I had the most magic so I would do it so we didn't lose Griselda later on against Kotomine.

"Tell me when to stop as I have no idea how much this can take." I told him as I took the crystal making him chuckle as our eyes met. I channelled my magic into it and was surprised by how easy it was to channel magic into it before it started to glow and stopped accepting my magic. "Huh, done."

"That it is." He said pulling a katana out from behind him. It was in a black sheath that looked like it was dripping green blood and had a green wrap. "A reward for recognising me and being efficient." I took it and nodded to him as he turned and left.

"Be proud Exorcist as I doubt it is everyday that the King of Kings gives a gift to one he just met." A new voice said making me turn to see another blond around my age with blue eyes with a blond girl next to him that I recognised.

"Arthur and Le Fey Pendragon…I take it you are both here because of your ancestor being summoned here ten years ago." Griselda said making him nod while Le Fey leapt at me. I sighed as she slammed into me and ruffled her hair.

"Hey squirt, how are things now you left the Golden Dawn?" I asked with a small smile.

"They aren't bad and I'm with Arthur most of the time, although Kuroka could learn to clean up after herself." Le Fey said muttering the last part under her breath so only I heard her.

"Some people are just slobs squirt." I said making her freeze before I turned to Griselda. "Le Fey won't be a danger and I'm sure she can keep Arthur in check." Le Fey bopped me on the head with her staff.

"Just because you wear that scarf I got you doesn't mean you can speak about me like I'm not here. It is a pleasure to meet you Griselda-sama, Xenovia-sama, Gino-kun speaks highly of you both." She was of course referring to the white scarf I used to cover my lower face which combined with my hood kept people from recognising me unless they knew me. I did it so they wouldn't go after Asia since we looked alike, hell I could pass as a Pendragon too.

"They can come with us if they want but they can't interfere with the War." Griselda said making them both nod. It didn't take long for us to reach the church just as a redhead and the Second Owner Rin Tohsaka walked out of the church with Kotomine behind them. After a nod from Griselda I used Shunpo to get behind him but he turned and blocked my strike.

"What are exorcists doing here?" Rin demanded while the redhead looked confused and ready to fight despite being an unarmed swordsman. Before anything could be said two new people appeared between us and the two Masters. One was a tan white haired swordsman that looked like an older version of the redhead but the other was a petite blond I recognised as Alturia Pendragon. Before more could be said I was fending off Black Keys. I met Kotomine's eyes as we traded blows with neither of us backing down until two swords appeared in the back of his knees. He screamed before I knocked him out.

"I hope you aren't tired Reaper, the Matou are up to their tricks again." Griselda said making me look up to see the three Pendragons in a deep discussion while Rin looked angry. I sheathed my blade and rolled my eyes as I nodded to her while keeping my anger in. The Matou practiced the worst of magic and I would gladly kill them.

"You go on one solo mission and you get a title that makes no sense." I said with a sigh. I wasn't a true believer and I didn't use a scythe.

HR

"For the last time, I am NOT going to hurt you." I said in exasperation to the scared shaking teen, Sakura Matou. "You have already been purged of the _Worms_ and Tainted Grail Pieces so I have no reason to harm you."

"You can't blame her since you did just kill her brother, father and grandfather in front of her." Xenovia said 'helpfully' making me send her a glare.

"You covering your face don't help either." Rider, her Servant that had been taken by her brother, said without taking her eyes from me, or at least I assumed that despite the blindfold she wore.

"I cover my face and use the inaccurate moniker because it helps keep my sister safe." I said with a sigh. "If I show you my face will you relax a little so I can get to work making a Lesser Grail with Le Fey?" The fact that a Lesser Grail would kill them selves did not sit well with me or Le Fey. At her shaky nod I realised that everyone that I had just met was looking at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes as I pulled down the scarf and blinked as Sakura passed out with a red face. "What the hell?"

"Does that happen often?" Archer, the older version of Shiro Emiya that was the current Master of Alturia, asked with a chuckle while the others gaped at me.

"You look even more like Saber than her descendants do!" Rin said in shock making me shrug.

"Now imagine what it would be like if you met my _twin_ sister. Quite frankly for all I know I am a relative of theirs." I said putting the scarf back up and moving Sakura into a more comfortable position. I saw their questioning look and sighed. "The whole 'leave a baby in the basket on the doorstep' cliché was how I and my sister came to be in the orphanage."

"You can speculate another time." Griselda said as she walked in with a frown. "We have a mission in Britain with the Wand Wavers losing a mass murderer that might target a student at their School there. A team will relieve us here and take over the Church duties while bringing the appropriate bribes to spare their reputation. I must ask that everyone here mentions nothing about Miss Matou having Worms or Tainted Grail Pieces in her. They won't hesitate to kill her and I don't want that." Everyone nodded as no one there wanted that either.


	3. Last Shirai Ryu (Mortal Kombat)

**Rise And Fall**

I cursed to myself as I ran through the streets towards the marketplace. Midori should know better than to listen to Takeo when it comes to getting supplies for the Den. It was too soon and the merchants would be on lookout for us. I was not going to let her be harmed because of Takeo being an idiot. In my haste I knocked down a woman, I quickly looked back to see her looking back at me stunned.

"Sorry Lady!" I called back to her even as I continued to run. I heard shouting and made my way to it just in time to see a merchant raise a knife while his other hand held the wrist of a tiny girl; Midori. I wasted no time in closing the gap as he brought the knife down. I knew I couldn't stop it so I threw my six year old body at him to redirect it. The noisy marketplace quickly became silent as the man screamed as the knife took his hand.

"Aka!" Midori cheered through tears as I took the hand off of her and fled with her in my arms. Thanks to our size no one could properly follow us in such a busy place but I took the long route just in case. "Midori scared. Bad merchant hit Midori." I looked at the four year old and saw the beginnings of bruising. I slowed down a little as I caught my breath.

"He's hurting a lot more than you are now Midori, as will Takeo when I get my hands on him. Why did you go when you knew we needed to wait?" Despite her age and way of speaking Midori was no idiot. She looked down when I asked her that.

"Midori did wait. Takeo said Midori wait enough. Takeo said Midori need to earn keep. Midori wants to stay with Aka." I forced a smile onto my face as I held her close.

"You don't need to earn your keep until you reach six, Midori. That's the rules of Den." The Den was a gathering of Orphans that lived on the street and with how dangerous it was for us all barely any reached their teens and those that did usually get themselves killed for various reasons. Starting earlier happened sometimes, like I did, but six was the usual age. I walked into the Den just as she fell asleep and allowed the anger I felt show on my face.

"Aka! Takeo is up to something. He's been declaring you dead and is trying to get everyone to do as he says." Jin, the current lookout, said with a worried look. My expression darkened at that since it was obvious that Takeo had tried to set me up to die. I nodded to Jin before putting Midori in her sleeping area. I then decided to deal with Takeo now.

"…long we have merely survived. For too long we have been content with walking to our deaths." Takeo's voice said as I neared the eating room. "While Aka made good arguments for not rocking the boat he is, sadly, no longer among us. I received word he was killed trying to save Midori."

"Actually, I'm right here." I said aloud interrupting the eleven year old. I wasn't really moved by the speech that he made several times over the last few years while trying to turn us into a mini Lin Kuei. There was a healthy fear of the Clan as they had kidnapped a few of us to become a part of their Clan. "I managed to get Midori, who you sent out when it clearly wasn't safe, before she had her hand cut off. Could you explain to me why you did that?" As expected he looked furious that I was there.

"You're supposed to be dead!" I was the only one unsurprised when he pulled out a knife and charged me. What did surprise me was the symbol of the Lin Kuei on the handle and the fact that a man in yellow appeared between us holding Takeo's wrist.

"I had heard of a hidden village of orphans." The man said before snapping Takeo's wrist. Everyone backed off as Takeo screamed in pain while the man talked over him. "Imagine my surprise when I heard that the Lin Kuei planned to raid it thanks to a traitor." I wasn't the only one that put two and two together. "My Clan has searched to warn you all but couldn't find you, until my fiancé was knocked down by a kid that then took a merchant's hand and followed him here."

"Please stop the dramatics Hanzo. They're only children and you're showing off." A woman's voice said making us all turn from the man to see the woman I accidently knocked down earlier standing next to a sleepy but awake Midori.

"Sorry Kana. For all but this traitor here on behalf of the Shirai Ryu I would extend the offer of asylum in our Village and acceptance into our ranks if, and only if, you wish to." He said making everyone stare at him in shock since there were around thirty kids here and feeding us all wasn't easy. If the Lin Kuei were willing to kidnap us all then this would be our best shot.

LSR

"AGAIN!" Hanzo barked as I ran through the kata he taught me. Most of the kids had joined the Shirai Ryu in order to pay the Clan back for giving us all a place to call home. It also helped that Kana was in charge of the New Den and treated us all with more kindness than we ever had before. Hanzo had taken me on as an apprentice and had been training me in Aikido, armed and unarmed, as well as Ninjutsu.

"Yes Master!" I roared as I seamlessly switched from were I was in the Kata back to the beginning. I had been doing it nearly non-stop for two years so it wasn't really a surprise that I could do it so well. Hanzo was a skilled teacher. I was midway through a palm strike when a foot was aimed at my head. I ducked under it and grabbed the follow up punch with both hands and twist it until Hanzo was bent over a little and had his back to me.

"Excellent!" He said as I let go of him and I could tell he was smiling widely at me despite his face being covered. "I expect you to keep doing the Kata in your own time from now on. I will be working on the more advanced techniques from now on as well as actual sparring. However it is time you get your Codename. This will be what you will be known as throughout your career. After a lot of thought and asking others about you I have decided to give you the Codename Badger." I had to stop myself gaping when he reached into the bag he brought with him and handed me pauldrons with decorative badger claws on them and a sword, tanto and staff all with the claw pattern too.

"Thank you Master." I said honestly as I accepted them with a bow. I almost dropped them when Midori slammed into me. "Midori, what have I told you about slamming into me like that?" The now-seven year old had become even more energetic as time went on and was the only one from the Den that I really had contact with since my apprenticeship was with the man that busted us and killed Takeo in front of us. Despite the fact that he was a traitor they didn't take his death well.

"You said not to do it but you finally got your Codename!" Midori said no longer speaking brokenly or in third person as she smiled widely at me. I shook my head at her while Kana, who had came with her, walked up to Hanzo and kissed him. Their wedding was going to happen soon and neither of them could wait. Midori's smile then fled and she looked down. "Although that does mean you'll be going on missions now."

"He will only be going on simple assignments until he's older and they will all be monitored by me or another Ninja around my level. The Shirai Ryu looks after our own." Hanzo said making her sag in relief while I rolled my eyes. I hated being reminded by my age but at least Hanzo wasn't condescending about it.

LSR

I rubbed my face as I walked towards Kana's home were she was taking care of her six month old son Jubei and wondered how the hell I was going to tell her the bad news. I had went on my first solo mission after two years of being monitored by senior Ninja and I had been smiling at my success before it was wiped from my face by the Grandmaster's face when I went to report to him. After I gave the report I was told the bad news and had volunteered to tell Kana.

"Wow, you don't look so good Aka. Was your first mission that bad?" Midori said as she walked up to me in her new uniform having accepted the offer of apprenticeship from the Grandmaster's daughter. Her teasing grin dropped as soon as she got a good look at my face.

"Would you mind going to get the New Den around to Kana's. She's going to need all the support she can get." I said honestly while holding up a shattered chain that had ice on it making her eyes go wide. She ran off without any more needing to be said. I walked on and sighed when I saw that Kana was sitting on the swing seat beside her front door while holding a sleeping Jubei. She looked up and smiled as she saw me.

"Hello Aka, are you alright? You don't look so well." Kana asked in concern just as I saw the remaining members of the New Den come around the corner.

"Kana Hasashi." I said formally making her eyes go wide and fear fill them as there were only a few things that would need to be delivered so formally. The only thing I liked about the formality was that it gave the others time to get here. "It is with great regret that I inform you that your husband, Hanzo Hasashi, has fallen in the line of duty to the Clan." I barely kept the wince in as she let out such a pained and distressed wail waking up Jubei who proceeded to cry his little lungs out at the feelings he felt from his mother.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Midori said as she gently took Jubei and started a group hug with the mourning woman at the centre. I watched numbly unable to bring myself to join in. I would miss Hanzo but there was no way he would want me to lose myself in grief when I could be helping look after his family.

"Aka?" Jin asked from the outside of the hug. "Who did it?" He was one of the few that thanked Hanzo for bringing us here.

"He fell to a Lin Kuei by the name of Bi-Han but he is widely known as Sub-Zero, a Cyromancer and of their best." I said as I fought to keep my rage down. It always came back to the Lin Kuei.

"Do us all a favour and don't go after him. I doubt she could take you dying too." I nodded giving my word since I knew I was no match for Bi-Han as I was but there was more than one way to skin a cat and I wasn't going to run if I met the bastard. That didn't stop me being annoyed when the Grandmaster sent for me to do another mission.

LSR

I ran as fast as I could as I saw smoke bellowing over the area that the Village was in. Considering how everything seemed to be going to shit since Hanzo's death it wouldn't surprise me if it was the worst possible possibility happening right now. My eyes widened as I saw men in suits hanging around the village borders. I used my new trick to become wind and get past them before they could even try and stop me. I ran through the village and my stomach dropped with every dead body I saw. I stalled completely as I saw someone very familiar lying dead outside Kana's home.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" I muttered as I quickly checked Midori for a pulse hoping against all hope that my eyes weren't truly seeing her nearly cleaved in half but the lack of pulse and cold skin told me my eyes weren't lying. Midori, the girl I had looked after since she was brought to the Den, was dead.

"I had hoped my men would have kept you out but considering your reputation it isn't a surprise they couldn't." A tired voice said from behind me said. "Since you've got this far you may as well finish." I sent a quick glance at the voice, the owner being an old saddened man in a suit, before slowly and shakily rising to my feet and walking towards the house. I opened the door and felt even number as I saw Kana with fear written all over her face and Jubei pinned to the wall.

"Who did this?" I asked quietly as I felt rage build up. When he didn't answer immediately I turned to glare at him only to pause as tears ran down his face.

"From what we've been able to find out it was the Lin Kuei led by the one known as Sub Zero. Why would they slaughter innocents? There have been issues with them before but nothing like this. My daughter and grandson didn't deserve this." He completely breaking down as he looked at Kana, after a few minutes he sorted himself out. "Hanzo had me keep a copy of all of his scrolls in case something like this happened. They're yours once we sort out were you're going to stay. As of now you're the Last Shirai Ryu."


	4. Reap What You Sow (Naruto)

**Hardened Heart**

I carefully dragged my stolen kunai along the bottom of the fish I had spent the last three hours waiting on with my makeshift fishing rod. I sighed in relief as I managed to cut it just as the books said to and carefully scraped the insides into a tub to be cooked later, you couldn't be picky when people refused to sell you actual food. Once that was done I separated the meat from the bones and scales. I then put the meat over the makeshift grill I made over the fire I had to keep me warm at this time of night. I tightened my grip on my kunai when I saw a pair of feet in the corner of my eye.

"How can I help you Shinobi-san?" I asked while looking for the best way to lose his line of sight. I had learnt quickly that Ninja were not my friends, not that I actually had any but they were extra nasty.

"It is not how you can help me but how I can help you." He said making me pause and turn to frown at him. He was older than most people I saw by far but didn't look like he would try and drown me like the last person that 'helped' me did. "I had left strict instructions that you were to be treated as any other child was and since the orphanage refused to do that I've arranged for you to have your own apartment."

"No thank you Shinobi-san. I don't have the money to pay you for it." I replied turning over the fish meat. I nodded seeing it turn the right colour. He sighed and sat on a nearby stump making me frown at him not having left. People either leave or start being nasty and yet he wasn't doing either.

"You need to live in housing Nagisa-chan. You can't camp out for the rest of your life." I didn't react to him knowing my name. Every adult knew my name even if only a few used it.

"Why not? People don't want me around and this way I can get food. Who are you anyway?" It was annoying me that I had no idea who he was.

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am Hokage." He said making me freeze and suddenly felt very cold. One thing that everyone agreed on was that going against the Hokage meant death and I had just started arguing with him. "Nagisa-chan?" I went to bolt, he was surely planning my death for arguing and I wanted to live for a long time, but was hauled off of my feet and held in the air.

"Please don't kill me, I wouldn't have argued if I knew you were the Hokage, life might be shit but I can turn it around when I'm older." I said trying to wiggle out of his grip without touching him but nothing I did worked.

"I'm not going to kill you for arguing with me Nagisa-chan. When was the last time you heard of me killing someone?" He asked making me wince but I didn't stop.

"Last week you had that weirdo killed. The one that liked feeding kids with his fingers." This time he winced but he didn't let go.

"He was hurting children and planned on hurting more. Why do you think I would kill you merely for disagreeing with me? It doesn't matter, SNAKE please collect Nagisa-chan's things for me and have them brought to her apartment."

RWYS

"So in short my parents abandoned me here to train my siblings in a power that everyone thinks I have and that's why they hate me. You also think I'm too young to actually know what it is and your hands are tied about revealing the identity of my parents but they plan on returning when I graduate the Shinobi Academy despite the chance I might not even attend." I said slowly as I reeled from the information dump he gave me as I sat tied up in his office.

"While I agree it is your choice I believe it would be in your best interest to attend." Hiruzen said sadly making me sigh.

"I planned to since I doubted I would get a job here. I planned on serving the minimum term to make money, taking the mind wipe and the burnt corpse seal before leaving for somewhere else in Fire Country or nearby." I said with a shrug. "So what happens now?"

"I will be dealing with those that failed to take care of you like they were supposed to while SNAKE will escort you to your new apartment and will answer any questions she wants to." I was suddenly untied with SNAKE standing next to me with her hand out. I blinked in surprise before taking it and allowing her to guide me out of the office.

"I have to say that I was impressed with your little set up when Hokage-sama found you. Most kids your age wouldn't know anything about how to survive without help and that setup would have lasted a while." She said as we ignored the glares sent towards us.

"I picked up reading quickly and read everything I could on survival. If I want a proper life then I need to survive until I can get it." I said in annoyance at her taking comment about my age as an insult. Just because I was almost six did not mean I was stupid.

"Smart thinking but not everything can be learnt from a book. Tell you what, when I'm around I'll teach you the things that the books can't, okay?" I blinked in surprise before nodding happily. No one else wanted to teach me before.

RWYS

"Hello class, I'm Iruka Umino and I will be your Sensei for your final three years. We will be focusing on physical stats, village history and you will learn the Jutsu widely known as the Academy Three. For now I will pass out a test to see how much you retained over the Summer Break." Our new Sensei said with a genuine smile on his face as he looked around the class. I was a little surprised when there wasn't much hesitation when he looked at me. I ignored the groans of the idiots around me as I accepted the test from him.

"Kai" I muttered to dispel any genjutsu on the paper and blinked when there was no change.

"Must you do that with every test, Troublesome girl?" Shikamaru Nara, the smartest but laziest person in class, said with only one eye open as he rested his head on the desk.

"This is the first time I've done it and nothing else happened outside of my Kunoichi classes I'm very surprised. You better get it done or you won't get enough sleep before your Mum comes to pick you up." I said rolling my eyes and filling out the test while poking fun at the stupid questions that had nothing to do with being a Ninja ensuring I wouldn't get one hundred percent. 'Geniuses' tended to be targeted outside of the Academy so I was going to keep myself labelled as competent.

"I will mark these and get the results ready for you tomorrow. Follow me outside to the sparring area so I can get a feel for how you are all coping with sparring." Iruka said placing the pile on the table and grabbing a clipboard before leading the way. "Uzumaki, why are you listed in the boy's side of the class when it comes to sparring?"

"With the exception of one girl none of them can take a hit and things got out of hand when I was paired with her." I said sending a glare at Hinata Hyuga the Class Bitchy Noble. She apparently had the meek literally beaten out of her and was under orders to kill me if she could, there was no proof and Hiashi was clearly distraught about the whole situation. Iruka looked at the other kids and got nods in return making him sigh.

"Very well, first spar is Nagisa Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." I walked into the ring and made the Seal of Confrontation which he returned before entering his altered Konoha Style stance. I entered the stance that Anko helped me find that would suit me, quick and adaptable. "Begin!" I charged him instantly leading with a straight jab to the face that he barely blocked in time with his right fist making him skid back a few feet while holding my fist.

"You've gotten faster." He said before pushing my arm to the side and going for a gut punch. I went with it and weaved around the punch and aimed a kick at his which he avoided by rolling to the side.

"I wasn't idle during break and I doubt you were too." I said charging around him to attack from his left side. He deflected at the last moment and kneed me in the stomach before punching me away from him. I rolled with the force and jumped to my feet to avoid his stomp and landed a powerful kick to his stomach that sent him out of the arena. He growled in annoyance as Iruka called the match and we made the Seal of Reconciliation.

"We need to have a proper spar at some point without ring rules." Sasuke said rubbing his stomach with his other hand.

"I'll see if Anko-chan will supervise at some point just don't take offence if she insults us and calls our skills pathetic. She does that all the time." I said as we walked out of the ring side by side much to the anger of his fangirls.

RWYS

"Okay my little minions." Anko said with a cackle as if she hadn't just beaten seven shades of shit into and back out of the two of us. "After collaborating with Iruka-chan I have the official stats of you both. The system goes 0-5 with 0.5 increments and ranged groupings. 0-1.5 is below average, 2 is decent, 2.5-3 is average, 3.5-4 is above average and 4.5-5 is excellent." I then had a piece of paper thrust into my field of vision.

 **Nagisa Uzumaki**

 **Nin:** 2.5 **Tai:** 3 **Gen:** 1.5 **Int:** 3 **Str:** 1.5 **Spd:** 3.5 **Sta:** 3.5 **HS:** 1.5

 **Total:** 20

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Nin:** 2.5 **Tai:** 3 **Gen:** 1.5 **Int:** 2.5 **Str:** 2.5 **Spd:** 3 **Sta:** 2.5 **HS:** 3

 **Total:** 20.5

"While your stats are higher than most Genin any experienced Genin will kick your arse as long as they don't underestimate you." Anko said cheerfully as I glared at her.

"I need to up my strength and work on my Genjutsu." I said simply knowing that having anything below average would not be good for my health.

"Once you both pass the Exam I'll get you both a gravity seal you can put on your training clothes since they don't stunt your growth but only Ninja are allowed to use them. It will deal with your Strength, Speed and Stamina. You can work on Genjutsu together or I can ask Kurenai-chan for some help. She's had a hard time when it comes to students of hers." I frowned remembering the woman the odd time I had met her through Anko and how broken she was when she drank with her.

"If you could see if she was up to it that would be appreciated. I doubt I can make it a specialty but the ability and knowledge will likely come in handy." I said also thinking it would be good for her to get a student or two that wouldn't throw it back in her face like Hinata or have to be sealed away like Yakumo. It was a part of the reason I hated the Hyuga bitch.

"Count me in on that. From what I've heard Yuhi-san was one of the few Itachi would admit was better than him at something." Sasuke said surprising Anko. "What? I still hate the bastard but thanks to you two I know he was trying to ruin my life completely by having me consumed by my hate. I will not give him the satisfaction. As soon as I'm sure I can kill him I plan on having a kid just to taunt him. I'll have plenty of time to find the proper girl until then."

"That's assuming the girl agrees. Why not Speedy here?" Anko asked making me splutter and stare at her like she had two heads.

"One, she's the sister I never had making that beyond awkward and two, while I'm sure the sex would be amazing I really can't see her submitting to me. It's clear she's going to be the boss of any relationship she has which is why I don't try and dissuade Kiba and the other guys from asking her out." I groaned at the reminder of my admirers. Kiba wasn't so bad even if his 'prove he's worthy of me' attitude was annoying but the rest were hospitalised with almost clockwork regularity.

"It wouldn't work out. Kiba and I are just too independent for it to work despite him being easy on the eyes and the rest are just pathetic. At the very least your fangirls can actually make words around you." I said getting a dig at Sasuke making him wince.

"Get some rest you two and I will get you both lunches. Oh, and Nagisa…they'll be coming next week just after Team Placements are settled. Hokage-sama has ensured you aren't on a team with those two or her but you will be interacting with them at least remotely." Anko said making Sasuke and I frown. Once Sasuke had opened up a little to me I told him what Hiruzen had told me and wasn't impressed with my family in the slightest and classed them as traitors like Itachi.

"Will I be learning why people hate me before then?" I asked making her sigh.

"Once you see who they are you'll figure it out easy."


	5. The Ignored Gremory (Highschool DxD)

**Isamu Gremory**

After the Great War and the Civil War devil-kind had done all they could to regain their numbers, the Evil Piece System was a testament to this, but with a low fertility it was a slow process. As such anytime a child was born in the Underworld there was a cause to celebrate, especially if the child was a Pureblood. When that child was born of the same couple that gave them Sirzechs Lucifer excitement was tame compared to how the Underworld felt for the future sibling of their Greatest Ruler. What no one expected was the fact that Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory didn't gain a single child upon the birth but two. They were named Rias, the elder twin and a girl, and Isamu, the younger twin and a boy.

Things were great at first as all of the Gremory Clan banded together to raise the twins. After reaching their fifth birthdays it was obvious that Rias was a clone of Venelana, albeit with longer hair and Zeoticus's colouring, and that Isamu was a clone of Zeoticus, albeit without the beard and Venelana's colouring. However, things changed when Rias unlocked the Power of Destruction during a small tantrum. Suddenly the priorities of Lord and Lady Gremory had Rias alone at the top.

Rias, being a somewhat spoilt despite her kind disposition, didn't really notice the sudden absence of her more introverted twin. Whenever she did those around her usually brought something else to her attention. Isamu hadn't really minded at first since the sudden lack of attention allowed him to invade the Clan Library. It was when his parents ignored him when he asked for help that he realised what was going on. It wasn't that he was treated badly but he was so far down the priority list that something higher always popped up.

Sirzechs and the Servants did what they could but they were either busy themselves or had to focus on other things. Things came to a head when, at the age of nine, they went to get the twins their Evil Pieces.

TIG

Everyone, with the exception of Venelana, was staring at Zeoticus as if he just proclaimed he was the head of Archangel Michael's Harem. The reason for this was because he had suggested that instead of me getting my own Evil Pieces I should join Rias's Peerage. While rare a sibling joining their sibling's Peerage wasn't unheard of but was usually reserved for Fourth Children and after. As a Third Child I was expected to do my part as a Pureblood, i.e. get minions and have mini-me's running around.

"Rias don't take this the wrong way." I said to my twin before turning to the man that was my Father with a clearly unimpressed look. "What would I gain from joining Rias's Peerage and ignoring one of my duties as a Pureblood Devil?" Rias looked curious at the answer making Zeoticus very uncomfortable.

"Well, it would be a good way for you to get some training and help Rias gain experience in training people." He said while my expression became deadpanned.

"That could happen without me joining her Peerage. It isn't needed anyway as, despite the neglect shown towards training me, I have already taught myself everything I need to be a competent King."

"You told me you had started him on the basics and you were preparing him to keep the Elders off of your back. He is second in line for leading the Clan." Sirzechs said with a large frown. One I matched at the lie he was told. I hadn't had training from either of my parents for four years. I also didn't know shit about politics other than it was smiling while stabbing people in the back.

"It doesn't matter, Rias will teach him when he joins her Peerage." Venelana said making everyone look at her in shock.

"He already made known he doesn't want to join and I don't want to use my Queen or all of my Pawns on him." Rias said with a frown making me smile at her believing I was worth so much. While we weren't as close as we used to be it was obvious we cherished any time we had together.

"I doubt he will take more than a Bishop." Venelana said exasperated making everything go deathly silent. I decided right then and there that there was no way in Heaven I was going to stick around. I gave a pained looking Sirzechs a look making him nod. He had spoke of me gaining a territory in the Human World and already had one in mind so I decided to take him up on it early.

"I'm ready for my Evil Pieces, Lord Beelzebub." I said in a monotone turning away from my parents. Ajuka Beelzebub silenced the protests of my parents with a glare before handing me a tray with uncharged Evil Pieces in it.

"Take these and touch the Monument." Ajuka said making me nod. I touched the monument making it and the Evil Pieces glow the same shade of purple as my eyes. Once the glowing stopped Ajuka looked at them and smiled before placing them in a case with the Gremory Symbol on it. "A fully functioning set with a Mutated Rook and Knight."

"Congratulations Isamu!" Rias cheered before she was beckoned to do the same. She pouted a little at having only one mutated Piece but that quickly gave way to her excitement. I waited until she noticed my nod towards her before leaving. I didn't want to be around Zeoticus or Venelana right then.

TIG

"I wish to thank you for allowing me to set up my territory here." I said to Amelia Bones, a Wand Waver that I could actually stand and currently Head Auror, as we walked towards the Human School I would be attend while in the England Suburbs.

"I am merely your guide and someone fortunate enough to see Lady Leviathan's negotiations." Amelia said with a grin that was matched by said Leviathan as she walked between us in her business suit. "Although, chances are I will be the one to give you any Intel we have on Strays that are causing trouble." I nodded remembering that as part of the deal for being allowed to set up shop. Wand Wavers weren't equipped to deal with Strays no matter what Faction they came from and their relationship with the Church was almost non-existent. Another one was not to touch anyone of 'Pureblood'.

"And here we are." Serafall said as we arrived. I gave her an annoyed look when I saw a clearly nervous teacher waiting for us with an even more nervous girl trying to hide behind her. It seemed hard for the girl to do since she had the brightest emerald eyes I had ever seen. "Don't give me that look. They wanted to show their appreciation for the funds you brought and I may have let slip that you need to socialise more." I shook my head ignoring the two women's amusement as I turned to the waiting duo.

"My name is Isamu Gremory, it is a pleasure to meet you both." I said giving them both a respectful nod and inwardly sighed in relief as they relaxed a little.

"I'm Mrs Cargill and this is Daisy Potter. We will be giving you the basic tour of the school and Daisy will help you get settled into class." The Teacher said getting a small intake of breath that only Serafall and I caught. I smiled at them knowing Serafall would fill me in later.

TIG

"Are you sure your sister won't mind?" Daisy asked softly as I held her to my side while entering the Mansion that Sirzechs had built for me. The reason I was holding a human, an unknowing Wand Waver if my senses were correct, was because of a confrontation I had with her obese cousin. It wasn't the fact that he attacked me with his friends but the fact that the teachers instantly tried to blame Daisy, which I put them straight on, and the fact he was far too smug when his parents were mentioned. I sent my Ghost Familiar to search the house and to say I wasn't happy with what he reported was an understatement.

"Once I talk with her a little you won't find a stronger supporter." I said with a smile knowing full well that Serafall would love the girl, even if I wondered how she would handle her Magical Girl addiction. I walked into the Main Greeting Room where Serafall and Amelia were talking amicably before turning to us. Serafall's smiled for a split second before it came back slightly more wooden.

"Isa-tan~! I have a few things to fill you in on!" Serafall said before turning to Amelia. "Do you mind taking Daisy to get cleaned up a little while I fill him in?"

"Not at all, I can fill her in on a few things. I was a good friend of her parents." Amelia said and none of us missed the almost desperate look on Daisy's face as she joined Amelia out of the room. As soon as the door closed Serafall immediately started making seals around the room. Once she was done I let out my aura and a roar of fury while tossing a journal at her feet.

"I have never met such disgusting people in my life! I thought something was off when that fat brat was smug but even as a Devil I didn't expect this!" I roared as my aura flickered between my three elements; Fire, Ice and Lightning. I paced the room as Serafall quickly read the journal. Luckily she had a lot more self control than I did as all she did was snap her wand with her bare hand, "Please tell me you have enough clout to see them destroyed because if you don't I will do it personally."

"Both the Humans and the Wand Wavers have failed her. With the way she was clinging to you I doubt you would have to work too hard to get her into your Peerage." I sent her a look asking her to explain. And explain she did, how the girl was a half-blood considered a celebrity for being the last survivor in the attack that took her parents and their killer and even the fact that the unofficial Light Lord had been the one to place her where she was.

"I will ask her to be my Queen but that is irrelevant at the moment. She needs to be legally removed from those _things_. I would rather not have my first kill before I have to." I said as I finally calmed down. "Strays are one thing but they are technically still human."

"I have a friend that can torment them into insanity but he will most likely throw you through a few alternate worlds at random times as payment." She said making me deadpan at her knowing that pain in the arse.

"I'll probably just use that to recruit more people into my Peerage." I said as Daisy and Amelia returned with a grinning Sirzechs and a proud looking Grayfia. I went to ask why he was there when he snatched me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Not only am I going to be a Dad but my little brother is getting his Queen!" Sirzechs shouted reminding me of why he was annoying whenever there wasn't a serious issue. I felt sorry for Rias since as bad as he was with me he was ten times worse with her.

"I haven't even asked her yet so she could still say no!" I shouted in his face before I remembered the first part of his sentence. "Wait, Grayfia's pregnant?" Before he could answer the pregnant woman in question grabbed his ear.

"Yes I am Lord Isamu." Grayfia said ignoring her husband's protests and my annoyed look. "Miss Potter was informed about the Evil Pieces and watched your rant with us." I slowly turned to Sirzechs who was looking very sheepish.

"You bugged my new house and spoke to a possible recruit without me being there?" I said deadpanned knowing he most likely stacked things in my favour. "The sad part is I'm not surprised in the least." I turned to the amused Daisy with a sigh. "I doubt he told you everything so-…"

"He told me enough and I can see you are going to be looking out for me when you can. That's enough to convince me." Daisy said making the released Sirzechs give me a double thumb's up. I sighed and hoped that next time I would get a chance to explain things properly.


	6. Dark Sun (Percy Jackson)

**Half God, Totally Raging**

I sighed as I walked down the street doing my best to be totally alert as I could be with the constant downpour of rain. I'd been moving nonstop ever since I woke up in the hospital with amnesia. Apparently something big had destroyed the main support pillar in the building I was in and something had hit my head while my mother caught something nasty from what was in the walls and died after telling me one thing. RUN.

And run I did. I was glad for that considering the fact a Cyclops appeared and chased me. It took a while but I managed to drop a wrecking ball on his head thanks to a nearby construction site. I'd been on the run ever since and had had to fight several monsters with improvised and foraged weapons. I was just glad that the foraged ones were ignored by everyone for the most part. I sighed again as I saw a rundown house and made my way into it by climbing through a partially boarded window. I paused when I felt a blade against my throat.

"Well Fuck." I muttered.

"Language! There's a kid in here." A girl's voice hissed at me.

"I have a blade held at my throat. Watching my language is the last thing on my mind." I shot back through grit teeth.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A boy's voice hissed in my ear.

"The Hospital said my name was Kael Rowan and I was sick of walking in the rain so I came here to sleep for the night." I told them as I really don't like lying. I blinked as a torch was lit on my face almost making me slit my throat on the sword. "Warn me next time."

"You're just a kid!" The girl said making me roll my eyes after I finished blinking.

"What was your first clue? Either slit my throat or remove the blade so I can sleep in the corner." The boy removed the sword allowing me to do just that. I hadn't realised how tired I was as I fell asleep instantly.

DS

"Please stop poking me." I stated groggily as I pushed the stick attacking my face away. I opened my eyes to see a girl slightly younger than me with blond hair, grey eyes and the stick that woke me.

"We're leaving and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" She said in a tone that said she knew everything. She must be the one the other girl didn't want to hear me cursing.

"No thanks, I'm not exactly fond of people that put swords at my throat. I'm grateful that you didn't kill me in my sleep but not enough to trust you lot." I told her as I sat up and grabbed a breakfast bar out of my inside pocket. I inwardly laughed as she frowned at me. She looked like a grumpy kitten.

"Are you calling us untrustworthy?"

"I'm saying that I don't trust you lot, not that you're untrustworthy and I have no plans on getting to know you lot enough to find out. While understandable given the circumstances having a blade to my throat doesn't inspire fuzzy feelings. I hope that if we meet again it's under better circumstances." I told her before getting up and leaving through the window.

DS

I frowned as I walked through the forest only to see a Cyclops carrying a girl by her ankles in his hand while speaking of how he was going to cook her. I unhooked my bow, which I had found in good condition in a cave along with a quiver of arrows.

"Hey snot-for-brains, look over here!" I called out making the Cyclops turn with a dumb look on its face as I released the arrow into its eye turning it to dust. The girl landed with a thud and a groan of pain as I darted to her side. "Sorry about the drop but no way was I taking chances."

"Not so loud, I have the mother of all headaches." She said as she nursed her head as I got a good look at her. She had short violet hair and soft red eyes while she wore a white shirt, silver jacket, white/silver camo trousers and black combat boots.

"Sorry. I'm Kael Rowan and might I have the courtesy of your name?" I asked softly as I helped her lean against a nearby tree.

"I am Ayane of the Hunters of Artemis." She said making me blink.

"Your group must be pretty good to be named after the Greek Goddess of the Hunt." I said as I examined the cut on her head.

"You really don't know do you?" She asked after looking at me for a minute.

"I've had amnesia for over a year thanks to a hard hit to the head. All I know is there are a bunch of monsters out there that try to eat the people that can see them. I'm guessing from your reaction to my complement that it was founded by said goddess."

"True." A voice said behind me causing me to jump in surprise before I automatically shot an arrow at the voice. I was surprised when the auburn haired girl plucked it out of the air with enviable ease. I saw power in her silver eyes even as I nocked another arrow. I managed to tear my eyes from hers to see I was surrounded by girls dressed like Ayane.

"Well I'm boned." I muttered but didn't drop my stance as I readied myself to fight.

"That depends entirely on what your intentions are towards my Hunter were before I made myself known." She said all but stating that she was Artemis.

"I doubt I would be believed if the glares I'm getting are anything to go by but I was planning on helping her get to where she wanted to go before leaving." The snarls I got didn't surprise me but Artemis chuckling did.

"It is rare to see boy with such courage. You know that a fight would result in your death and yet you still prepare for it. I hope you don't lose that as there are entirely too few decent men out there."

"Lady Artemis, he saved me from the Cyclops that ambushed me. Please don't punish him for his unknowing ignorance." Ayane said getting gasps from the girls and I found myself fighting a wince. If Artemis took offence then I had basically screwed Ayane over.

"Such a debt cannot be allowed to stand." Artemis said full of authority making Ayane squirm a little. "You will teach him what he needs to know to survive as a demigod and then you will return to the Hunt. For now your wounds need to be seen to." I sighed in relief when she didn't take offence and was glad that I was going to get some answers.

DS

I yawned as I walked past a sign as I followed a satyr called Mike Sprig that had guided me from Artemis's Camp, I had escorted Ayane back there once she taught me about the Greeks, to Camp Half Blood. Artemis had called him as my escort as thanks for accompanying Ayane.

"So does this place really sell strawberries or is that just a cover story?" I asked in boredom trying to snap the satyr out of his post-Artemis high.

"Yeah we do. Mr D helps out a lot with making them grow well." Mike said absently making me sigh. I heard the noise of hooves pounding dirt and prepared my swords as my bow had been broken in a fight with a Manticore. I raised a brow as a white coated centaur galloped towards us.

"Ah Mike, I believe this is the demigod that Artemis asked you to escort." The centaur said patently before turning to me. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes and I am in charge of Camp Half Blood." I was about to lower my guard when I saw a familiar face.

"You!" She exclaimed as she saw me.

"At least I don't have your friend holding a sword at my throat." I said surprising Chiron.

"How do you know Annabeth?" He asked she stormed away.

"I entered an abandoned house to get some rest and met her and her two friends. The guy had a sword at my throat." I answered honestly as a light appeared around me and two symbols appeared above my head. I saw a golden sun and a small black helmet before I was brought to my knees by my memories returning. I watched as I grew with my mother who hated that Apollo, my father, had refused to make an honest woman of her after knocking her up at a party causing her to be disowned by her parents. Despite the difficulties I brought her she never once blamed me or tried to turn me against him. I also remembered what destroyed the pillar that caused her death, an angry Apollo that wanted another kid from her.

"All hail Kael Rowan, son of Apollo and legacy of Hades." Chiron said before kneeling towards me. "I'm sorry but Lord Apollo heals his children of any ailments when he claims them."

"He shouldn't have because now I remember why I had amnesia." I said trying to control my rage.

"Well…I'll have another Camper show you around." Chiron said unhinged at the rage in my voice.

DS

"Hi there, welcome to Salem and the Advanced Program." Sarah Confreres, Headmistress of Salem Academy of Magic, said as address the crowd. I had been surprised when I was informed I had mortal magic and was mundane born in their eyes. Naturally I jumped at the chance to get away from my siblings for most of the year as they thought our father could do no wrong while I wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard. "You have been selected as some of the brightest or the most determined and have been placed here where instead of studying for ten years you will study for six."

"Thank my Lady. If I had to age ten years to fit in I'd go crazy." I heard to my side making me blink as Ayane stood there.

"Artemis is allowing you to age?" I asked making her jump. I smiled at her as she glared at me.

"Yes she is but only because I'm one of her younger Hunters and I need to fit in." I nodded in understanding.

"If you didn't age then people would notice and only certain Mortals in this world know about ours."

"So how's Camp? I wasn't impressed when I went there last time." She asked making me sigh.

"I get to go at my own pace which seems to be more than most of the other's." I said taking a deep breath. "Zoe was right about my father being Helium Head but I am also a legacy of Darkness. The worst part is that when I was claimed I got my full memory back."

"Why is that a bad thing?" She asked in confusion.

"I remembered how I lost it. Seems Helium Head wanted to give me a full sibling and threw a tantrum that resulted in my Mom's death and my amnesia. Naturally the bastard isn't on my Christmas card list and that's caused a few problems with my siblings."

"While you are within your rights to your opinions could you please not insult people in their positions while on the premises?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see the Deputy Headmaster Colin Longmont looking at us expectantly.

"Fine but where will we find information on the Electives they want us to choose from?" I asked having been paying attention despite talking with Ayane.

"There's a summary of each in a booklet that you will be handed when you get the form just remember that each elective only has three years at most and you have to pick four each year. While the Staff is informed please remember that the pupils are not. Also be aware that we host several Romans and will not tolerate either you or them starting war in the school. There are areas where you can practice your fighting skills with those that pick those electives but you won't be allowed to pick them yourselves." He said in a well practiced tone that said 'this is fact and I'm not joking'.

"We can live with that." Ayane said making me turn to her with a raised brow. "Are you saying you can't?" I dropped the brow and sighed.

"I can but did you have to answer for me?" I asked making her laugh as we were escorted to the back of the last tour group. Despite my griping I couldn't help but smile.


	7. A Sane Uchiha (Naruto)

**Growing Up Uchiha Style**

"Kagari, Tou-san wants to see you." Itachi Uchiha, my elder brother, called up as I sat in a tree. My groan was matched by that of my best friend Rin Uzumaki, who was using my lap as a pillow at the moment.

"What does he want? If this is another attempt at controlling who my friends are he can bugger off. Kaa-san doesn't mind it so why the hell should he?" I demanded as Rin rolled of my lap and landed at the base of the tree. I followed being careful not to hit her and looked at an amused Itachi in annoyance.

"I better head home anyway since I have no doubt Naruto has been caught by now." Rin said as she pulled a leaf out of her blood red/blond tipped hair before waving goodbye and running off. "See you later Ka-kun."

"Later Rin-chan." I called back before looking at the smirk on Itachi's face. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just realised why Kaa-san doesn't mind you being friends with one of the Village Pariahs. Come now, Tou-san will be getting impatient if we take much longer." Itachi said making me blink at him in confusion before following him through the Village ignoring the mixture of arse-kissing and untrusting looks sent our way as the First and Third Born of the Head of the Uchiha.

"About time, you can leave Itachi." Fugaku said as we entered our Home to find him sitting in the kitchen. Itachi bowed to him and left as I moved to the kitchen to learn why he wanted to see me. "Follow me, it is time you had your chakra unlocked and learnt the Grand Fireball Jutsu. I trust you have been practicing Handseals in the mean time."

"Yes Tou-san, I practice them several hours a day." I said neglecting to mention that most of that was done with Rin where we would do half a seal each with both hands. It was difficult at first but it did great for our multitasking.

"Good, for me to unlock your coils I need you to sit in a meditational trance and once you've found your chakra I will inject some of mine into you. The combination will unleash your chakra and help you feel the flow." He said as he led me out to the Pond in our back garden often used by the Clan as they tried to become an adult of the Clan. I sat at the edge of the wooden dock and did as asked since it would benefit me. It didn't take me long to find it, I had been waiting for this since he unlocked Sasuke's, and let out a gasp when I felt him kick start the flow of chakra.

"Whoa, this feels awesome." I said with wide eyes at the feeling of chakra before I forcibly shut it down knowing the dangers of chakra exhaustion.

"You reined it in yourself, that's good. The Handseals are Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse then Tiger. Build up the chakra in your lungs and breathe it out after you're finished with the seals. Until you learn more control I suggest using your fingers to direct it. I would rather you didn't teach this to the Female Uzumaki but I know you will so I will have a Clan Member watch over your training sessions." I stumbled a little and blushed at getting caught but I didn't deny the claims. "For now try the Jutsu."

ASU

"So why are you still training in that Jutsu?" Shisui Uchiha, my escort and training overseer, asked curiously as I ran through the Handseals yet again and expelled a small Fireball.

"You mean aside from the fact that it's a pitiful version of the Jutsu? The more I use it the better I am with it and hopefully I can get rid of all the handseals. I mean seriously, I spend at least four seconds on handseals and I doubt anyone is going to wait that long before punching me in the face." I said between pants knowing I better not try for another Fireball yet.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto would. How do you make this look so easy?" Rin asked going through the handseals and barely getting a flame.

"My guess is that you aren't Fire natured like most Uchiha are, hell I doubt Sasuke is considering the difficulty he's having is almost as bad as you are having." Shisui said rummaging through his pouch for something. I deadpanned as he brought out five pieces of thicker than normal paper. "These are chakra papers. If you channel your chakra into them like so…" He took a piece in his left hand and it burst into flames. "…it shows you your Nature. Unlike what people say everyone can use all five but to different degrees so I want you both to find your two most proficient Natures."

"And how do we do that if channelling chakra only does the most attuned Nature?" I asked sarcastically as I took two pieces and used one getting a burning paper like he did. A quick glance to Rin showed she had a wet piece of paper which explained why she had such trouble.

"Just think of holding your Fire/Water back as you channel chakra and it should get you your second Nature." I shrugged and did as he suggested and blinked as the second paper crinkled while Rin's split in half.

"Huh, you two could be the most annoying of enemies or the greatest team." Shisui said confusing us before grabbing a stick and drawing the Kanji for all five Natures in the dirt. "Each nature feeds another or snuffs another out. Rin's Water counters your Fire and her Wind counters your Lightning. However, Wind can feed Fire and I don't think I need to tell you what happens if something wet is struck with lightning."

"Awesome!" Rin said as she shared a toothy grin with me before turning bright red and looking away much to my confusion.

"However, there is something I need to teach you before you enter the Academy in a few days. Something all Shinobi and Kunoichi need to know before they embark on the hard path and while Itachi doesn't want me to teach you this I believe you both really need to know." Shisui said solemnly but I could see that he was trying not to laugh.

"Well if you think we need to know then just tell us." Rin said making me groan inwardly as she hated things being kept from her. For some reason she believed that what you didn't know _could_ hurt you which I reluctantly agreed with. The problem was I knew we would regret listening to Shisui but there was no way I was going to let Rin go through this alone.

ASU

"What did you do to my Sister?!" Naruto screeched at me as we stood outside of the Academy. I ignored the fact that everyone turned to look at us while I looked away from him as I remembered Shisui's 'lesson'. He took us to a Brothel and had the workers give us the 'Kunai and Sheath' talk with them using there own bodies to punctuate the lesson. I could barely look at Rin afterwards because every time I did my eyes were drawn to her body which, according to the workers, was growing nicely.

"It wasn't anything I did, Naruto. She didn't get hurt just incredibly embarrassed." I said forcing myself to turn back to him and noticing he wasn't impressed with my reasoning.

"I can attest to that Uzumaki-kun, Shisui is going to be in big trouble for that stunt when he shows up." Mikoto said with something I didn't recognise in her eyes as she looked at him. Naruto reluctantly accepted her word as he had never liked the fact that I was his Sister's best friend. I put it down to the fact that he didn't get the full attention of the one that had been through thick and thin with him rather than any true dislike of me.

"Where's Itachi, Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked clearly not interested in the drama Naruto was making. I rolled my eyes at my elder twin wondering why he followed our elder brother like a lost puppy whenever he was around. I idolised the teen but there was no way I could match or surpass him if I was walking in his footsteps like Sasuke was want to do.

"He took a late mission yesterday from the Hokage. He'll make it up to you when he comes back." Mikoto said but I could tell she wasn't happy with the Hokage or Itachi, in fact not many of the Clan was happy these days. "If you want I could teach you some shuriken moves, along with Kagari, Rin and possibly Naruto." I didn't mind the fact that this was the first of me learning about this as I was always happy to learn from her.

"I want Itachi to teach me." Sasuke whined making Naruto's look of wonder at being included turn to sheer disbelief and a little anger.

"Oh, you're such a baby. At least that means more learning for us. Do you want to join, Naruto?" Rin said having come over to calm Naruto down. He nodded shyly making me blink at him in confusion before shrugging. He was going to join our training which would make Rin happy and he wouldn't be making trouble for me. It was a win-win situation.

ASU

"Kagari-kun, can you explain to me why you crippled one of your Chunin Sensei before setting the other on fire." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, asked tiredly as he rubbed his forehead while I looked entirely unrepentant despite Mikoto giving me a disapproving look.

"I don't know about you but when someone calls my best friend a demon whore and gives her detention for things others did before sending her out of class when something important is to be taught. I didn't like this so I complained to the Headmaster and got laughed out of his office. Naturally that meant I had to deal with it myself since Rin didn't want to get kicked out of the Academy for 'starting trouble'." I said sarcastically showing what I thought of the idiot's lack of intelligence.

"Do you have proof of any of this?" He asked looking very angry making me snort.

"Just ask anyone from the class and then ask Rin and Naruto. Hell, get a Yamanaka and rummage through my head if you have to." I said annoyed because how could I have proof and who would believe a six year old over an adult?

"Why didn't you come to me?" Mikoto asked with an angry look towards the Academy.

"While you would have believed me initially they would have done everything they could to make me out to be a liar and people tend to believe adults over kids." I said with a shrug making her sigh through her nose. Before more could be said the door slammed open revealing a very panicked Rin.

"Please don't punish Ka-kun for looking out for me!" She pleaded at a volume only matched by Naruto proving that they were related. "Those Sensei at the Academy kept on picking on me and Naruto and the Headmaster wouldn't do anything. Ka-kun has a slight temper." The last part was whispered but we all heard it making the adults chuckle.

"I must punish him otherwise it wouldn't be fair, he did attack people." Hiruzen said making her deflate before he turned to me. "Your punishment is to take Anger Management Sessions with Inoichi Yamanaka and for you to tutor Rin and Naruto, if they want you to, all through the Academy." I nodded knowing it was best not to protest the 'punishment'.

ASU

I frowned as I entered the Uchiha Estate after a tutoring session with Rin, Naruto threw a water balloon in my face when I asked about tutoring him, clearly noticing the odd sound, or rather the fact that there was no sound despite the fact that several shops were still open around this time. I took out two kunai and held them in each hand knowing that something was very wrong. My eyes widened as I looked around the first corner to see a street filled with dead Uchiha. My shock wasn't enough to keep me from sensing and avoiding an attack from behind.

"I'm surprised you managed to sense that." The figure standing there said as I turned to face him. My eyes widened with horror to see a blood soaked Itachi standing there with an odd Sharingan clear in his eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was responsible for the dead lying around.

"I always took my training seriously. Why did you do this?" I asked ignoring the itching in my eyes as I glared at my brother in order to focus on him.

"I wanted to test my strength." He said simply as if the sky was blue making me deadpan at him since there was easier, better and more humane ways of doing that without massacring your own Clan.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" I asked making him stare at me before sighing.

"Sasuke did but then again you've always been more attentive than he is. What do you know of the Clan's recent actions?" He asked making me blink at him for a moment.

"They're trying to make us have more say in the Village and have been pushing you to earn a reputation on par with the Fourth so you can be Hokage." I said slowly wondering why he was asking.

"They were planning something more but if you knew you would be in danger, Tsukuyomi." With that the world went black.


	8. Black Lion Prince (Game of Thrones)

**Lions Amongst Wolves**

"I've never seen so much white." Myrcella, my sister, said in awe making me chuckle as I rode beside the carriage she was sharing with Tommen, my younger brother, and Cersei, my mother, while Joffrey, my elder twin, and Robert, my father, rode at the front of the men. I stroked the neck of my stallion, Midnight, before I turned to my awed sister.

"Such is the way of the North, dear sister. There is a reason Northerners are said to be the most stubborn people in all the lands and this has to be part of why." I said getting an eye roll from Cersei who thought that the north was filled with uncivilised barbarians. I loved the woman, just like she loved me, despite her being the biggest bitch I had ever met but sometimes we couldn't help but argue about little things like tolerance.

"You're just hoping to find a girl that won't flee from you." Tyrion, my dwarf Uncle, said from the front of the carriage with a smirk making me roll my eyes. I was well known for my blunt manner and answering any insult towards those I care for with violence, even if Joffrey was the most common target due to his self entitled bullshit. It made finding a wife difficult as they either couldn't handle having my attention or wished to use me in the Game of Thrones, a Game I had no interest in playing along with. The Black Lion made his own path after all.

"Of course Uncle, how can I have a good marriage if they don't have a spine. The ones back home would merely do as I say something I have servants for." I replied back as Cersei had yet to come up with a betrothal so I would try and find one on my own before she could, I doubted she would pick one that was capable of thinking like she did but one that would likely be easily manipulated by her. She didn't want her son stabbed in the back after all. I would also have to keep an eye on who sniffed around Myrcella to ensure she was well taken care of as Cersei wasn't the best judge of character.

"You may have to deal with that soon." Cersei said looking as if she smelt something rotten, a look that was almost permanently on her face since we started heading north. "Your Father has been interested in combining the Baratheon and Stark families for some time and very few rumours that reached your Father about Joffrey are flattering." I gave her a dull look as the only reason his reputation wasn't worse was because I had made it clear that while I wouldn't kill him, I wasn't a kinslayer after all, I _would_ beat the shit out of him if he damaged our already stained reputation. I was not blind to the sins of either side of my family.

"So chances are I will be betrothed to one of the North Wolf's daughters. Oh how I hope they have a spine at the very least." I muttered in annoyance just as we finally entered Winterfell. I watched as Ned Stark looked over my smiling Father who was doing the same.

"You got fat." Robert said bluntly making Ned just raise an eyebrow as Robert was clearly larger than the mostly muscled Wolf. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when the two men laughed and hugged each other. "Nine years Ned, where have you been?"

"I've been ruling the North for you. It is good to see you again my friend." Ned said before taking a step back and gesturing to his family who was watching with varying degrees of patience. "May I introduce my family?"

"I would be glad to meet them. Ares, get your butt up here!" Robert said making me sigh inwardly as I guided Midnight to Joffrey's left, ignoring the brat's glare, and nodded to the curious family. "These are my eldest, twins, my Heir Joffrey and Ares."

"A pleasure my Grace. This is my Lady Wife Catelyn…" He gestured to a beautiful and slightly aged redhead that stood proud behind her children. "…my eldest and Heir Robb…" I saw a redhead trying and failing to copy his Father's stoic demeanour. "…my eldest daughter Sansa…" I saw a redheaded beauty that was blushing at Joffrey's smile. I didn't expect much from her. "…my younger daughter Arya…" I saw a defiant and impatient girl yet to grow into her body. Something about her caught my Father's attention so I would need to keep an eye out for her. "…my middle son Brandon…" I saw a bored boy that clearly had too much energy to keep still for long much to my amusement. "…and my youngest Rickon." I saw a boy barely weaned from his mother's breast looking at us all curiously.

"A fine brood you have. Ned, take me to the crypts. I would pay my respects." Robert said making me wince as Cersei glared at him.

"We have been travelling for a month, everyone is tired. The dead can wait." Cersei said but was ignored as Robert looked at his old friend.

"Perhaps Lady Stark could show us the way while the Lords attend their business." I suggested not wanting a shouting match to break out. We were guests in a Great Lord's domain after all.

"Gladly, my Prince." Catelyn said with her head bowed. I just hoped that our time here didn't follow this pattern all of the time.

BLP

I sighed tiredly as the welcoming feast trudged along. I was never one for extravagant things and Ned Stark had pulled out all the stops to host a feast that had even passed my Mother's standards, not that she would ever admit as such. It didn't help that such things led to me watching brainless girls trying to gain Joffrey's attention. It was rather sad to watch to be honest.

"Is that normal?" Arya asked looking at the crowd around Joffrey, which just so happened to include her sister Sansa, in disgust. I gave her an honest look of sympathy and nodded. I didn't know much about the she-wolf but it was clear that she could be as blunt as I was. I found it very refreshing and more than a little intriguing. I wonder if this is why Robert was enamoured with Lyanna Stark.

"As much as I would like to say otherwise, yes it is. The only ones that tend not to do so are girls that try to get his attention in other ways in order to fulfil their own ambitions. He is to be King, after all. Who ever manages to claim him will be Queen." I said resignedly knowing nothing good would come from Joffrey being on the throne but there was no way I wanted to sit on the throne or deal with the headache that came with it.

"You don't sound all that enthusiastic about having him on the throne. Do you want it for yourself?" She said making me laugh aloud catching the attention of those around us including our parents. I didn't laugh often especially at feasts like this so naturally they were surprised.

"No, I am an ill fit for the throne and don't believe it to be worth the headache. I prefer small plans and such. Give me ten men, or women, and after a week I can pay you back with a city and most of that is getting the men to my standards." I told her as I shook my head. As people turned their attention elsewhere I looked Arya in the eye. "There is a saying that the eyes are the window to our souls. I do not know how true that is but what is true is this. You can know what type of person someone is by looking into their eyes. What do you see when you look into my elder brother's?"

"Ares, Ares." Tommen called out excitedly as he ran towards us with Bran, Arya's younger brother, right behind him. "Is it okay if Bran joins our lessons tomorrow?" I looked into my Brother's hopeful eyes and smiled. I enjoyed seeing his innocence and did my best to let him keep it.

"He can but he will have to do everything I say and I would need to help him more than you since you already know the basics." I told him getting nods from the two children before they ran off to play. I turned back to Arya who was looking anywhere but at Joffrey. I grimaced since I knew that Joffrey's true nature was not a very nice thing to see but this way kept it from biting her in the rear which could happen as she would likely start her journey to womanhood soon.

"Have you taught others to use daggers before?" She asked clearly trying to take her mind off of what she saw and was likely trying to see if I would teach her too.

"Other than Tommen there was a group of orphans that banded together that I taught." I smiled as I remembered stumbling upon them. "It was sheer coincidence that I found them to be honest. I wanted to give them the skills to live without having to sell themselves as a good deal of them were young girls, younger than Tommen at the time." I kept out the fact that they devoted themselves to me, calling themselves my Shadow, despite me not wanting them to. I hadn't done it to gain followers but because I could do right for once. "I will teach you to use a dagger too, if you want."

"I would like that." She said after a moments thought with a bright smile. I nodded and caught sight of Jon Snow, supposedly Ned's Bastard, leaving.

"I will be in the training yard until noon. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to get some fresh air." I told her hoping to get a measure of Jon. I had a habit of learning about those that are underestimated thanks to being one of the few that didn't underestimate Tyrion who had helped me sharpen my mind even if it wasn't as sharp as his own. I was mildly surprised to see him speaking with Tyrion who spotted me instantly as I walked out.

"Ares! I was wondering how long it would take you to come out here. This is Jon Snow." Tyrion said gesturing to Jon with his goblet ignoring the boy's grimace at the surname. I nodded to the bastard as a sign of respect before turning back to my Uncle.

"I was enjoying my conversation with his Sister, Arya." I said making Tyrion smirk while Jon looked surprised. The Northerners probably thought that I didn't know how to handle a girl that wasn't girly. Or maybe he thought I wouldn't accept his connection to the Starks.

"So you finally found a girl that won't run away from you." Tyrion said making me shake my head knowing not to push that topic around her brother.

"From what little I know of her, she is likely to castrate me if I was to try and take her to my bed, never mind that she likely hasn't bled yet. I will admit that she intrigues me. She isn't a simpering idiot or one who seeks what isn't hers." I smiled as Tyrion laughed before getting to know Jon. It was a shame he was so focused on taking the Black. Although I had to wonder who his parents really were as there was no way Ned Stark would cheat on his wife like he had said. I had a suspicion it was Lyanna that birthed Jon but who was the Father?

BLP

"Now the first thing you need to remember is that weapons are to be respected." I said to the two eager boys as they held a wooden copy of a dagger in their right hands. "Unlike people weapons care not if you are high born or a peasant whore. Their blades will part your skin. Their bluntness will crush your bones. Due to this you will not deviate, that is to go against, my instructions." I let out a small smile as they put on serious faces, or as serious as they could at that age.

"Are you sure you should be using language like that around your Brother?" Jaime Lannister said in amusement as he watched the lesson. While he disliked what I was evidence of Jaime had always been a kind Uncle. Unlike what many would expect I preferred my Lannister Uncles to my Baratheon Uncles, Renly was a cleaner and leaner Robert and Stannis was an almost unfeeling rock whose only redeeming quality was his love for his daughter Shireen.

"It isn't anything he hasn't heard before and I'm sure Bran has heard the same." I said with a dismissive wave before turning back to the two boys. "The most important part of using any weapon is to get the correct grip. No matter how good your weapon is or how good you are with it, if they fall out of your hand then they're useless to you." I showed them the correct way to hold the daggers before Robb came over.

"Perhaps if they see what can be done with the daggers it would help the lesson stick." Robb said trying to be nonchalant but I could see the amused glance at my daggers. I also caught the amused look that Jaime gained as this was far from the first time my weapons had been seen as silly.

"Yes that is a good idea. Perhaps a spar between us?" I said keeping my face thoughtful while he nodded. "Wood or Steel?"

"Wood, we don't want any accidents." I gave a small smile that hid my annoyance while I palmed the two wooden daggers I had for demonstrations. I walked into the sparring area that was surrounded by Baratheon, Lannister and Stark men. I could hear their whispers and see the smirks on both sides, I also saw Joffrey look annoyed at me as he really couldn't ridicule my weapons after the last time we 'sparred'.

"You will fight until one of you yields or I end the match. Do you both understand?" Ser Rodrik said getting nods from us both. "Begin!" Robb raised his training sword and charged. I dashed forward and weaved around his strike, knocking his toes with my heel as I did so making him stumble into the mud. I allowed a smirk on my face as he got to his feet in annoyance. This time the only thing I moved was my arms to block his strikes. I made sure to make it look as effortless as possible to make him angrier. When he roared in anger and used a power strike I darted in and hit him several times in the chest and under arms rapidly making him fall to his knees in sudden pain. "Enough! Ares wins."

"When in a fight you need to keep a clear head. It doesn't matter if you're better in battle if they're in your head making you do what they want." I said holding out my hand to him which he took with minor grumbling. "A weapon is only as good as the one that wields it."

"That was awesome!" Bran said with wide eyes while Tommen had a large grin on his face. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"I could try but you might be more comfortable with another weapon." I said not wanting to give false hope but not wanting to crush his hopes either. He nodded eagerly anyway but then a snort had to ruin my good mood.

"You're all fools playing with toys." Joffrey sneered making the Lannister men laugh while the others bristled at the disrespect. I groaned inwardly as Joffrey unsheathed his sword. "Why not use real steel?"

"Perhaps because it is considered rude for a host to kill or be killed by their guest, unless you don't remember we are guests brother." I said turning to face the idiot. "Then again you can't speak about toys considering your favoured weapon is a crossbow." I smiled as his face went red as everyone not Lannister laughed. He went to charge me but was stopped by Sandor Clegane who knew I would humiliate the blond. "Now excuse me as I have a lesson to teach."


	9. Hera Druella Malfoy (Harry Potter)

**Growing As a Malfoy**

You never expect the things life throws your way. Whether it is an unforeseen accident or being reborn into a world thought fiction, as the opposite gender and into a family you hated in the series. Being the younger twin of Draco Malfoy was irritating to say the least. Lucius didn't care for the girl as he had his Heir and Narcissa didn't care either since she was the Perfect Pureblood wife. Beautiful, Powerful, Cunning and Submissive to her Husband to the extreme, as long as he said to focus on Draco she would. At the very least it allowed me to study at my own pace.

HDM

I sighed as Draco blew up another Cauldron and was scolded by his Godfather Severus Snape, who was supervising us as we started our Potion Tutoring. I was included for 'competition purposes' according to Lucius but the way Severus rolled his eyes when no one was looking told me otherwise. I kept an eye on my Forgetfulness Potion as Severus Vanished Draco's.

"Pay attention Draco! If you make such a simple mistake on such a simple Potion you will never be able to make better ones. You must block out all distractions while you make Potions." Severus lectured before sending a stinging hex at me. I twitched as I forced myself not to jump and continue stirring. "That was what you are meant to do Draco." If it was anyone else Draco would be threatening them with Lucius but Severus was his Best Friend so Draco knew that he would be the one in trouble. I sighed when the Potion was finished but frowned as the colour was slightly off. "Why are you frowning Hera?"

"The Potion is off. I followed the instructions to the dot. Either the instructions are off or I made a mistake somewhere." I said while going over the steps in my head and comparing it to the book but couldn't see the difference. Severus's face gave nothing away as he looked at my Potion.

"Yes it is a shade off but that is not your failing. Potion Books are a challenge as they give you the minimum to get the Potion right but it will never match the quality of a Master. Next week I want you to redo this Potion from memory alone and get it exactly as it should be." I nodded silently before Dobby appeared with a pop.

"Master says Aurors are here Mister Snapey." Dobby said nervously before popping out. Severus sighed before turning to us.

"Hera, bottle your potion and use it as a reference. Draco, clean up your ingredients and have the elf deal with the rest." He said as he sat and watched the door. I did as told while listening to Draco muttering under his breath. One minute later the door opened revealing an odd man with a peg leg and a magical eye and a black man with a blank look on his face.

"So Malfoy has you teaching his brats already Snape." The man with the leg said while keeping his magic eye on Severus as he looked us over. I had to stomp on Draco's foot before he started shouting at them. "The boy has no control over his emotions. Not like daddy dearest." He chuckled as I stomped on Draco's foot again.

"There's nothing in here Moody." The man's partner said in a deep voice getting a bark of laughter.

"Of course there isn't Kingsley. Malfoy has ears everywhere so he knew we were coming. We won't find anything here today." He said as he limped out with Kingsley behind him. As soon as the door closed Draco turned to me with his face red in rage.

"What do you think you were doing laying your Filthy hands on me Squib?!" He hissed in my face and before I could make him regret it Severus put him in a body bound.

"You were about to mouth of like a Gryffindor at one of the Aurors our Lord respected due to his skill! What do you think Lucius would do if you embarrassed the Malfoy name that way?" Severus scolded making Draco's eyes widen at the faux pas. "And if you haven't noticed Hera has magic otherwise she couldn't make Potions! It may not need a wand but there is a reason Muggles can't learn Potions!" The door opened once he finished his tirade and Narcissa walked in.

"Why is my son on the floor and bound by magic?" She asked with a raised brow.

"He took offense to Hera keeping him from shouting at your other guests. I just finished telling him why he was wrong to act that way and to call her a squib." Severus said as he released Draco who got up and stormed out the room.

"But she hasn't had any accidental magic." Narcissa exclaimed making me roll my eyes.

"You credited mine to Draco and I've been learning control of my magic so of course there aren't many now." I said leaving the unsaid 'you don't hang around enough to notice' that was implied. I collected my things and walked out while ignoring her watering eyes. I wasn't surprised when I found an Occlumency Book written by Severus on my bed that night.

HDM

"Enter." I called out as I placed down the book on Ancient Runes I had been reading. I raised a brow when Lucius entered and scanned the room. "How may I help you father?" I laughed internally at the flash of irritation on his face before he hid it. He should know that Severus drove details into our heads during our tutoring sessions.

"I had an interesting meeting with the Minister today. It seems his Undersecretary has been cursed recently." He said studying my reactions closely.

"She must be rather distraught. She lives to serve Minister Fudge." I said with a hint of sympathy and internally thanking Narcissa for giving me her copy of Severus's book.

"While it is nothing damaging she is distraught as you say. I find it curious that it started not long after she insulted you at the Ball." He said referring to the fact she had called me a squib and proceeded to talk down at me.

"I have no idea how the two are linked. To do magic without training or supervision is illegal and I wouldn't stain our name with such an amateur mistake." He really needed to work on his shields if he was going to twitch so much. "Besides such a thing would require me to have a wand." I took great pleasure in his paling. "Who would think that an eight year old like me who is thought of as a squib and will be considered such until my Hogwarts letter comes was capable of wandless magic?" I had no idea why people struggled with wandless as it just required focus and intent.

"Yes, that is ridiculous." He said while keeping an eye on me. We both knew I was responsible but without proof there was nothing he could do. "I will take my leave now." I gave him a smile as I went back to my book.

HDM

I smile as I entered the bookshop Flourish and Blott's. I had come here often to find things that weren't Dark like all the things in the Malfoy Library. I even liked to read the section out of the way by Muggleborn that refused to be pushed out. Hell, most people didn't realise the owners were adopted Muggleborn themselves. Flourish saw me as I entered and smiled.

"Ah, Hera I hope that's your Hogwarts letter in your hand. It would do me good to rub it in the naysayers' faces." He said with a chuckle. My smile widened as I shook my head.

"That would be unbecoming of a young Lady like me, Mr Flourish." I said making him laugh before looking at the door.

"Are you by yourself again?" He asked as he grabbed the First Year Package.

"Draco is insisting on doing his hair so they'll be along later. I swear he uses more products than mother, father and I combined." He laughed as he tallied it up after adding a couple of books he was holding for me. I raised a brow as I saw Blott getting his ear chewed by a bushy haired brunette my age. "Who's the chatterbox?"

"Hermione Granger, Muggleborn that's caught up in the hype right now. She seems to love books if the pile in her arms is anything to go by." He said pointing to the large pile of books in her arm that dwarfed mine.

"Tell me she has a Lightweight Trunk at the very least." I said in dread.

"What is a Lightweight Trunk exactly?" A woman behind me asked from where she had been looking at the books. I noticed she was an older version of the Muggleborn.

"It's as it sounds, a Trunk charmed to be light. Depending on how much you want to spend you can get one with multiple charms and functions such as shrinking on command and security."

"Hera has one she bought last year and I'm sure she's added her own protections to it." Flourish said with a 'look' at me. I deadpanned at him as Mrs Granger looked between us.

"What's with the look?" She asked him making me sigh.

"Her family isn't exactly known for being nice. Her mother's family the Black's are known to be nasty with their vengeance and the Malfoys are considered dangerous to cross. They aren't exactly known for doing things within the law either."

"Everything I placed on it is perfectly legal and non-lethal." I exclaimed in exasperation.

"How much of that is because of loopholes?" He asked pointedly making me grimace.

"Most of it but it has a three strike system." I admitted making him chuckle a little before getting serious.

"You'll need it if you get into Slytherin like I think you will."

"That's one of the Houses isn't it? Why do you seem unhappy with that?" Mrs Granger asked confused.

"The Houses cause an 'us-or-them' mentality and Slytherin has the worst reputation since the most recent Dark Lord recruited heavily from it and was said he was in it himself. There is also the fact that sometimes people in the Houses only wish they had the traits of." Flourish said with a sigh.

"So people that only think they're brave and noble will get into Gryffindor or those that believe they're cunning will get into Slytherin. I have met several people my age that are slated for Slytherin and I'm not impressed with most of them." I said with a grumble. "It'll probably be the safest place for me anyway." He thought for a moment before nodding with a look of distaste on his face.

"Where would I get that Trunk?" Mrs Granger asked trying to change the subject.

"It's two shops down if you turn left. If you aren't sure about what to get pick a standard set up instead of custom." Flourish said as I packed my books in the normal storage part for now.

HDM

I stared in shock at the wrecked shop. Ollivander's was a mess at the best of times but this was the messiest I'd seen it.

"I'll be with you in a moment Miss Malfoy." Ollivander said as a frightened guy my age stared at the destruction while waving wand after wand automatically while Ollivander handed them to him.

"I will wait." I said in shock as I realised who the guy was when I saw what condition the kid was in. He looked like _Dobby_ after Lucius told him to punish himself. I'd get Tom to call Madame Bones since it was widely known she handled abused cases personally.

"I wonder." Ollivander said before going to the back of the shop and grabbing a wand before handing it to the guy making the wind pick up and red sparks shoot out of it. "11 inches, Holly and Phoenix Feather. Interesting."

"I'm sorry but what's interesting?" The guy said.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr Potter." They ignored me as I gaped at the abused guy being Harry Freaking Potter. "I find it interesting that this wand when its brother, gave you that scar." I saw Harry gulp so I let them know I was still there.

"Not that it's any of my business but what was the Dark Lord's wand wood as I can't see someone like him having a Light aligned wood like Holly." I said getting both their attention.

"Right you are my dear. Holly is the wood of Life while He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wand had Yew, a wood of Death. He did many great things, horrible but great things." Ollivander said before snapping his fingers and a tape measure started whizzing around me. I 'accidently' locked the door with the first wand he gave me much to his amusement and Harry's annoyance. I did wince internally at the damage I did to his shop.

"Are all customers done like this?" Harry asked as he ducked under a knife.

"No but the tricky ones like you two tend to do great things. I like to think that I helped each of them by selling them their partner." Ollivander said with a chuckle. "I made this during my travels as a young man. 11 inches, Kaya and Phoenix Feather." I gasped as I felt it test my core and accept it with wind and silver sparks.

"Is that what I looked like with mine?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yours was a little more impressive due to you having more magic but it will be a while before you can beat her in a duel. That's Seven Galleons each." He said with a hand out while the other waved his wand repairing everything much to Harry's awe. The door opened to reveal Hagrid with a gorgeous female snow owl.

"Hey Hera I didn't see you there, Happy Birthday Harry!" Hagrid said with a cheer and I watched as Harry bonded with the owl.

"Hi Hagrid." I said sweetly in a voice that made them all shiver and Ollivander flee. "Might I ask why you haven't got in contact with Madame Bones about Mr Potter?"

"Well Dumbledore said…" He started to say before shutting up as he knew I didn't have a high opinion of him.

"Dumbledore said something along the lines of he'll deal with it and it won't happen again no doubt. However the Law states that all possible abuse and/or neglect of magical children are to be reported directly to Madame Bones herself. That doesn't even take into account the outrage should the public should they here that the Boy-Who-Lived relatives, non-magical no less, are treating him like a house-elf. You're not stupid Hagrid so please don't act it on the Old Fart's orders." I lectured the much taller but cowering man. I hated to do this but Hagrid was one of the few I could claim as a friend. Would I hell allow Dumbledore to sacrifice him.

"I'll get on it if you get him lunch." He said in defeat.

"Good, maybe now he'll be rid of that scar. I can feel its taint from here."


	10. White Fang's Bane (RWBY)

**Ignis Nikos**

I studied what remained of the train after the latest heist done by the White Fang, a group of Faunus that banded together with the goal of true equality between them and humans but had recently became terrorists under there new management. Thanks to their new direction the hate towards Faunus as a whole had grew until it was only a matter of time before another war broke out. I had been there when a then rogue sect of the White Fang had attacked Flare, a Primary Combat School for aspiring Hunters, and the school had not been able to recover before the negative emotions brought the Grimm. Needless to say I decided to take the fight to the White Fang and had made decent progress in pissing them off.

"It was those two again." Qrow Branwen, a Hunter Legend with ties to Vale and Atlas, said watching the footage salvaged from the droids that had been wrecked. "It seems she got cold feet though, she was the one to cut the engine from the rest of the train."

"That was found further along completely intact wasn't it?" I asked getting a distracted nod. "Do you think she found out about his kill count when they were separate or something else?" Every now and then a White Fang Member would leave or be found dead publicly as a message to traitors. It was the only reason I didn't place bombs in the hideouts I found rather than going in personally.

"I doubt it from the little exchange the tin cans caught. She apparently didn't like what Taurus was easing her into. I don't think she'll be a problem from now on." He said handing the scroll to me as it reruns the footage of the fight from several angles.

"That's all well and good but he was always the true threat and now he has no leash." He sighed as he took a swig of his flask while I caught sight out of the corner of my eye of a familiar woman walking towards us. Once she stopped I gave her a respectful nod. "Schnee, I thought you were to avoid cases like this due to conflict of interest."

"Due to the loss of droids here and upping security all hands are on deck until the next batch of droids roll out." Winter Schnee of the Atlas Military said holding her hand out for the scroll which I handed over after checking with Qrow. "We're going to need to up security even more than before. Nikos, I need a favour." I stared at Winter since she _never_ asked for favours. "Weiss is going to Beacon soon and some White Fang might try to take advantage of that. I would like you to watch her back from the shadows and I would rather it was you than Qrow."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Schnee." Qrow said taking his scroll back but was ignored as she kept looking at me.

"I can do that but from what I heard she isn't a pushover. Hell, from what I heard she would probably beat me like I owed her money if we ignored Semblances." I said making her shake her head.

"You have to get those doubts out of your head Nikos. With or without Semblances you would beat Weiss every time and it isn't any slight against Weiss. She's Decent but you're Good." Winter said making me grimace. I'd spent a decade being called a useless disappointment by my parents not only because I couldn't keep up with Pyrrha, my elder sister, but because I sucked with a sword. I hadn't left on the best of terms with them especially with my last conversation with Pyrrha which I had taken all my frustration and anger out on her reducing her to tears despite her being the only one I gave a damn about or gave a damn about me. It really wasn't my proudest moment.

"Fine, fine I'll do it. Where is she now?"

WFB

I listened with half an ear as Weiss sang for the audience while I scanned the landscape outside for anything out of the ordinary. I wasn't too fussed about the security inside the building as they had outsourced to Beacon for some Hunters but outside there was plenty of places to make a good attempt.

"There you are." I said noticing movement on a nearby roof. I leapt over easily to see three White Fang setting up a mortar aimed at, I presumed, Weiss. I checked Raptor, my Tekko-Kagi, and made sure they were both in Stun Mode with a charge before making sure the blades on the back of my boots had a charge. "You know…the War of Art is well over." I watched them freeze and slowly turn their heads to me. "This is the part where you three make a choice, surrender or be beaten to a pulp."

"W-w-we're not afraid of you Red Shadow!" The Squirrel Faunus shouted with fear clear in his voice as he flicked out a baton. Apparently the other two didn't agree as they froze. I decided to make things quick as I Blinked in front of the Squirrel and smashed the baton out of his hand before knocking him out. I turned to the other two only to see them be shot in the head. I Blinked to the other side of the roof just as the one I beat was given the same treatment and a bullet missed me. A quick scan of the area showed the silhouette of a fleeing figure.

"Got you." I said Blinking towards the figure and slamming her, no way was she getting confused for a guy with clothes that tight, but before I could do more she melded into my shadow and moved elsewhere. It was in that moment that I knew who she was and really hated what was about to happen.

"Let me go Ignis, they need to pay." She said splitting her sniper rifle in two making two aura blades appear. I sighed as I got to my feet and switched Raptor to Kill Mode knowing I couldn't hold back against her.

"And they will, Kin, but if we did it your way we would just be replacing them." I said to my fellow Flare Survivor and, although you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her now, Kangaroo Faunus. She also happened to be my ex-girlfriend until that day. "Don't make me do this."

"I can't let you stop me." I ducked under her first attack and blocked the second before lashing with a kick aimed at her pouch that she avoided by melding into the shadows. I flipped forward deflecting he double blade strike upwards and blinked behind her slamming into her back. She didn't fall though and forced me into the air and sliced at me forcing me to Blink beside her and barely avoid being skewered. I grabbed her arm knowing she wouldn't be able to meld without melding me too and switched Raptor to Stun Mode.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." I hardened my heart to her screams as the electricity slowly knocked her out.

WFB

"That was kind of you." A voice said as I walked out of the Mental Correction Facility for Faunus with Kin's sniper rifle on my back. I ignored him as I lit a cigarette, I didn't smoke often but there were times it helped me calm down. However, what he said next put me on edge, "Not many people are willing to help a wannabe Bane that far into depression."

"What exactly is your point?" I asked glaring at the silver haired man drinking from a mug. White Fang's Bane was what authorities called me while those that tried to emulate me were regarded as wannabe Banes. Thanks to most methods used we weren't very well liked as a whole, I was probably the most respected since I shared what I found with the proper authorities and gave them all the evidence they needed to arrest those I captured and allowed myself to be taken into custody the few times I killed.

"The Various Councils want you Banes to be dealt with. They see you all as a threat to the public and won't be swayed otherwise despite the fact none of you have yet to have collateral deaths in any of your operations." He said not fussed at my borderline hostile reaction. I had to withhold a snort at the collateral comment as that was the main reason people became Banes for the most part.

"And the fact that there is no organisation or collaboration between us merely means we are a threat they can deal with while looking competent. While that is nice to know it doesn't explain who you are or why you are here." He nodded as if he was expecting the question.

"My name is Monty Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. A mutual friend of ours pointed me in your direction when he heard of this and we came up with a plan to keep you out of the firing line. I am here to offer you a position at Beacon in order to convert you from Bane to Hunter over time. This will keep you safe and give you the education you are missing out on. You will, however, have to follow my orders and limit your Bane activities." I sighed knowing that there was only one way out of this without being branded a criminal by politicians trying to make themselves look good.

"When does it start?" I was not at all comforted by the smile on his face.

WFB

"So Ozpin managed to convince you to go to Beacon, I'm not surprised considering his silver tongue." Qrow said through my scroll as I scanned the crowd of hopefuls to see if there was anyone noticeable in the Airship. I could have sworn I saw Pyrrha but she was still in Mistral last time I checked and there was no way our parents would let her come here. "I'm surprised he found you so fast, you can be as elusive as me at times."

"Don't give me that you drunk. I know you're the mutual friend he mentioned. He probably found me because I was dealing with a Bane without their status being known." I said rolling my eyes as he chuckled. "But that isn't why you called me."

"True…my nieces are starting Beacon today, both of them, and with my side of things getting more complicated I can't watch over them as much as I would like to. They can look after themselves, Junior learnt that the hard way, but they're both rather naïve about the world…Ruby especially. With you there I don't have to worry so much. Yang Xiao Long is a thrill seeker with _long_ blond hair and shotgun gauntlets. Ruby Rose wears a red cloak and wields a scythe. I doubt you will miss them." I nodded noticing them out of the corner of my eyes before I saw someone on someone I didn't think I was going to see anytime soon.

"I'll keep an eye on them but I just saw someone we talked about recently. Belladonna is here at Beacon. How much pull does Ozpin have?" With how much vetting went on to ensure there were no infiltrators there was no way she was here without Ozpin knowing.

"A lot, Ozpin is a Master of the Game but unlike the other Masters he only works with willing pieces even if they don't always know they're in it. Belladonna wants redemption and Ozpin is willing to help her along that path but if she diverts from it he will deal with her personally. Keep an eye on her if it suits you but don't act against her yet. See if she stays the course. I've got to go, keep me updated if you can." I sighed as he hung up wondering what I got myself into.

"Too late to turn back now, Beacon here I come."


	11. Black Tom Cat (Highschool DxD)

**Walking Alone**

"Get that Damn CAT NOW!" A Devil screamed as my Discs burned his hair off. I snickered quietly as I clawed out the throat of the one I had captured. I knew nothing good would come of Kuroka agreeing to become that bastard's Bishop but no~, Kuroka knows better than Kuromaru. I just hoped she got Shirone out okay, as the youngest she was babied more than I was but that was mainly because I was doing it as well as Kuroka even if there was only a year of a difference. I leaped to the side as rock spikes appeared where I was standing.

"Oh dear, you seem to be having some…performance issues." I said in a mock sympathetic tone as I kicked one of the spikes impaling the one that created them in the stomach. I may not be able to use senjutsu yet but I was strong and fast in my own right. I wasn't expecting the lightning blast that sent me out of the woods and rolled on the ground. Before I could get up two devils dog piled on me.

"We have you now!" The bald one said making me snort even as I struggled against the two on top of me.

"Wow! You and your friends got me after three weeks! Bravo, my Friend. They'll be sure to make you a Satan now." I drawled out with a roll of my eyes. I did start to worry when I felt a rope get tied to my feet, hands and tail.

"Oh they will reward me for killing you but you won't die quickly." He said with a laugh as I was dragged towards the lake I planned to use against them. My eyes widened when I saw a massive boulder with rope around it, rope that led to me. "Enjoy your bath Cat." I didn't have time to respond as the Boulder was thrown far into the lake dragging me with it. I fought to keep the panic down as I twisted around trying to get my teeth at the rope but stopped just short. With my eyes shut tight I forced my body to twist dislocating my shoulder as I started gnawing on the rope. Thanks to my sharp teeth it didn't take long before I was free. I switched to my Cat Form so I floated up to the surface faster.

"That wasn't fun." I muttered to myself once I broke the surface and swam to the closest edge. I panted heavily as swimming in Cat Form with a dislocated shoulder was hard work.

"Spread out and scan the lake! Lord Lucifer wants the Nekoshou found immediately!" A Devil bellowed from nearby. I spotted a hollow log and hobbled into it just before the Devils flew overhead. I don't know why Lucifer wanted me but if what the morons said was true then being in the Underworld was very dangerous for me. I hoped I could find Kuroka and Shirone in the Human World.

BT

I sighed as I stretched out on the tree I had slept on for the night. Two years had gone by since Kuroka had killed her King and I hadn't found anything about her or Shirone. I took that as good news since the only thing that remotely looked like news was Stray Hunters being found dead with Senjutsu being the cause. I was knocked out of my thoughts as a couple of Tanuki Yokai ran towards my tree. I raised an eyebrow as I switched to Cat Form and watched carefully as they got close. I had to stop from hissing when I saw a kitsune tied up on the front one's back. The fact that she looked four, although her awareness meant she was likely just small, and had eyes wide in fear pissed me off.

"Do you think we lost them?" The one holding the young girl asked his cohort as she saw me in the tree. I shifted back into my True Form and put a finger to my lips.

"For now but we shouldn't linger too long. This will only work if Yasaka has no idea where the brat is." The other said bent over as he breathed heavily. I created a Neutral Disk, unlike Kuroka I condensed my Ki into Disk forms and added extras, and threw it in a way it would curve through the air. I timed it perfectly as it took the head off of the second one just as he stood up.

"Gaara!" The other shouted in shock throwing the girl away. I quickly created Linked Disks using what little Senjutsu I knew so she appeared in my arms.

"I need you to be quiet while I deal with him okay? Do yourself a favour and keep your eyes closed too." I said to her as I untied her quietly. I was lucky she hadn't seen the kill and I had no desire for her to see me kill the second. I smiled as she did as she was told.

"Show yourself!" The Tanuki demanded just as I dropped from the tree. I moved quickly and clawed his throat out before he realised I was there. I was glad that the gurgling was quiet so the girl couldn't hear them. I jumped back up to her while being careful not to startle her.

"I'm going to pick you up so I can carry you elsewhere, okay Midget." I told her smirking as I got the reaction I was looking for.

"I'm NOT a midget!" She shouted as I carried her away from the corpses. I raised an eyebrow at her as her nine tails swished around in irritation.

"Are all Kitsune as small as you are or do you hate milk?" I asked ignoring the glare she was sending me. The fact that she could do that after being kidnapped told me she was mentally stronger than most. I chuckled as she started hitting my chest despite me being twice her size.

"My name is Kunou and I'm not short." She said with a huff as she stopped hitting me. My ears twitched as I heard distant shouts of people wanting to save her.

"I can hear some people coming to save you so stay here and get their attention." I told her as I set her down.

"You're not going to stay for your reward!" She asked with wide eyes making me shake my head.

"I'm a Nekoshou and last I checked it was still open season on us. I wish you well Midget." I told her before walking away.

"WAIT! What's your name?" She called out as I created Linked Disks to escape before I was found.

"Kuromaru, my name is Kuromaru." I stepped into the Disk and changed Form as I appeared in a tree above her. While I didn't want to be found I wasn't going to let her go off with just anyone. It hurt to see her downcast as she stared at where I had been but I wasn't taking chances. I tensed as a bunch of Yokai ran into the clearing Kunou was in but I relaxed as soon as she reacted to them.

"Kaa-chan!" Kunou shouted with tears running down her face as she ran to a woman that looked like her. I almost choked as I realised she was Yasaka the Kyubi Kitsune as in the Leader of all Yokai.

"Kunou! Oh I'm so glad you're okay! Are you okay? What happened?" Yasaka said as she swept her up into a hug and checked her over for injuries.

"I'm okay, Kuromaru saved me." Kunou said making Yasaka freeze which was not good for me.

"Kunou honey I need you to tell me exactly what happened okay." Yasaka said as she held Kunou's head in her hands. Kunou was confused but did as she was told and explained how she was kidnapped and how I saved her before growling out how I kept calling her a Midget. Once she was finished she hugged Yasaka and fell asleep.

"That doesn't make sense. Kuromaru was said to be as mad as Kuroka so why would he save Kunou-hime?" A two tailed Kitsune asked in shock.

"I long suspected that we were lied to but this just proves it. I have no doubt in what Kunou said being true and it wouldn't surprise me if Kuromaru is watching us right now." I kept in a snort as more than a few turned around in panic as if I was behind them about to say Boo. I wasn't too surprised when Yasaka looked right at me and mouthed 'thank you' to me. I nodded to her before slinking away silently.

BT

"You're a hard person to track down Kuroka." I said making her and her two companions jump up and prepare for a fight. "Three years has to be the longest we've spent playing hide and seek." I smirked as they turned towards me before they blinked in surprise as Kuroka barrelled into me almost knocking me out of the tree.

"You had me worried Tomcat, nya." She said rubbing her head against mine while smothering me to her chest. I rolled my eyes and poked her side forcing her to let go.

"So says the one that killed her King that led to us being hunted. It took me a week to find out why I was public enemy number two. I was just glad you got Shirone away." Our reunion was interrupted by her companions who were rather annoyed with us.

"Kuroka, who is this?" The silver haired one asked as he slowly relaxed. From what little I could sense he was a Devil/Human Hybrid while the brown haired guy was a Monkey Yokai.

"This is my little Brother Kuromaru, nya!" She said happily making the two groan in unison. I guess Kuroka had asked them to knock her up at some point.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you for any children." I told them getting a pout from Kuroka while they both looked relieved. "So who are they and where is Shirone?" My mood plummeted when she looked away and scratched her head.

"They're Vali and Bikou." She said making me slap the back of her head. "I didn't get to Shirone before I got out of my rage. The Devils got to her first and were going to execute her before Sirzechs Lucifer stepped in. I heard rumours he wanted you for his sister as well but he couldn't find you."

"Are you sure it's a wise idea to tell him that?" Bikou asked seeing how angry I was getting both at Kuroka for leaving Shirone and the Devils for taking her.

"His anger now is nothing compared to what it would be if he found out on his own after meeting me." Kuroka said warily. There was a reason Nekomata were rarely male as they tended to have tempers, combined with powers that could bring entire species to their knees was not good for our own survival as a species since it caused so much fear.

"Where was she between then and him?" I asked cracking my hands to distract me from my mounting fury. Kuroka didn't look like she wanted to tell me and I wasn't the only one to notice.

"From what I know from Azazel she was held in Purgatory." Vali said almost making my control snap. Purgatory was named as such because it was a place where they kept the Most Dangerous Criminals of the Underworld. There was the Open Area which the stronger ones were sent to live till they died and the Closed Area which was like a very restrictive maximum security prison. It was rumoured that the current Satans would have been sent there if they lost the war. To put Shirone there was unacceptable.

"It was nice seeing you again Kuroka. We need to find a way to stay in touch." I told her as I turned to leave. "Now I need to do something you should have done well before now."

BT

"You know, you guys suck." I said blandly to the guards as they lay in pain or unconsciousness. "How you kept those guys in check I'll never know." I gestured to the mummy tied bundles off to the side. Just because I didn't want to kill anyone at the moment didn't mean I was letting these animals free. I created a Disk and infused it with Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Water, Light, Darkness and what Senjutsu I dared boost it with just as a group of Devils appeared led by a maid. I smirked at them as I threw the Disk at the empty prison and watched as the force knocked all but the maid off their feet.

"In the name of Lord Lucifer you are under arrest." The maid said making me snort.

"As if I give a damn about Lucifer, I just learnt that my sister was thrown in this place years ago despite having done no crime. The ones merely knocked out had nothing to do with it while the others beat her despite the fact she was a child. You'll find they are now crippled in terms of magic and can't lift more than their own body weight." I wasn't surprised when her eyes went wide or when she appeared behind me ready to knock me out. What she didn't count on was my tail wrapping around her wrist allowing me to twist and throw her into the Devil that managed to get back to his feet.

"It was never going to be that easy Grayfia." He said helping her onto her feet while I kept my eyes on them. "Please remember that Sirzechs-sama wants him alive."

"I'm more cautious about why he isn't trying to flee despite knowing he stands no chance against this many Devils, Beowulf." She said making me roll my eyes.

"The only ones a threat to me are you and him. Besides, I'm just stalling so you can't save anything of the place. I can't exactly have you stop the whole razing it to the ground now can I?" I said gesturing to the fact that the other Devils were still on the ground. Seeing that there was a part of the prison that could be salvaged, she immediately went to cast magic on it while Beowulf charged at me. I used Linked Disks to bypass Beowulf and get close to her. She cancelled the spell immediately as she dodged my claws and feet. I used Disks to keep Beowulf from interfering and knew if they weren't aiming to subdue me they would have killed me already.

"Stand down. You know you can't beat us." Grayfia said making me chuckle as I noticed that my Disk had done its job.

"I didn't need to beat you just stall you. Goodbye." I called out as I fled using Linked Disks taking too much pleasure in her widening eyes as she realised she had let me stall her.


	12. Devil From Heaven (Fairy Tail)

**Becoming More**

I ignored the ache of my muscles I brought down the pickaxe on the rocks that contained the metals needed for my captors to finish their Tower Of Heaven. I didn't care what the hell they wanted I just wanted the hell away from here, preferably booting the bastards between the legs on my way out.

"You're wearing your thoughts on your face again." Old Man Rob said quietly not to alert those watching over us. I quickly schooled my face to show no emotion making the kind man sigh. I worked away while keeping an eye on the other children that had been brought in after those I had been brought in with died. I didn't hate them like they all thought I did. I had to watch as the kids I had forged a bond with die one by one and I just couldn't bear to do it again.

"I hope they don't do anything stupid. That Jellal is too headstrong for his own good and the others follow him." I muttered to him as he glanced at them and I could tell he was worried about them. I admired the man for being able to bear the pain with a smile and still open his heart to those that needed his help and support.

"They'll be fine, none of them are stupid and they'll keep an eye out for each other." Rob said but I could tell he was just trying to convince himself. There was a snap followed by Rob wincing and then I felt a lash on my back making me growl and glare at the one that whipped us making him gulp.

"Enough talk, more work." He said barely keeping himself from stuttering as I raised the pickaxe and brought it down while keeping eye contact with him. It was clear what my message was. One day he would fall to me and I would enjoy every second of it.

DFH

I grit my teeth as lightning ran circuits around my body when the Mage slammed the staff into my guts. The other kids had made the same mistake as their predecessors and got caught. Of course I was believed to be in league with them and was being 'persuaded' to confess. Once the Staff was removed I breathed heavily and spat out the blood from where I had bit my tongue.

"Aw~ did the sweet little slaves hurt your feelings. Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo better?" I said over sweetly knowing that they would never believe anything I told them so I may as well as piss them off enough to kill me. It looked like it was going to work until one of the other Mages stopped him.

"Do you honestly think I don't see what you're trying to do, Brat?" He said glaring at me before backhanding me hard enough to split my lip. "That little redhead thought she was a tough little thing too, not bad for an eleven year old but what hope does an eight year old like you have?" I gave him a bloody grin as I laughed.

"I'm tougher than I look otherwise I would already be dead. You're also an even bigger idiot than I think you are if you think you've broken Erza's spirit." My grin grew as I saw his anger grow enough that he grabbed me by the throat. He looked to be warring with himself before he suddenly got a satisfied look on his face.

"If you think what we did to her isn't good enough then I guess I'm going to modify something I was planning." He said as he pulled out a metal rod and before long it was glowing orange and radiating heat. The grin fled from my face as I glared at the man as I had seen what they had done to Erza when I was dragged in here and I knew this was _REALLY~_ going to hurt. I kept up the glare and refused to blink as the metal rod was slowly brought near my right eye before being shoved harshly into it. I let out a loud scream as my eye popped and the socket burned all the while he had a grin on his face.

"Oh great I'm going to need to make another eye patch." The third one said with an annoyed sigh as the rod was removed. I panted heavily as I glared as best I could at the man as I refused to be broken. "You really should just kill the Brat."

"Perhaps I should take the other eye to save us all the bother?" The man with the rod said before loud explosions were heard and the wall I was chained to collapsed making me fall to the ground. I looked up to see part of the ceiling falling on two of my torturers while the one that took my eye was getting to his feet. Seeing my chance for revenge and freedom I moved quickly and wrapped the chains on my wrist around his neck before he could get fully to his feet.

"I thought I was going to have to wait to get you back for that but it seems my luck has turned." I whispered into his ear as I wrapped the chain around a few more times and then pulled as tightly as I could as he clawed at them. It took barely a minute of futile struggling he went limp. I didn't trust him not to try and trick me so I bashed his head off of the ground several times before I felt something break. With that done I took the key to my cuffs from his belt and freed myself. I ripped part of his shirt off and wrapped it around my eye to keep the air from getting into it.

"Damon, are you alright child?" Rob's voice said making me turn to see him and Erza, who had a sword, standing there watching me.

"Not really, what's going on?" I said honestly picking up the Staff and walking towards them.

"We're getting out of here." Erza said firmly making me smile. Freedom sounded very good to me right now. I followed them out of the corridors into chaos as they slaves rose up against their enslavers. I had no idea why they chose now to do so but I wasn't going to complain. I saw one of the slavers reach out to grab Erza and so I slammed the Staff into his stomach before he got too close. I felt a surge from inside me and my eyes widened as he was enveloped in flames.

"Those Staffs were made for those without magic. When used by those with it their own affinity overrides the Lacrima inside. Be careful that your affinity with fire doesn't consume you." Rob said to me before looking forward. I saw fear flash on his face and turned to see a Mage about to kill Erza. I barely blinked and suddenly Rob was between them taking the blast of magic for her. I watched in horror as the man who had kept me sane fell to the ground heavily wounded with no chance of getting to someone who could heal him.

"ERZA RUN!" I shouted out to the girl once rage overtook my shock. I didn't want the Old Man's last act to be in vain. I charged them as I felt the surge again and heard Erza's scream of sorrow and rage. I swung the Staff creating a wave of fire just as a bunch of swords flew at them. Those the swords didn't kill were given a slow death by the flames. "Everyone to the boats!"

"Damon!" Erza shouted as I blasted the remaining Magi with fire. "I have to get Jellal! Make sure the others get on the boat!" I was about to protest but she ran off. I let out a sigh and made my way towards the other kids who were arguing about following Erza. I knew they would ignore me so I sent a blast of fire between them and the Tower making all of them jump into the closest boat which departed immediately.

"Kid, you should get to a boat." One of the men said and before I could protest I heard a scream. I snapped up to see Erza fall from the Tower and before I could comment on how far she was falling from it large blasts of magic headed towards the boats. I sent balls of fire to divert them but I was getting weaker and weaker until one aimed directly at me sent me into the ocean while my vision went black.

DFH

"Wake up Meatsack." A gruff voice said as a hand impacted my face. My eye snapped open to see a being standing over me. It was humanoid in shape but had a snout on its face with sharp fangs poking out of its chops and red on black eyes unlike my own violet on white. Its skin was a dark almost black red and it had bone spikes poking out of its arms and shoulders. It had a long, thin and flexible tail with a spiked cone tip as well as four large wings on its back.

"What are you and how did I get here?" I asked hoarsely as I looked around to see myself in a large cave.

"I am the Last Untainted. You Meatsacks lack the control to say my true name and none but the one that trapped me here has earned it. As to where we are, it was once known as Atlantis. Time has ravaged it and now it is my prison."

"If this is a prison then how did I get here?" I asked slowly getting to my feet. I kept an eye on it as I looked around.

"The tide brings in odd things at times. At times I believe it is her idea of a joke. I will not complain as this gives me the means of being free. Come along Meatsack, I will not have a weakling as my Devil Slayer." He said walking away from me. I sighed knowing I had no choice if I wanted to live my life how I wanted to. We entered a smaller cave that looked to be a den. "I will push you to your limits and then beyond them. By the time I am done you will be a name to be feared Meatsack. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I said simply as I met his gaze before he frowned. I stumbled as he snatched the cloth from my face. I was about to protest when he popped his right eye out, which was immediately replaced by another, and shoved into the socket where mine had been. I hissed as it burned for a minute. Once the burning stopped I opened my eyes and was surprised I could see even better than before even if there was a slight black tint.

"You'll also learn how to see properly from that eye. Now get some food down you before we begin. You have a lot to learn."

DFH

"Blaze Devil's Iron Fist!" I roared as I implanted a red streaked white fire coated fist into the pillar of the room I created during my training. Over the last four years I had learnt much from the Untainted including what brought him here. He had fled from Zeref and his fake Demons, which were created from the energy of True Demons including the Untainted, and taken refuge here until he was sure Zeref was gone and came back with a vengeance. He was later defeated by Mavis Vermillion and imprisoned here until he met certain conditions. While bitter about the imprisonment he spoke of Mavis with only respect in his voice.

"Your control has improved greatly Damon." Untainted making my head whip around to him since that was the first time he used my name, I didn't even know that he knew it. "When I first taught you the Iron Fist you would have destroyed the pillar with brute force. You have learnt the Devil and Human tongues and writing while being able to use your eyes to see as a Devil your age should."

"You say that last part as if it is a compliment." I said dryly knowing that Devil's were considered barely more than blind until they hit fifty years of age. Not a surprise if you take into how versatile and how much control over they had over them. Night Vision, Mage Vision, Heat Vision, Eye Magic Negation and Hypnotism were things that I could do and that were barely scratching the surface. The most confusing thing was the fact that the Devil Eye upgraded my normal one to have the same even if it still looked human.

"For a human it is very high praise. Our time is almost at an end." He said with a smile as I wrenched my hand out of the pillar. "The fishing pond is the only way out of Atlantis and the place is yours once we're done. My True Name is Debiru and for you to truly become my Devil Slayer you need to live up to the name." My eyes widened as I realised what he meant. While the Devil had been a harsh teacher and an arsehole at times he had grown on me.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" I asked making him nod.

"Of course, my only release is death. Mavis was very thorough in her magic. In order for you to finish this you will need to consume my essence when you destroy this body but by doing so you will become half Devil and perhaps with time you will be able to tap into it. Do me a favour and give Mavis's guild a headache when you leave." He gave a little chuckle as he stood to his full height as I took deep breathes in order to prepare myself for what he wanted me to do. "A Devil amongst the Fairies. I guess that's the best revenge I could get on Mavis."

"Secret Art: Blaze Devil Final Palm!" I called out as condensed flames surrounded me hand as I slammed the palm onto his stomach harshly. The flame spread quickly as he smiled at me. His body became ashes and a black smoke rose from it until I inhaled it. I grunted as the essence wrapped around my Magic Container and I felt my teeth grow as well as an extra weight on my back and an extra limb. I looked back to see two wings and a tail while my skin was the same as Debiru's until the essence buried itself and they disappeared. "You really couldn't admit you fell in love with a Meatsack could you, Mentor?" I decided that I would rest and leave the next day.


	13. Love's Blind Son (Percy Jackson)

**You're Greek**

I sighed as I unlocked the front door with the spare key I always kept on me for when my arsehole of a father locked me out, which had happened with annoying regularity recently. As soon as the door closed I ducked under the bottle aimed at my head. I ignored the spray of glass as I glared at the drunk.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded having had enough of taking things quietly. The man was supposed to look after me but I had to learn to do everything myself and for some reason no one managed to make anything criminal stick to the bastard despite clear evidence.

"You are my problem you little shit! I had a good thing before your whore of a Mother left you on the damn doorstep! Why don't you just go and die in a ditch already?!" He demanded before stumbling towards me. Luckily I had thought of this long ago and grabbed a wooden baseball bat I left at the door. As soon as he saw it he hesitated allowing me to swing low between his legs. I grinned darkly as he went down and raised the bat above my head.

"If I see you again I will kill you." I brought the bat down on his head knocking him out and panted heavily as I stared at the man that denied me any kind of Love through his attitude towards others. It was time I got away from the moron. I frisked him for his wallet and took all of the notes, leaving the cards since I wasn't stupid or heartless, before going to pack. I didn't have many clothes partly because I barely had money spent on and the fact I was really damn fussy for some reason. I went to leave before a hand grabbed my ankle.

"Where do…?" My father started to ask before I interrupted him with a foot to the face. I left and locked the door, taking both keys with me to make things difficult for him. I decided to head for the forest since it was well known I disliked seeing myself being covered in dirt, and I did mean seeing since I didn't mind the actual feeling, and the fact that it would lead to a travel hotspot where I could disappear in the crowd for a while. I grimaced as the mud splattered over my clothes knowing that if I looked down I would go on a rant that would really slow me down.

"Well, well, this is the last place I expected to find one of _hers_." An unnerving voice said behind me, _right_ behind me. I swung around aiming at where I heard the voice came from. I was surprised when the bat was knocked from my hands that only grew when a hand grabbed and lifted me by the throat. I looked into cold sapphire eyes that glittered with unconcealed madness. "Such pretty eyes you have Love Spawn. I want them." My insides turned cold as his free hand slowly moved towards my face.

LBS

I ran through the forest following the wind since I could no longer see. Having your eyes, which never decided on a colour, gouged out tended to do that. The insane bastard had just left me to die after knocking me out as he cooed about my eyes. I had ripped my T-shirt to make a blindfold to keep the air from getting to my brain which was extremely uncomfortable. I frowned as I started to get a hint of my surroundings despite not seeing anything.

"Whoa kid slow down!" A voice said and for some reason I was inclined to listen despite the last stranger I met attacking me. I stopped and listened to what sounded like an animal walking towards me. "Man, you move quickly. What's with the Blindfold?"

"I've just had my eyes taken from me. Did you expect me to show my sockets to everyone?" I gasped out with my throat still sore from the guys hand and the screaming I did. I had felt every damn second of it and wasn't in a good mood.

"Hades, that's horrible. I'm Clive Marsh and I was sent to escort you to Camp." He said and I could hear the sincerity in his voice but I had to ask a few things.

"Daniel Lake, who sent you and why the hell should I go to this Camp of yours?" I asked in annoyance as I heard even more hooves. What the hell was going on?

"Ah, right I forgot about that. Chiron sent me and Camp's full name is Camp Half-Blood which is the only truly safe place for demigods like your self." He said with a nervous chuckle as I 'stared' at him.

"I shouldn't believe you but it makes a few things fit, including why I have been able to weave around the trees. If I don't like the place then I'm leaving, blind or not." I said blandly hoping that I would be able to recover in peace.

LBS

"How many of these damn things are there?" I shouted in annoyance as I used the sword I took from Clive, he had brought it for me but was reluctant to give it to a blind boy so I had to take it from him when a Cyclops appeared, to cleave the head off of another Hellhound. I had killed at least three different packs already and more and more kept on coming after us.

"I don't know but we're not too far from Camp." Clive managed to pant out as he jumped around to avoid some that went after him. I growled as I killed another hellhound before I heard an odd whistling over the growls, barks, paws and heavy breathing. I heard it stop as something impacted a hellhound before. It was followed by a lot more whistles and thuds ending the barks and growls. "The Hunters…"

"Hunters?" I asked not sure if that was a good thing as it didn't say what they hunted but decided to be civil if the awe in Clive's voice was anything to go by.

"Yes, my Hunters to be exact young one." A powerful female voice said near me but fortunately not close enough like the madman that took my eyes.

"I'm going to guess that I heard arrows. Thanks for the help, I doubted I could have gotten them all without serious injury and Clive doesn't have any weapons." I said remembering the manners I was taught by my old neighbour before she passed on in her sleep. I missed that woman.

"You are welcome. I didn't expect one of hers, a boy no less, to thank me." The voice said in clear amusement. "I am Artemis and these are my Hunters, companions and daughters both."

"That's the second time I've been referred to as 'hers'. Who exactly am I the son of?" I asked curiously making her chuckle.

"Aphrodite if I wasn't mistaken but you don't act like hers and I would need to see your eyes to be sure." She said making me sigh. That answered a few questions I had and explained several of my quirks that I didn't understand.

"I'm rather lacking in the eyes department at the moment. Is there something I can do for you as I kind of want to get to Camp?" I asked making a few of the Hunters scoff.

"Just because you can't see past your own vanity doesn't give you an excuse to refuse our Lady's request." One said making me turn my head to her in disbelief.

"Get over yourself bitch." I said making them gasp before I removed the blindfold making a few inhale sharply. "When I said I was lacking I meant I had them gouged out of my skull by a psycho. It was a pleasure to meet you Artemis but you need a leash for some of your Hunters. Clive, I'll be heading the way we were before the ambush, catch me up when you're finished here." I nodded to Artemis before putting the blindfold back on and leaving. I ignored the sounds of puking and of Artemis chastening her Hunter.

LBS

"Here we are, Camp Half-Blood." Clive said still a bit high from our meeting with the Hunters. Apparently I had earned Artemis's respect in our short exchange and had asked Clive to ensure I made it to Camp safely. She had also had him tell me that the Wind was helping me 'see' and my connection to it was becoming stronger even than that of my Mother's, even if it wasn't anywhere near the level of a child of Zeus. I could now 'see' about a room's distance in all directions and my other senses were getting better too.

"Is that strawberries I smell?" I asked glad for a pleasant scent as so far it had all been trees or monsters. While the former wasn't too bad the latter was getting worse to deal with as time went on so I relished the amazing scent as much as I could without losing track of my surroundings.

"Mr D helps them grow so we can sell them. It helps save a few headaches we would have to deal with when it came to Mortals otherwise." I came out of my revelry as I heard hooves approaching, louder and more than Clive's so either more Satyrs were coming or the Centaur Chiron was coming to greet us.

"Ah, Clive, I take it this is the Demigod you were sent to retrieve. Good evening young man, I am Chiron the Activities Director of Camp and Trainer of Heroes. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." A new voice said as the hooves stopped near us. What little I could tell showed him towering over me but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, this is Daniel but I got there a tad later than I needed to be." Clive said with a tinge of guilt in his tone making me shake my head in annoyance knowing he could have done nothing.

"There was nothing you could have done Clive." I told the Satyr in annoyance as I removed my blindfold to show Chiron.

"I am sorry you had to deal with losing your eyes, Child." Chiron said sympathetically but I couldn't detect any pity, which I was glad for as all that weren't 'in the know' had showered me with the useless sentiment. "Clive, please show him around as best you can in the circumstances while I think of ways to help him overcome his issues."

"Sure, come along Daniel and please put the blindfold back on." Clive said walking away after giving Chiron a nod. I did as asked as Clive gave me the tour. "…and this is the Campfire. All Cabins on that side are odd and the ones on the other are even. The order they go in from one to twelve is Zeus (mostly ornamental thank to the Oath), Hera (she doesn't have affairs so it will remain empty unless she names a Champion), Poseidon (again the Oath), Demeter (don't ever mention cereal), Ares (they only respect strength so be careful around them), Athena (if you claim they are wrong you better be prepared to prove it), Apollo (he has the most Demigods out of everyone much to Lady Artemis's annoyance), Artemis (it is where her Hunters sleep when they come here), Hephaestus (if you need something built they can do it for a price), Aphrodite (they are very vain so some might be a little unreasonable until they find out you're blind), Hermes (you'll be staying there until you're determined) and Dionysus (he's Camp Director so don't anger him)."

"That's nice and all but I noticed Hades and Hestia Cabins are missing and may I ask who the goddess behind me is." I said noticing the small figure appearing at the fire as he explained the Cabins. Before he could answer we were approached by a group that was giving of a tamer version of the feeling I felt around the hellhounds.

"Who's the new meat?" A female voice said before spitting at my feet.

"Um, hey Clarisse. This is Daniel Lake." Clive said backing away from them while they surrounded me. There were four of them so I wasn't too bothered, surprise would allow me to get one or two after all. I was just glad the small goddess was on the other side of the fire now, I really didn't want to attack her accidently.

"Well…Daniel, here at Camp there are traditions. Traditions that blindfold aren't going to get you out of." Clarisse said making the two behind me move towards me. As soon as they got close I took a step back and smashed their heads together as hard as I could knocking the two out. I pulled out the sword to meet the sword of the remaining unnamed one before kicking his knee and headbutting him/her. I jumped back when I heard a cackle just avoiding the spear of Clarisse.

"Did you really think I would just go along with this?" I said inwardly asking the wind to cover my left hand so I could take her out quickly. I slid to the side to avoid her stab and grabbed her lightning coated spear with my wind coated hand and smashed the hilt of the sword against her temple bringing her down. I felt something wash over me as I heard Chiron gallop towards me and…knelt?

"Hail, Daniel Lake, Son of Aphrodite the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Lust, Desire, Pleasure and Sexuality!" Chiron called out making whispers of disbelief carry through Camp.


	14. Second Weasley Daughter (Harry Potter)

**Morenwyn Weasley**

I sighed in annoyance as Ginny vibrated in her seat as we read one of her ridiculous Boy-Who-Lived books that Mother insisted on us reading. I had no idea why she wasted money on such things when she had so many mouths to feed. There was Daddy, Mother, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George (twins), Ron, Ginny and myself. There was also the fact that we were poor in the first place. As a Pureblood, Blood Traitor or not, Daddy got regular raises. It was an extra Galleon in each payment but that quickly added up and yet we always had to penny pinch.

"Sh~!, Harry is about to save the Princess from the Evil Dragon." Ginny said not taking her eyes from the book. Unlike Fred and George who were identical physically down to their freckles, they let me check when I first heard the expression and found that they really were but I could still tell who was who, and personality wise Ginny and I were very different. The only real trait we shared was the Weasley Red Hair. Her eyes were brown while mine were blue, she had freckles while I didn't, she was small while I was as tall as Ron was at this age, and she was skin and bone while I had some baby fat. I was about to say something when a hand covered my mouth and I was carried out of the room by a snickering George.

"You should know not to mess with Ginevra when she's reading her Potter books." Fred said walking beside his twin as they went to the pond out back.

"You don't want her nicking one of our elder brother's wands now do you?" George said setting me down. I rolled my eyes at the two Jokers.

"As if she could, Mother dearest practically attacks Bill and Charlie when they come home for their wands and locks them away in a box in the basement." I said only to see the two blinking at me in confusion. "What?"

"What basement?" They asked in unison.

"The one under the house where Mother brews that odd potion that looks the same but smells different every time you smell it, or at least it does for me. I thought you two knew since you've been nicking her potion books." They looked around to make sure no one heard me before we heard the 'loving' tone of Molly Weasley.

"FRED, GEORGE YOU TWO BETTER BRING YOUR SISTER BACK HERE NOW!" Molly screeched much to my annoyance. The twins covered their ears knowing I was going to reply in the same manner.

"I'M FINE WITH THESE TWO MOTHER! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THOSE FICTION BOOKS!" I shouted back making the twins snicker. I sighed knowing that I was going to be in trouble but Molly really was too restricting in EVERYTHING.

SWD

"That's the Printing Press sorted Odd." I called out to Xenophilias Lovegood as I gestured for Luna to pull me out from underneath it. It was an old Printing Press from a Muggle Newspaper that had gotten shut down and then had enchantments placed everywhere before the Muggle Baiting Laws were in place. It had taken me weeks to get through enough books in the closest Muggle Library to learn how to fix it once it broke as the enchantments kept a repair charm from being used on it. Needless to say I had more respect for and knowledge about muggles than Arthur did.

"Ah. Excellent Ducky, you can have your pick of the lower library to read here and you'll get five more Galleons than before." Odd said with a happy smile as the Press started up at the wave of his wand. I had got a job helping him with the Quibbler and was Supervisor when he, Pandora and Luna were away on Hunts. Of course the only ones that knew I got paid were us three and the twins since Molly bought too many Potion Ingredients to be healthy.

"She's Morenwyn, Daddy, not Ducky." Luna said in her usual dreamy tone making me shake my head knowing that she did this on purpose.

"Quite right, Luna." Pandora said walking in with a tray of drinks, muggle of course as none of them liked Pumpkin Juice, floating in front of her.

"Thanks Pan." I said taking the offered drink while she cleaned the dirt off of me. "When can we start learning wandless magic?"

"Luna's already started and you'll start once you get Occlumency down." I pouted at the smug Luna who was playing with a slowly falling light with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"No need to rub it in Luna. Unlike you I have to go to school." A side effect of using the Library so often caught the attention of muggle authorities and it was declared that I would attend Muggle School before Hogwarts. Molly had kicked up a fuss but Amelia Bones quickly sorted her out. "Speaking of which I have to redo my homework. Apparently telling your teacher that your brother ate your homework doesn't get you a reprieve from it."

"Did one of your brothers really eat your homework or was that just an excuse?" Odd asked making me sigh.

"Recently Ron has started shovelling everything near his plate into his mouth like a Neanderthal and for some reason mother refuses to scold him and gets on my back for doing it. Apparently I'm over stepping my responsibilities and making trouble where there is none to be had." I grunted out in annoyance. It seemed the older I got the more I butted heads with Molly. It had gotten so bad at times that Arthur had stepped in and told us both off for it. Despite people thinking he had no backbone Arthur Weasley could be a very aggressive man when he needed to be.

"Well, you'll be at Hogwarts in a few years and after that you can move out like I know your Brothers are planning." Pandora said making me give her a smile. Although I had to wonder why I was pulling away from my family, Bill and Charlie had plans to leave as soon as they got their NEWTS, Percy did everything Molly told him but let me make my own mistakes so I could learn, the twins spent most of their time making plans for them to leave, Ron and I argued almost daily and Ginny only cared about becoming Mrs Ginny Potter now, something that made Molly too happy for my liking.

SWD

"PANDORA! LUNA!" I shouted as I saw the Rookery in flames. Odd was away at Gringotts leaving only Pandora and Luna. I had been making my way to them to get the next Quibbler ready for tomorrow when I saw the house explode. I ran into the house uncaring for the heat in order to get to my friends and found them in the Potion Room. I froze for a moment as I saw a dying Pandora holding a crying Luna.

"Live for me, my little moon. Your father will need you as you need him." Pandora said weakly as she saw me at the door. "Mo, my second daughter, please keep my little moon safe. I love…you…all…" I watched with Luna as Pandora went limp, staring at us with now lifeless eyes.

"MUMMY~! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Luna wailed snapping me out of my shock. I ran to Luna and extracted her, with great difficulty, from Pandora's corpse. During the struggle I caught a glimpse of the underside of the cauldron Pandora had been using. On it was a Rune, one I didn't recognise but I knew Pandora hadn't put it there as she knew nothing about them and neither did Odd.

"Luna we have to go. It isn't safe here. Pandora wants us safe. She needs us to be safe." I said with tears running down my face as I carried the smaller girl away despite her fighting me every step of the way. I coughed as I walked out of the Rookery to see Amos and Cedric Diggory running towards us.

"Morenwyn, Luna, thank Merlin you're okay." Amos said between breathes before noticing Luna's state and grimaced as he stunned her. "What happened?"

"Pandora's cauldron exploded, she shielded Luna from what I could see and when I came in she died begging me to get Luna to safety." I said as best I could in my grief. Amos grimaced while Cedric looked at us with wide eyes.

"Cedric, stay with them. I already sent word to Odd and The Ministry." Amos said as I did my best to make Luna more comfortable. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Amos walked into the flames of the Rookery and came out with Pandora covered in a conjured cloth.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. She was a lovely woman." Cedric said making me give him a small smile.

"Always the Hufflepuff, never lose that Cedric, never lose that." I said before letting the world fly by as I held Luna close. I could only hope that she came out of this alright.

SWD

"What did you just say?" I said in a cold tone as I stared at Molly Weasley in absolute disbelief and rage. Odd had turned up and taken Luna to be checked out as the Ministry workers studied the remains of the Rookery. He would have brought me too but Molly had appeared and overruled him. I had been only half listening to her words that ranged from sorrowful pity to angrily dismissive but the last part she said I couldn't just ignore. The whole family, even Bill and Charlie, froze at my tone while Molly frowned.

"I said that Pandora shouldn't have been doing experiments in her house. Honestly, she was so irresponsible-*CRACK*" Molly started to say before I felt myself lose control of my magic which destroyed the table next to me.

"How _dare_ you, you COMPLETELY HEARTLESS BITCH! MY BEST FRIEND JUST WATCHED HER MOTHER DIE IN FRONT OF HER AFTER AN ACCIDENT **AND YOU THINK ITS OKAY TO INSULT HER MEMORY NOT EVEN A DAY AFTER HER DEATH! DO NOT TALK TO ME, DO NOT EVEN LOOK AT ME, AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU THEN YOU WILL KEEP YOUR LOUD MOUTH** _ **SHUT FOR ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE!**_ " I screamed at her before walking past only for her to grab my arm.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE-!" Molly screeched before my magic reacted and blasted her through the wall out into the garden.

"Does anyone else want to follow Molly's example and insult the memory of the recent dead?" I asked the completely stunned Weasley family before Bill stood up and enveloped me in a hug. Just like that my anger was gone replaced with the grief of losing the woman that had been more motherly to me than my own had been. I barely felt the arms of the others as they joined the hug, except Ron (who was stuffing his face) and Arthur (who did not look happy with his wife as he went to check on her).

SWD

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles." Molly said loudly making me shake my head in annoyance as we walked to the Pillar that led to Platform 9¾. It had been a little over a year since Pandora's death and several things had changed. I no longer listened to Molly and Luna could no longer stand the sight of me leaving me friendless. Odd still treated me the same when I helped him with the Quibbler and handed him books so he could help Luna through Puberty like Pandora was going to.

"Yes because when you go to a muggle train station you expect their to be Centaurs." I said aloud sarcastically getting a glare from Molly which I ignored as I looked around the station and noticed a lost looking boy that had a beautiful owl in a cage despite being a little smaller than me. "Hey Percy, I'm going to give a Muggleborn a hand before Molly sets upon him." I watched the responsible brother nod before going right up to the boy.

"Um, hello?" He said looking at me with wide green eyes almost making me giggle.

"Let me guess, Professor McGonagall didn't tell you how to get to the Platform." I said before turning my attention to the owl that barked at me and gently nipped at my fingers through the bars. "I suggest you let her out once you're on the Platform."

"Um, I was shown around by Hagrid not McGonagall." He said making me frown.

"That's odd. I've met the man and while I can't fault his heart I doubt he told you everything you needed to know simply because it's common knowledge here. Tell you what, I'll owl you some books that help Muggleborns learn about us so you don't end up insulting anyone. I'm Morenwyn Weasley but most call me Mo, the Pillar that leads to the Platform is this way. Just don't let Molly the Loudmouth see you, she'll try and boss you around since 'children shouldn't question their elders'." He nodded and followed from a distance as I returned to the brood.

"Welcome back, none of them noticed despite Mother looking around a lot and being louder than usual." Percy said with a confused and worried frown on his face. That probably had to do with the odd looks Molly was getting for talking extra loudly about the Platform. If I didn't know any better she was trying to get someone's attention but I had no idea who it could be.

"Will you stop trying to break the Statute and just get to the damn Platform already?!" I shouted at her getting another glare which I returned but she did as I said considering that breaking the Statute would see her in Azkaban. I winked at the boy before following George through the portal. Like all the times before I couldn't help but marvel at the Hogwarts Express. Thanks to all my reading I had a great appreciation for all old technology which included steam trains, telegraphs and other technology that paved the way for others that was now everyday use for muggles.

"Thanks" The boy whispered as he slipped past us making me smirk at him. I hoped the boy got a good feeding while at Hogwarts and some confidence otherwise the idiots would eat him alive.


	15. Kasumi Uzumaki Namekaze (Naruto)

**Eyes Wide Open**

Konoha, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves thanks to the forest that it both encompasses and is surrounded by. It is regarded as the First Major Ninja Village, with all others before it mainly being made up of individual Clans, and the one that held the Title of The Strongest Hidden Village thanks to the Legendary Shinobi that lived there. And of course the Greatest of these were the ones that earned the privilege of becoming Hokage.

Hiroshima Senju, Lord of the Senju and one of the two Founders, Master of Mokuton and the first to earn the name of 'God of Shinobi' since the Sage of Six Paths who started our way of life.

Tobirama Senju, Brother of the First and one of the greatest inventors of Jutsu ever, Master of Water Jutsu to the point he didn't need an existing source and innovator of many laws that still stand today.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Student of the Second and a man that absorbed knowledge to use for the betterment of the Village, Master of all Non-Clan Jutsu in the Village and second to earn the Title 'God of Shinobi'.

Minato Namikaze, student of the Third's Most Loyal Student and a Seals Master rivalled only by the Uzumaki, Master of Shuriken Jutsu and the man responsible for ending the Third Shinobi War.

The first two were long dead by the day I was born but Hiruzen and Minato were still around. On the day I was born my Mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the Second Jinchuriki of Kyubi no Kitsune and secret wife of Minato Namikaze, she was attacked and had the Kyubi pulled out of her before it was set on the Village. A great many lives were lost before Hiruzen sacrificed his life to Seal the Yang Half back into my Mother and the Yin half into my twin brother Menma. After some time people moved on from the tragedy but some didn't and absolutely no one forgot.

Between the festering hatred of the fools that didn't believe that the Kyubi was contained and the fact that I was slowly pushed away by my parents when we got older, due to their insistent need to ensure Menma could handle having the Kyubi inside of him, my life was lacking several factors all children should have and had several factors children shouldn't. Pleas for training were ignored or, if I plead with them when they were in a bad mood, punished. It didn't help that Menma blamed me every time something went wrong, and despite my telling of the contrary, got me punished. It only grew worse when I was old enough to leave the estate on my own when I was met with people that believed me to be the Kyubi despite me only having a small amount of its chakra for my own.

KUN

"What do you think you are doing?!" A familiar voice demanded as two men laughed at my bruised body. They had been waiting for me to leave the estate, of which there was only one way to do so, and had beaten me for a good hour. I heard the all too familiar sound of fist meeting flesh before two thuds were heard. I curled up into a tighter ball just in case the Samaritan decided to finish what the two others started. I flinched as gentle hands touched my shoulder. "Kasumi look at me, you're safe now."

"Mikoto?" I asked daring to look out a little only to see my Mother's Best Friend looking at me with a worried look on her face. I didn't see her much as the Uchiha were getting forced to separate themselves more and more from the Village.

"Yes child. I will make sure they get what's coming to them. Let's get you to the hospital to ensure nothing is broken." She said gently picking me up in her arms and carrying me there herself.

"I'll be healed by the time we get there Mikoto." I told her hoping not to waste her time. It was something I was glad for or the punishments would leave me unable to move.

"Even if that is true you need to be checked out. I don't like how you sound like you're speaking from experience." She said moving even faster much to my shock. When I had tried to get help from Minato or Kushina to stop the beatings that happened almost weekly they would strike me and tell me to stop telling lies. It didn't help that Menma had told them that I bullied children at the park who would back him up so he wouldn't continue bullying them.

KUN

"…and then he poked me in the head, again!" Sasuke, Mikoto's second son and the youngest of her three children, exclaimed in annoyance as I sat in the hospital bed. I laughed a little at his exasperation with his brother while wondering if I could be a true big sister to any siblings I had from now on. I liked Sasuke despite the fact he was a little whiny about the fact his brother always broke his word towards him. He was a cheerful kid that didn't care that I was the daughter of the Hokage or Kyubi reborn, then again the younger generation believed Kyubi to be dead. I was about to say something when we heard shouting.

"How dare you call me a liar, Kushina!" Mikoto shouted in absolute rage making me share an uneasy look with Sasuke. "I saw your daughter being beaten by full grown men and you have the gall to not only call her a trouble maker but also call me a liar right to my face! Do you think that I would make up something so appalling?"

"Kasumi has always been a troublemaker and a liar Mikoto! You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've had complaints about her bullying other children!" Kushina shouted back making me curl up and whimper knowing that the punishment coming was going to be very painful.

"I call BULLSHIT on that! Anyone that spends anytime with her knows that she doesn't have an assertive bone in her body! She apologised to me for wasting my time when I carried her to the hospital! That is not the behaviour of a bully and you still haven't apologised for calling me a liar!" The voices got louder as they got closer to the room.

"Please calm yourself Mikoto, dear. It is clear that Uzumaki-san has made up her mind and when the men, who have given full confessions already, appear in court then she will eat her words." A male voice said almost devoid of emotion but I could tell it belonged to someone who was angry and it was clear who that anger was towards. I whimpered more when the door opened to reveal a furious Kushina who wasted no time in dragging me harshly out of the bed despite me being in a hospital gown.

"You are in so much trouble young lady!" Kushina said before halting as a tall man snatched me from her grip.

"Have you no sense woman?!" He demanded as he ushered me back into the room. "Not only hasn't she been cleared by a Doctor she is also a child in a hospital gown! Or do you get off on the fact that your daughter would be forced to bare all to the village because you lack patience. I also find your claims about bullying disturbing so I shall personally lead an investigation into it. I wouldn't be at all surprised to find if you were being lied to by Menma." I was surprised when he gently placed me back into my bed.

"You better change your attitude Kushina because I don't recognise you as the girl I befriended all of those years ago." Mikoto said knocking Kushina out of her rage and making her look as if she had been slapped. I watched carefully knowing that I was still going to be punished no matter what happened.

KUN

I watched as the other kids played knowing I wasn't welcome amongst them thanks to Menma who had quickly placed himself as Ruler of our Class and no one dared argue with him after he showed off his chakra enhanced strength. It didn't help that he was helped by Satsuki Uchiha, Sasuke's elder twin, who was growing to be even crueller than Menma at his worst. I hadn't realised that Satsuki and Sasuke had been twins since he had only spoken of his brother Itachi.

"Why aren't you joining them?" Iruka, my new sensei now that I joined the Academy, asked from behind me making me jump.

"I know when I'm not welcome. The only one that would play with me is Sasuke and he's ill at the moment." I said honestly getting a sigh from him.

"I've already put in a report about those two but the Hokage threw it out and told me slander wouldn't be tolerated. I know you aren't a troublemaker but unless you do something then Menma and Satsuki are going to keep using you as a scapegoat and training post." Iruka said making me frown at the favouritism shown in the threat. Mikoto and her husband Fugaku had been furious when it became clear that Satsuki was one of the bullies and tried to stamp it out but Menma had whined to our parents forcing the couple to back off in public.

"How can I stop them?" I asked with a sad smile that caused him to look at me oddly. "They will never listen to me to stop and our parents won't punish them but they would punish me if it came to it and if I did somehow beat them up, which I couldn't since I haven't even unlocked my chakra, I would be punished and possibly cast out. Uzumaki are all about family after all." I finished bitterly.

"You'll be unlocking your chakra later and I have no doubt you will get to grips with it better than your brother. Don't let others get you down, Kasumi, or you will be miserable for the rest of your life." My frown disappeared to make way for a small smile. Maybe I could make something of myself even if Kushina and Minato refused to have anything to do with me nowadays. It wasn't like there was a lack of things I could get my hands on from the Public or Estate Libraries.

KUN

"No Kasumi you move your wrist like this." Mikoto said as she corrected the way I threw the practice kunai. Sasuke had wanted Itachi to teach him but I convinced him to take up Mikoto's offer by insinuating that Mikoto was the one to teach Itachi. Mikoto had been very amused and quietly told me that I hadn't been lying. "How goes your other training?"

"Our chakra control sucks!" Sasuke all but shouted in irritation making me glare at him since mine was way worse than his and he wasn't shy about saying it.

"As Sasuke said our chakra control is lacking so we are mostly looking for our own taijutsu style. I wouldn't mind learning my chakra element since Minato and Kushina can use several." I kept to myself that I had made copies of several Jutsu they had in the Estate Library and even had the prototype notes of the Rasengan.

"I could get you the chakra paper but I don't want you doing more than the first stage and only doing that after I believe your chakra control is good enough." Mikoto said giving us a stern look until we gave her an agreeing nod. She then smiled gently at us and called an end to the training so we could some lunch. "So do you have any plans for your birthday, Kasumi?"

"Your birthday is coming up? Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke demanded in shock making me blink since birthdays had never been a big deal for me.

"It was never a big deal so I planned on trying to find a kenjutsu style that suits me." I said with a shrug getting the two to do one of those looks towards each other that carried a whole conversation in a glance. I rolled my eyes knowing they were up to something but I didn't really care knowing it would be better than being stuck at the Estate.


	16. Kuoh Archery Club (Highschool DxD)

**New Beginning**

"I swear to all that is good, Issei, that I will castrate you with a smile on my face if you rant about breasts in my hearing range on our first day." I said to my elder brother who was transferring into the now co-ed Kuoh Academy just as I was entering my first Year of High School. I love the idiot, I really do, but there is only so many glorifications of breasts a girl can take. The only amusing part was Issei take great offence to anyone remotely looking at me as a woman, the fact that I was rather large for a Japanese woman, in height and breasts, only added to his misery.

"Only on our first day?" Issei asked after wincing at the threat. I sighed knowing that the explanation I was about to give would screw me over at some point.

"I would prefer it to be until you Graduate but we both know you would never be able to so all I ask is just one day, just one, where I don't have to listen about your breast fetish." I said adjusting the bag I had on my back as we entered the Academy grounds.

"As much as it pains me…I promise you won't hear me today." He said looking at the rest of the students which were mainly female, with a mixture of Japanese and Foreign girls. I smirked knowing he was going to torture himself today while doing his best to ensure I didn't hear his little rants. I watched as some of the students suddenly huddled around a group of new arrivals.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked bewildered as the new group was treated like celebrities.

"I take it you're new." A passing girl with a bokken said as she stopped. "Due to the lack of interaction with boys some of the traits of the girls around here are rather exaggerated compared to elsewhere. One of which is Hero Worship and that group is made up of Rias Gremory, the redhead whose father owns the school, Akeno Himejima, the Yamato Nadeshiko, Yuuto Kiba, who is known for helping the kendo club, and Koneko Toujou, who is just starting this year but Rias asked us to help her out if needed."

"So they're the Princess of the Academy and her groupies." I said dryly since my last school had a group that was similar and were it not for me attending the Karate Tournaments in the schools name I would have been expelled due to nepotism.

"While true I have known them for many years and know them to be kind if naïve people." A voice said behind us making me turn to see a blond with blue eyes smiling confidently at us. Issei and I stiffened at the sight of him for different reasons, Issei due to the fact he was a pretty boy and I did because I felt he was dangerous. "I'm Ronin Phenex, it is a pleasure to meet some of my peers." He said with a bow while the girl that first talked fainted with a bright red face.

"Rin Hyoudou, this is my elder brother Issei Hyoudou and the girl that fainted didn't introduce herself." I said with a bow while watching him carefully, something both males caught but only Ronin seemed to know why.

"Nice to meet you but we must be off." Issei said with forced cheerfulness as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "I didn't think you were the type to be interested in the pretty boys."

"It wasn't his looks I was watching him for Issei. Something about him puts me on edge so whatever you do don't piss him off." I took a small glance back to see Ronin watching us leave with a bit more of a hungry tint to his smile. It was only later I realised he wasn't looking at Issei at all.

KAC

I ignored the watchers as I moved through my Karate Kata with deliberate slowness. I had started taking self defence lessons at my Father's behest when I was four and had grown to love attaining unity between my body and mind. The thrill of the spars with others wasn't anything to scoff at either. I stopped suddenly midblock as I felt someone attack the back of my head. I rolled under the attack and launched myself at my attacker.

"So you really aren't a poser." Ronin Phenex said as we traded blows that was always blocked by the other until I landed a spinning back kick to his gut that separated us. "Nice kick, we should spar more some time."

"Do you make a habit of attacking people from behind?" I asked ignoring the invitation and the feeling that he was holding back against me. It didn't help that there was a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Just the ones that interest me and practice martial arts." He said with a grin that had caused more than one girl to faint. "I've been negotiating with the Academy Governor about creating an archery club but I need a Vice-President before he even thinks of allowing it to be an official club."

"You attack me and expect me to become Vice-President of a club you hope to get off the ground? You come from a rich family that rarely if ever says no, don't you?" I asked completely deadpanned at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation making him pause for a moment.

"When put like that it does sound ridiculous and yes I do come from a well off family even if I have four siblings. Out of everyone I have met so far you are the only one with the brains, discipline and physical talent to earn my attention and I refuse to surround myself with people I don't like."

"And how do you know you would like me? For all we know we could be worst enemies and not yet realise it." I was put on edge as he gave genuine laughter.

"While that may be true life isn't without risks and some of the risks give the biggest rewards. If you want details let me know. Oh and take this, you never know when you might need it." He said handing over a leaflet with an odd symbol on it before walking away. I watched him go wondering if this was what flies felt like as the spider wrapped them.

KAC

"So how was your first day at Kuoh Academy?" My Mother asked as we sat at the dinner table that day. I had always enjoyed it as, despite my parents grumbling about Issei's habits and attitude, we were a close family.

"Rin got a stalker in the form of one of the new pretty boys." Issei said making our parents stare at me as I sighed in annoyance.

"He can't be classified as a stalker quite yet but he does seem to have taken a bigger interest in me than you would expect." I said honestly since I had yet to find him following me home or bribing people to get information on me quite yet. "He invited me to be Vice-President of the Archery Club when he makes it. It really is quite odd."

"Perhaps he has a fancy for you." Father said making me deadpan at him, very few people liked girls that could rival them in height, and caused Issei to start hyperventilating. Of course he ignored this and continued on. "You did say that you wanted to expand your hobbies and learning archery could do that for you."

"While the latter is a good point, why would I want to be around him if the only reason he invited me was to get into my knickers?" I asked ignoring the paranoid mumblings of Issei about my innocence. I rolled my eyes at that since I overheard him and his friends frequently and while they didn't talk about me when Issei was there they did when he wasn't.

"He might be a nice boy that wants something more for all you know Rin. Besides, you're almost sixteen now and you haven't even had a boyfriend yet despite being a lovely girl." Mother said making me roll my eyes since I knew that, while I wasn't anywhere near ugly, I wasn't exactly the most attractive girl out there. The only thing I had really going for me was the fact my breasts were larger than most girls I grew up with.

"NO!" Issei shouted having had enough of that talk and unable to remain silent any longer. "I will not allow any boy to defile my little sister even in the confines of their own head! If this stalker tries anything there won't be anything left of him to bury!" I banged my head off the table in annoyance.

"This is a part of why I haven't had a boyfriend. The last boy that was remotely interested was chased away by him and his pervy friends. I very much doubt that they wouldn't do so again no matter what I threaten them with." I said waving my hand at the now standing Issei. Why couldn't my brother be normal?

"You said it was only part, what's the other part?" Father asked ignoring his son's muttering.

"Guys like girls smaller than them, which I'm not, and none of them have caught my eye. They're either hot and complete jerks or nothing special in looks and complete doormats. How can you have a proper relationship if you always get your way?" I really couldn't see myself in a relationship like that and the less said about my preferences the better. Issei would have a heart attack if he knew I would sleep with anyone that overpowered me with the intention of bedding me. It wasn't like there were many interested in me and even fewer that could defeat me.

KAC

I blinked as I watched the homeless guy mutter to himself as he hid, badly, behind a tree and waited to ambush some poor soul. The only reason I had found him was because I had been practicing parkour in the trees to help keep my physical conditioning. I was about to speak up when the tree I was in was hit with lightning making me yelp and fall out of the tree.

"It seems my aim needs work." He said turning around as I picked myself up. It was then I noticed he had a staff in his hand, it had blended into the tree so I hadn't seen it. I fought off a shiver as he looked over me. "Yes, you will do nicely." I jumped behind the tree on instinct and avoided the bolt of lightning he sent at me making my eyes widen. "Do be a dear and stay still."

"Go to hell!" I shouted as I ducked under the staff strike and landed a powerful punch to his gut. I went to uppercut him but his free hand grabbed my wrist. I screamed as lightning coursed through me. As soon as it stopped I launched myself at him knocking him to the ground. I laid into his face as fast and hard as I could to keep him from doing anything else until I was pulled off of him.

"Now, now, Rin Hyoudou, there is no need for you to hurt your hands anymore on this filth." Ronin Phenex said as I tried to get out of his grasp. "When you used my flyer I didn't expect to find this." I would have asked what he was going on about but it seemed the damage from the lightning had finally caught up to me. I could see the edge of my vision darken. "You did a good job for an unaware human but just as you got him he got you." I looked down and saw that my skin was severely burned and blistered before the black was all I knew.


	17. Odd Potter Out (Harry Potter)

**Changing Fortune**

I yawned as I woke up to the soothing, read the sarcasm, sound of birds cawing their little heads off while the grumbling of my stomach said it needed food and it wanted it now. I sighed and checked the calendar the Church was handing out for free to see what day it was since I could only con, and despite the fact I need it and it was freely given it was still conning, food from certain generous people on certain days.

"Wednesday huh, Mrs Frederick is expecting me today. That woman is far too kind for her own good." I muttered using the black marker I had to mark the day off before going to the basin I used to catch the rain and got a quick wash. I would be dry by the time I got to Mrs Frederick's before I heard flapping wings. I looked up in surprise to see an owl fly in the hole in the roof.

"Hoot" It sounded as I held out an arm. It was then that I noticed there was a letter tied to its leg.

"Give me a sec and I'll get that off for you. That really can't be comfortable." I said as I carefully undid the string and read the envelope.

 _Franklin Sirius Potter_

 _Top Floor_

 _Abandoned House_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

I stared at it before cautiously opening it and two pieces of parchment fell out much to my confusion. I quickly read both and couldn't but help but scoff in disbelief.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

The Second page wasn't much more believable.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"I would ask if it was a joke but my gut says it isn't. Still, no point in attending a place I can't afford." I said as I wrote on the back of one of the bits of Parchment.

 _Dear Mrs McGonagall,_

 _While my first reaction is disbelief my gut says that you write the truth._

 _I regret to inform you that as a homeless preteen I can't afford to go to Hogwarts._

 _Aside from that I am not entirely comfortable learning in a place that doesn't use basics like paper._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Frank Potter_

"Do you mind taking this back to whoever reads the things, please?" I asked the owl deciding it wouldn't hurt to be polite. It hooted again and took off as soon as the letter was secure making me chuckle. That was the end of that.

OPO

"I swear you get dumber every time I see you." I growled at Dudley Dursley, my supposed cousin, as I found him harassing yet another little kid with his little gang. I inwardly grinned as the gang backed away from me remembering the last time a fight broke out that didn't end well for any of them. "Come on Little D, why don't you make trouble for someone that will give as good as they get?"

"Piss off Freak! Haven't you caused us enough trouble as it is?" Dudley said stalking towards me in rage as his gang split knowing they didn't want to be here to see what was going to happen.

"Quite frankly I want you and your bitch parents to suffer a long and painful death. After all, treat others as you wish to be treated." I swayed out of the way of his fist before jumping at him so my head smashed into his knocking him to the ground with a crunch. I ignored the pain of my throbbing head as I glared down at him. "You really need to learn from your mistakes Fatso." I kicked his face knocking him out and walked away being careful not to run as the sound of the police drew near.

OPO

I quickly hid in the shadows of an alley when I noticed movement in my Home despite the fact that no one else went there. I watched carefully just in case it was my imagination but I saw more movement and wondered who the hell was in there.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Lily?" A male voice 'whispered', I deadpanned at the obvious stealth attempt that wasn't stealthy at all.

"Minerva said it was here the letter was addressed to, James. What I want to know is why he ran away from the Dursleys." A female voice, most likely Lily, said making me want to snarl. If they wanted me back at the Dursleys then they would be disappointed.

"Oh don't be an idiot Lily." A new voice said sounding very annoyed as I turned to walk away in order to find a new Home. "You saw how they reacted to us. How do you think that they would react to being forced to take care of a Wizard with no control over their magic? I wouldn't be surprised if they could give my mother a few tips."

"You've made your point very clear Moony. Starting a fight with the two idiots isn't going to help us find Frankie." Another voice said sounding just as annoyed at the first two. I sighed in annoyance and started walking away before what was said next made me freeze.

"If you lot are done squabbling then you might want to know that the Kid is about to do a runner." Another new voice said. Once it registered to me what he said I bolted, no longer caring for stealth. I darted down an Alley and pulled the bins lined up at the side down behind me to delay them since I knew they could quickly catch up. I made it through and darted for another Alley further down the street before I heard a dog bark. A quick glance showed a large dog running to catch up to me and I could tell it wasn't going to attack.

"I don't have time to play Dog." I told it as I exited the Alley and leaped behind a brick wall hoping they would run past while I was forcing my heavy breathing to be silent. I wasn't too surprised when the dog leapt over the wall and sat next to me panting cheerfully. I placed a finger to my lips as I heard the thundering of feet stop nearby and give way to heavy breathing.

"It seems that this isn't going to be as easy as we thought." James said between heavy breaths while I stayed very still in order to make no noise.

"Think of things from his perspective, Prongs. For all we know he thinks we're here to take him back to the Dursleys." Moony said between his own heavy breaths and thuds of wood on stone was heard getting closer.

"Oh I wish I had hexed Petunia when I had the chance. At least Padfoot went off ahead to keep an eye on him." Lily said making me frown before I froze. I slowly looked over to the dog, which looked very smug before it turned into a man sitting cross legged with mischief clear in his eyes. I hung my head in defeat knowing I wasn't going to get out of this.

"Why are you just sitting around Black? Stun the kid and let us get out of here." The last voice said as the thuds came to a stop by the wall. Padfoot, Black, whatever he was called, just glared at the man and was about to say something as everything went black.

OPO

"Do you mind getting off of me please." I asked the girl sitting on my chest as she stared into my eyes with curiosity that only the innocent could have. What surprised me most were the crystal clear emerald eyes she gazed at me with as she clutched a unicorn teddy to her chest. Eyes I saw on my own face every time I looked at my reflection.

"She won't unless you make her." A voice said making me glance to the side to see a boy around my age grinning widely at me with the same colour of hair as the girl. "Ivy tends to observe things that interest her closely and we've both been very interested in you since Mum and Dad told us about you." The grin fell a little as I blinked in confusion at him.

"Maybe you can tell me why I'm here. You're far too happy to be a fellow kidnapped kid." I saw his grin turn into a confused frown as the door opened revealing a woman with eyes like Ivy and her red hair was a bit lighter than mine. Behind her was a man that had the dark hair of Ivy and the boy and had the same eyes as the latter. It was obvious those two were the parents of the two I was with.

"Al, why didn't you come and get us once he woke up?" The woman scolded lightly as I recognised her voice as Lily, one of my kidnappers.

"He just woke up Mum. What does he mean by being kidnapped?" Al asked making Lily wince while the man looked indignant.

"We didn't kidnap him! We brought him Home!" He said with a hint of anger as he glared at me. I could tell he was mildly surprised when I returned the glare with my own.

"What else do you call chasing me and knocking me out only for me to wake up in a place I know nothing of?" I said sarcastically making him bristle before Lily touched his arm before they turned back to me.

"Quiet, James. Perhaps you would understand if we explained a few things." Lily said sitting on the edge of the bed while I gave her a look that told her that that was unlikely. "What do you know of your parents?"

"Well if the Dursleys are to be believed, I don't but this is a direct quote, 'The drunken whore left you and your freakishness just to ruin our perfectly normal lives. She and her no good, lazy, drunk husband did us all a favour by dying in a car crash but you didn't even give us that courtesy'. That was after a beating I got for 'talking back to your superiors'. Needless to say I have no kind words for that filth and if you are my very alive parents that left me with them then you won't be finding a kind word from me either." I said making their eyes go wide as I moved Ivy so she was sitting beside me rather than on me. I turned back to the stunned parents as Ivy snuggled up to me making Al come out of his shock and chuckle.

"Well you won't be going back there now you are home." James said making me snort surprising him.

"So if you are my parents then why the hell was I left with the Dursleys?" I asked and from the quick looks they shared I doubted I was going to like this.


	18. Phoenix Vizard (Bleach)

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

"Bored, bored, bored, I'm so bored it should be illegal. Then again this whole being dead thing isn't what it was cracked up to be." I muttered as I walked through the streets of my hometown being ignored by everyone while swinging the chain attached to my chest that seemed to get smaller with each passing day. I rubbed the place my forehead would be if it wasn't for the odd phoenix mask covering the top of my face that grew as the chain disappeared.

"Well this is quite new." A jovial voice said from behind me making me turn to see an unshaved man standing with a katana on his hip but also being ignored by everyone like I was. "Usually the chain is gone by the time the mask grows and even then it grows within a short time."

"As if my afterlife needed to get any stranger." I muttered before sighing as he wasn't the first to see me like this but the rest had tried to kill me and it was only thanks to my new strength I had been able to knock them out. "If you're going to start swinging that sword my way I'll be kicking you in the face in return."

"There is no need for that. It is clear you aren't a Hollow but that will change if I don't send you to the Soul Society." He said before launching into a decently detailed summary about the afterlife, Shinigami and Hollows. "The only ones that I know of that have used the powers of both are the Visord but they were exiled thanks to it. Once I send you on the way your mask should disappear or at the very least go into your inner world. I suggest you go to the Academy and hide your full talent." I didn't see him move as he tapped my mask with the hilt of his sword.

PV

"I really wish they would get on with it." I muttered as the Academy Sensei decided to prattle on and on about the Soul Society as a whole and how we were to serve it to the best of our ability. I shifted the weight of my blank Katana Zanpakutou which lay on my back since I was still unused to it. I had taken the Soul Reaper's suggestion and went to the Academy. Luckily my mask was gone when I arrived here so I didn't have to worry about it being found out.

"You really should pay attention. You never know what information you might gleam from it." A guest Reaper said from my side making me snort. I gave her a look that told her what I thought about it.

"The speech he is using is in the introductory leaflet, word by word. It would be easier to use that to decipher any hidden meaning because it can't intentionally lead you astray. Although I really wish they would stop trying to shove our duty down our throats because that would turn it into a chore that you don't like hearing about. Doing your duty isn't meant to be a chore." It was the one thing that annoyed me the most as the brainwash attempt was so obvious that no one but the lowest witted would fall for it.

"As long as you do the duty then it doesn't really matter. However, if you don't then there would be consequences." She said a little darkly and I guessed she knew of someone that had yet to pay.

"As long as it doesn't compromise my beliefs then I could easily do that. I won't change who I am to satisfy some moron that thinks he is better than me because he was born to a noble family." I had met a few of those types and verbally tore them down when they tried to lord their status over me.

"I hear you, I had enough of that bullshit in life." The girl on the other side of me said making me turn to see her folding her arms under her ample chest, for her small size at least, which was probably the reason she had a Wakizashi Zanpakutou. "At least here I will actually get trained to help." She muttered before holding out a hand to me. "My name is Daisy Potter and I'm here to help people, not listen to bullshit."

"Royce Colton" I replied shaking the hand and being sure to look into her eyes, which was hard since I was still technically a teenager her age. "I'm surprised you spoke up since it is clear you don't like crowds."

"I hate attention since it was always negative when I did get it. I'm actually hoping to get into 2nd Division when I graduate." The Reaper chuckled a little when she said that making us both turn to the amused woman.

"It has been a while since warriors such as you two have chosen to go to my Division before trying for others." She said making me frown as I couldn't consider myself a warrior and I hadn't mentioned my own intentions to go there.

"I'm not a warrior yet. I also never said anything about joining the 2nd myself." I said folding my own arms in front of the clearly amused woman.

"I've been around long enough to know the type and while you aren't one at the moment you will be by the time you graduate. Your body language also told me you planned to go to my Division when Potter mentioned it. Work hard and learn to completely control your reiatsu and reiryoku. When you graduate I will test you both myself to see if you are worthy of my Division." With that she walked away leaving me alone with Daisy.

"She was quite relaxed for someone of her reputation." I mused aloud getting an hmm from Daisy.

"Let's just get through the Academy, Roy." Daisy said making me laugh a little.

PV

I ignored the pain as Daisy cut my chest a little and brought my sword around to cut her shin. She hissed but forced herself through it but the slight hesitation allowed me to put a matching cut on her chest. I then pushed forward to knock her down with my shoulder and stabbed the ground near her neck. She growled in annoyance as she held her now ruined clothes together.

"I know I said yes when you asked me out but do you really need to try and destroy my clothes?" Daisy said making me chuckle before my own fell apart revealing my upper body to her.

"I was merely trying to make it fair. Besides, your chest is a lot more interesting than mine." I told her knowing it would make her blush, which it did. I didn't know much about her life but I knew she had very few honest compliments on her looks since she had been slowly going from too skinny to healthy now she had proper meals. It was surprising considering how memorable her emerald eyes were.

"This coming from the man with a small hole in his chest when he gets pissed off." I grimaced at the reminder of my hollow ability. We had been working on contacting our Zanpakutou Spirits and mine was a combination of Shinigami and Hollow. Which side was drawn on depended upon how primal my emotions were. For now I had enough control only Daisy had noticed so far but I didn't want to push my luck.

"Could you say that any louder? I'm sure there are people that didn't hear you." I said sarcastically as I hauled her to her feet but giving her a quick peck to take any bite out of my statement. "People always like what they can hold than something missing." I went to prove my point but had my hand slapped aside as she went bright red.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself? You only get more if we graduate, remember." She said referencing the fact we were going to graduate the next day. "It is hard to believe that we've been in the Academy for six years."

"And it only took five of them for me to gather the courage to ask you out." I said giving her a nudge which she smirked at. "I hope Captain Sui-Feng remembers her offer. 2nd Division is the best place for both of us."

"Of course I remember Colton." The voice of the Captain we were talking about just said making me freeze. There was no way I could take her on even if I was one of the top students right now. "Oh don't worry you aren't the first natural Visord. You may be incredibly rare but you always find your way to 2nd Division. As long as you don't go around unleashing Cero everywhere then I can easily cover for you. I also have no problem with inter-Division relationships so you don't need to hide your relationship but I ask you attend to all your duties despite that."

"That won't be a problem." I said cautiously as I turned to the stoic woman who nodded.

"I would keep my promise about testing you both but I've been following you and know you will fit right in. However you will be trained into the ground as you two will be capable of solo combat unlike many of the Stealth Force. I expect you both to put everything into your training." I shared a look with Daisy and nodded to our new Captain. We might not have graduated yet but it was pretty much in the bag.

PV

"So you finally show yourself." I said to my Zanpakutou as I looked at him across from the blue hills under the green sky. Dranzer, who had given me his name pretty quickly but kept away from me for reasons of his own, stood across from me as a middle aged man with a red monk's robes contrasting with his bright blond hair. The only part that was the same between his clothes and hair was the white streak in both signifying my Hollow side. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me."

"While your personality was right to unlock our full potential your body wasn't strong enough to handle Shikai." He said in a soothing tone that spoke of wisdom beyond his apparent age. I nodded and raised the sword form of him I had in my hand knowing that I would now have to prove I was strong enough but he merely smiled proudly at me. "Hear me Master, Partner, Student…" My eyes snapped open as I left my inner world for the real one.

"Sing amongst the Stars, Dranzer!" I called out releasing a wave of dark orange Reiryoku. Once it settled down my facemask was gone and my modified Stealth Force Uniform changed from black to dark orange with yellow streaks while the back had grew so it looked like I had a large feathered tail. The next change was the fact that Dranzer had split into two swords, a white hilted black word in my left and an orange hilted red sword in my right.

"A bit flashy for 2nd Division, don't you think? Hell your hair even changed to blond." Daisy said making me turn to see her in a copy of Sui-Feng's clothing minus the Captains garb and with a facemask and bandana covering all but her eyes. I had often teased her that even she couldn't bear to hide her greatest assets, her eyes and well toned figure. Of course she usually pointed out that I refused to wear anything covering my hair or face thanks to Dranzer's pride.

"If I'm using Shikai then the time for stealth would be over." I said before remembering she was meant to be training with our Captain who had taken her under her wing, I could easily see Daisy eventually becoming 2nd Division Captain to allow Sui-Feng to focus on the Stealth Force. "What's the mission?"

"Another possible sighting of Yoruichi Shihoin and she wants you to investigate. Apparently the last one she sent messed up on the basics and is still being punished." She said with a shrug and handed over a set of briefing papers. While most Shinigami used those butterfly things 2nd Division missions usually needed a bit more security than that. I quickly read the papers before handing them back and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Power down you idiot!" She called to me as I used Shunpo to get started.

PV

"I'm not a truant, Officer. I'm merely homeschooled and enjoying a day of relaxation away from my studies." I said trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice as I kept stepping out of the obnoxious policeman's reach. To be fair I wasn't the only one annoyed with him as the man's partner was clearly thinking that this was a waist of time.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that baloney." He said trying to grab me yet again only for a hand to grab it.

"Thank you for finding my nephew Officers, I was quite worried when he didn't show up at the time we had arranged to meet up." The newcomer said with a large smile on his face. I plastered on a fake smile as I recognised the face of the newcomer from the briefing. The idiot looked like he was going to say something before his partner stopped him.

"I'm sorry but it seems we were the reason he was late. Enjoy your day sirs." He said before dragging his partner away until they were out of sight.

"So why did you want to meet 'Uncle' Kisuke?" I asked keeping the pleasant tone as a few people were still watching us.

"I'm curious as to what a fresh Shinigami was doing around here." Kisuke Urahara said as he fanned his face from under his bucket hat.

"Do you really think I would give someone considered a fugitive that information?" I asked honestly wondering if fresh recruits tended to be that stupid. Instead of being offended his smile, somehow, grew.

"Finally someone with sense, although the only ones that would really know me are the 2nd Division and Stealth Force." He was still smiling but there was a feral look in his eyes that spoke of dark threats if I didn't satisfy his curiosity. Considering Daisy and Sui-Feng had synchronised their monthlies it really didn't do much for me.

"The former but do you really expect me to tell you? For all I know you could be the reason I'm here or you could have absolutely nothing to do with it. I'm inclined to believe the latter given how you're trying to interrogate me without asking for specifics." I felt a headache come on as he started to laugh at me.


	19. Chantry's Bane (Dragon Age)

**Lothering**

It sucks when you wake up somewhere you don't expect as that usually means you went on a bender and did something embarrassing that you would never live down thanks to your good friends. Saying it sucks when you wake up in another world in the body of a baby that is left orphaned, at the age of 1 day no less, is rather lacking in intensity rather than accuracy. Being raised in a religious orphanage that seems to believe those born different need to be monitored and brainwashed wasn't fun either, especially when I was one of them even if they didn't know it. That might have been even worse because I brained a Templar that tried to take liberties with a child or the fact I wasn't believed until every child there was backing me up.

CB

"Back again Kane? How much are you donating this time?" Sister Leliana asked as I walked up to her. After my twelfth summer I was reluctantly cast out of the orphanage and so I made sure that the kids still there were taken care of properly.

"Three Sovereigns this time, it should be enough to get them to Denerim before the Blight hits." I said handing them over with a grimace. The rise of the Darkspawn had come as a surprise and had scared, rightfully so, the kids. It was only the fact that the Templars that had a heart had stayed, despite the fact they were all supposed to be making their way to the Circle of Magi.

"Is it true that the King fell at Ostagar?" Bethany, a fellow apostate and a good friend of mine, asked with a quiver in her voice. I sighed as I remembered that her brothers had joined the army to protect Lothering despite Bethany and their Mother's pleas not to.

"He did but it was thanks to Loghain not the Wardens. I don't know why but instead of charging at the signal he left. I'll be around as some of the refugees might cause some trouble." With that I walked out of the chantry only to find people surrounding an idiot that was getting on my nerves with his ranting. Before I could go and give him a peace of my mind a redheaded elfin mage when up to him and whispered in his ear. The hushed conversation that followed had him bawling at the end of it as he stopped making trouble.

"For a fool she has a way with words, does she not?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I smirked as I turned to her. It was hard not to recognise the voice of the woman that was basically my sister, my sharp tongued blunt bitch of a sister.

"I don't know Morrigan, she could have been threatening to change his gender if he didn't shut hit trap." She laughed as her companion looked uneasy at both the conversation and the swords on my back.

"They can't really do that can they." He asked causing Morrigan to laugh more.

"They can and I speak from experience. That was an awkward month." My smirk widened as he squirmed.

"Not everyone is stupid enough to insult my mother Hollander." Morrigan said with a smile. Hardly anyone insulted Flemeth and Morrigan respected those that did when they knew who she was.

"But she was pissing me off! Why wouldn't I insult her?"

"Insult who?" A voice said behind me. I turned my head to see the elf standing behind me. She looked even better close up but elves were too scrawny for my taste.

"Just an old woman that knows too much to be healthy and likes Lording it over those she meets. How about we do introductions? I would rather not have you responding to Elf or Squirm."

"Squirm?" I pointed at the man that accompanied them that was trying to get his jaw off the ground. "My name is Neria Surana, a pleasure to meet you. Since you already know Morrigan I can introduce Alistair."

"Hollander Kane, most people call me Kane. You might want to get your affairs in order before high tailing it out of here. The Blight will spread quickly and Lothering _will_ fall."

"If you know that then why haven't you told people?" Alistair asked in confusion. I rolled my eyes at the man and could just tell that he was going to get on my nerves.

"I have. If they don't believe me then that's not my problem. My priorities are the kids at the orphanage."

"You're going to buy them time aren't you? You're too soft on those brats." Morrigan said in amusement with a shake of her head. "Since Neria is a bleeding heart you can probably catch up to us in Denerim. It would be good to have a travelling companion that is competent." I ignored the spluttering of Alistair and sigh from Neria as I thought about it.

"Why do I get the feeling that this was your mother's suggestion rather than your choice?" The only thing I didn't like about Flemeth was the fact that she was a Master of Manipulation and I was sure that her training would have been a part of it. After all why else would a Legend like Flemeth teach an orphan?

"Because it was and despite your respect for her you know her." I closed my eyes and nodded before opening them again. This Blight was a threat to everyone and unless it was dealt with I could never have peace so it really was a no brainer.

"I'll be stalling them for a couple of days but if your companions will have me I will join you later." I said figuring that even if I had Morrigan's permission I would have to get the permission of the other two.

"If you're so concerned about the kids then why don't you escort them yourself?" Neria asked in confusion. It was a decent question so I answered it easily.

"If I did that I would lose some of them when they're attacked by Darkspawn as some of those kids are barely walking. This way they'll be too busy dealing with me to attack the kids. I'll see you in a few days."

CB

"I didn't take you for a trouble magnet Bethany." I said tiredly as I wrenched my swords from a Darkspawn Alpha. I turned to the tired apostate's Brothers and Mother, the former of which were finishing of their own Darkspawn. "Garrett, Carver, Leandra." I nodded to each in turn as we relaxed a little between waves of Darkspawn.

"I blame Garrett you know how much of a trouble maker he is." Bethany teased her Rogue of a brother causing him to huff in indignation.

"I'll have you know that trouble targets me. Why don't you flirt with your boyfriend later so he can tell us why he is still here? You did say he was the one to warn you." Garrett said in amusement despite the situation. I ignored the teasing as Bethany went bright red.

"I was stalling them. At the rate they were going they would have got the orphans by now but they've been kept busy." I gestured to the destroyed landscape behind us full of burned and frozen Darkspawn corpses.

"Another Apostate!" The wounded Templar spat out as he fought off the Taint.

"Another Blind Dog of the Chantry. Do not speak of what you do not know fool!" I really hated self righteous types. They were so concerned about their own beliefs they ignored other peoples just because it wasn't theirs. It was something that caused an untold amount of trouble that could be easily avoided.

"Enough! This is not the time to be squabbling like children." The woman holding the Templar said giving us a stern look. I nodded to her while he looked ashamed. I could respect a woman that had her head on straight even if she was married to a Templar. "We need to get to Kirkwall. Are you willing to help us get there?" Before I could answer another wave of Darkspawn appeared. I watched Carver and Bethany close ranks around their Mother while their Brother darted into the thick of them making them hurt each other while cutting them up. I frowned when I saw the woman was carrying the Templar and fighting at the same time. I made sure to keep half an eye on her as I carved through the Darkspawn. Fortunately I was paying enough attention to dodge the Ogre's hand as it tried to grab me only for Garrett to take it down brutally.

"Thanks" I told him before sending a Fireball at a group coming up the hill. I saw another one appear behind the woman and created a wall of ice behind her to take the sword instead of her. I heard a roar and looked up to see Flemeth in her dragon form before she made strafing runs and toasted the Darkspawn. "Always a flair for the dramatics."

"What the hell is a dragon doing here?" I heard Carver ask as the dragon landed and shifted into an armoured Flemeth. I raised an eyebrow as she usually kept to wearing simple clothes, there wasn't much need for armour when you could just change into a dragon and eat any idiots aiming to harm you.

"You're losing your touch Holly if you can't take on a mere Ogre yourself." She said with a smirk on her face before turning to Garrett while I deadpanned at her. Why she had to shorten my first name I had no idea. "A single human taking on an Ogre by himself. Aren't you an interesting one?"

"Didn't she just get on at Kane for not killing the Ogre before congratulating Garrett? Who is she anyway?" Bethany asked in confusion while keeping close to Leandra. I turned to her as I answered hoping that none of them actually managed to piss her off.

"She is a person capable of the greatest Evil that isn't a Blight." I put as much suffering in my voice but was clearly put on while Flemeth snorted in amusement.

"That's what you get for annoying me during that time of month." She said getting me to make sounds of suffering. "I scolded Holly because I expect much more from him and a day's worth of fatigue is no excuse."

"I know who she is. She's The Witch of the Wilds." The woman said as she narrowed her eyes at Flemeth. I was surprised she was able to make the connection as quickly as most didn't make it until she killed them. It had taken a week of her teaching me for me to figure it out.

"Some call me that. Also Flemeth, Asha'bellenar, an old hag that talks too much or as Holly says manipulative old bitch." She chuckled a little. "Does it really matter? What matters is that if you flee the Darkspawn you are heading the wrong way."

"Can you help us get to Kirkwall?" Bethany asked much to her brother's shock. Then again she was the most innocent of the three.

"And why would a fellow apostate want to go there of all places? It is well known to be inhospitable to mages." That was an understatement and a half. Ferelden was heaven compared to Kirkwall. I guess I would need to check on them once the Blight was dealt with.

"We have family there and nothing left here." Flemeth looked thoughtful as she looked at Garrett.

"I suppose I could have you do me a favour in return. There is a locket that I would have you deliver for me to a Dalish Clan near Kirkwall. Do this task for me and your debt to me will be no more." Garrett looked at me looking serious for once.

"You seem to know her so how serious is she being and will it come back to bite me in the arse?" He asked with a frown.

"She's being very serious and with how straight forward the deal is it won't come back to bite you or anyone in this clearing in the arse. She usually enjoys being cryptic and using words with double meanings." I replied without hesitation. I hadn't heard her say something with a single meaning since I was eight. I would have explained more but the Templar started to succumb to the Taint.

"Wesley stay with me, don't leave me." The woman said as she tried to keep him alive.

"Aveline…" Wesley gasped weakly as his breathing got erratic.

"What's happening to him?" Bethany asked in horror.

"The Taint is taking him. It would be better for you to put him out of his misery." Flemeth said as if commenting on the weather. The Hawkes gaped at her apathy while Aveline snarled at her.

"We are not killing him." Aveline said as Wesley reached out for her.

"She speaks the truth. I can feel the corruption spreading inside me please don't allow it to take me completely." We watched as Aveline fought with herself before bowing her head and pulling out her dagger. I sighed as I placed my swords on my back and snatched the dagger from her hands much to her shock before plunging it into his heart.

"No one should be forced to kill those they love." I said before walking away ignoring the grateful look from the Templar. It would be better if I left them from now on and got on with my task.


	20. Andesine Qrow Rose (RWBY)

**Not A Hero**

I sighed inwardly as I took in my reflection in the water I used to wash the sweat away. My Silver eyes, shared only by my twin and our mother, glowed in the night while some of my red tipped black hair poked out of my silver cloak's hood. A second black cloak with a silver rose on fire covered the lower half of my face and was held there by dull pauldron on each shoulder. My torso was left uncovered with the exception of the black cloak while my right arm was protected by a long gauntlet while my left had a black bracer for where my black round shield, Eclipsed Sun, was held in battle. My legs were covered by simple black breeches that contrasted with the greaves protecting my shins and met the sabaton I wore on my feet.

"Andesine, answer the Scroll already." The voice of Qrow Branwen said from my Scroll making me roll my eyes and pick it up.

"What's got you so impatient you old drunk?" I asked in annoyance at my Uncle's attitude.

"You mean other than the fact that you tagged along out of boredom or the fact that we're so far in Grimm territory that we can't see Beacon Tower and yet there are no Grimm?" He replied sarcastically making me snort. "I'm just glad you have a cover story or Tai would have my ass for letting you tag along."

"As if he has any room to talk considering some of the stories Mum told us about him. Besides, this is a two man job and do you really want Ruby or Yang catching wind of this if you tried to bring Dad along? You know those two have him wrapped around their finger." I frowned as I heard movement behind me from the small cliff that had a cave in it I hadn't noticed.

"While that would be a nightmare you aren't much better considering your independent streak. I bet something has just caught your attention and you're about to see what it is without waiting on me to regroup with you."

"You know me too well. I just noticed a cave with sounds coming from it and chances are its where the Grimm went." I ignored his loud groan as I pulled Eclipsed Sun from my back and placed it on my arm before grabbing Lunar Gust, 2½′ silver Ninjato that was twice as wide as its normal counterparts, from where I had placed it on my back. I made my way to the entrance as I prepared myself for an attack.

"Just don't get yourself killed. I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up. I placed my Scroll on my belt and entered the cave. I frowned when I realised that unlike naturally formed caves this one was almost uniform meaning it was created, most likely by the Grimm. This meant I was likely to find trouble once I reached the end of the cave. It didn't take long to do so despite my caution and the long journey but when I did my eyes went wide with horror.

"Well bend me over and bugger me hard." I muttered in shock as I entered a massive cavern which held a Dragon Grimm and several rare types of Grimm attending it. I pulled out my Scroll and took several photos of the cavern and Grimm before I felt something move behind me. I turned and slashed through the Diddy, a monkey Grimm that was weak but used numbers to overwhelm humans. Its dying shriek as I bisected it caused every single Grimm to turn to me.

 **[Play Andesine's Theme: Five Finger Death Punch – Wrong Side of Heaven]**

"It was just a saying Murphy!" I shouted as I turned to flee knowing I was no match for that many Grimm. Unfortunately a black fireball from the dragon caused a cave in sealing me in with them.

"Andesine! What the hell was that?" Qrow shouted through my Scroll as the Grimm charged. I kept on the move and fought with every thing I had. I had never been gladder than I was now that I made Lunar Gust with Dust Enhanced Carbonate Steel as it cut through Beowolves, Creeps, Diddys, Tiggers and Boarbatusks with ease. With a growl I knew I had to take out more otherwise I would be overwhelmed. I leapt into the air and used the time to insert Lunar Gust into its slot in Eclipsed Sun. As soon as I landed I channelled Air Dust into it and threw it causing it to spin at high speeds while the shield acted like an oversized boomerang. I used my now empty hands to keep a large Creep from swallowing me whole.

"Your breath stinks." I growled as I ripped its jaws off inwardly glad Yang didn't mind me using her weights. I caught my weapons as they returned to me and allowed me to catch sight of an opening in the roof. Fortunately I was angry enough to use my Semblance. I allowed my anger free causing my vision to lose all colour except black, white and red. I knew the white of my eyes had turned red and my silver Aura solidified and turned black in the form of a small dragon. With a roar I flew to the gap and swerved to avoid the black fire of the dragon that took exception to me killing its servants.

"GRIMM DAMN IT ANDESINE!" Qrow shouted as the dragon shot out of the ground right behind me. I used my smaller size to swerve around to blast it in the face with my own silver fire. All the while I lured it to come closer to the ground and headed towards where I heard Qrow shout. I let out a growl as I dodged another blast of fire before glimpsing a fast moving figure. As soon as it was close I did a loop de loop and used the dragon's own momentum to slam it into the ground. It growled at me and never saw the Scythe that took its head.

 **[End Music]**

"Don't ever do something like that again." I sighed inwardly and allowed my Aura to dispel before blacking out from agony that always came when I used my semblance.

AQR

"This is disturbing." Monty Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy and the White King to those that knew of the War, said after Qrow and I reported our findings to him. "Did you find anything that suggested why this is happening?"

"No we didn't but Andesine came up with an interesting theory." Qrow said before taking a large drink from his flask much to Glenda Goodwitch's, right hand of Ozpin, annoyance. Seeing the curious looks sent my way I sighed and brought up a map of Remnant.

"As you know several Legends have a lick of truth." I said getting nods from the two since they were Guardians of the Seasonal Maidens. "One of which is the Legend of why several Kingdoms look like Dragons. It is said the First Grimm to rise against Humanity was that of Dragons who had a hand in either turning or creating other Grimm and wished to leave their mark even before their task was done. Of course Hunters were created with the finding of Dust and Aura which allowed us to regain territory."

"We know this but why do you think it is connected to the Dragon you came across who clearly wasn't as Ancient as one from the Beginning would be?" Glenda asked in curiosity making me sigh as I dismissed the map.

"I believe that the Dragon was a descendant of those Grimm and the rising animosity has allowed them to come out of a sort of hibernation. I believe the Grimm were in essence pondering to their King and if the Legend of Dragons is to be believed then there is likely more Dragon Grimm out there with slight variations. With how the White Fang is going about with their 'revolution' it is only a matter of time before more Rare Grimm appears."

"For such a thing I would need everyone ready and active. We also need to expand our influence as we only have Vale and Atlas represented here." Ozpin said with a frown as he gave it a lot of thought. "You will need to be trained properly and become a Hunter if you truly want to be a part of this."

"How will that happen? I'm too young for an Academy and you can't spare someone to train me one on one. I also have to think of a way to get around my Father, who isn't your greatest fan, as well as my sisters."

"I can easily wave the age requirement as you have done more than enough to earn a place at Beacon. This way you don't have to hide it and since your sisters are already coming here then you won't have to be too worried about sneaking around them. I also have a project that you would be perfect to help me with." I looked to Qrow who was thinking it over and gave a nod showing his support. It was then that I noticed something Ozpin said.

"What do you mean by my _sisters_ coming here?" I emphasised the plural and was merely given a small smug smirk.

AQR

"This is awesome! My baby sister _AND_ my baby brother are coming to Beacon with me!" Yang cheered as we looked out of the airship that was taking us all to Beacon.

"Yang~!" Ruby complained in embarrassment while I rolled my eyes. Yang had been cheering that at least once every three hours ever since she heard the news. "Please stop making a big deal about it. I don't want to be treated any differently."

"I doubt you will since we aren't the only ones getting in early." I said getting Ruby to perk up while Yang shook her head in a mock annoyed fashion.

"Come on Andy~. Where is your sense of Ego?" Yang asked making me snort.

"Me have an Ego? Where were you when Qrow left it battered and bruised when I started to brag about having mastered throwing my shield?" I winced in phantom pain over the arse kicking, literally, I got that day. Taiyang might have trouble disciplining his children unless it was something very serious but Qrow was willing to do so to get rid of undesirable traits. If Yang hadn't been so guilty over _that_ he would have done something similar to her.

"Yeah, that hurt me just to watch." She said with a wince while using a hand to rub her backside. I sent a glare at the guys that stared at her making them shiver and turn away. Nothing unnerved perverted idiots more than seeing the glowing eyes of a male relative of the girl they were objectifying. "Well don't worry because the three of us is going to be the bee's knees."

"I don't want bee's knees. I like my regular knees." Ruby said getting incredulous looks from Yang and I.

"It means we're going to be the best." I said dryly wondering if she purposely purged such simple things from her mind to make room for weapon facts.

"Oh~. Why didn't she just say that?" Ruby said with an adorkable frown. I frowned at Yang for getting that word stuck in my head.

"What would be the fun in that?" Yang asked cheerfully making Ruby groan. I tuned their argument out with practiced ease as I studied my fellow hopefuls. I saw a guy with severe motions sickness, a Schnee with far too many suitcases, a cat Faunus hiding her ears with a bow and finally a hyperactive girl with a calm friend that took her rambling in his stride.

"Ew~!" Yang shouted as the motion sick blond puked and managed to get her with some of it. With a sigh I grabbed the boy gently and led him to a seat next to a bin.

"Stay next to that bin while I clean up your puke." I told the queasy and embarrassed guy. "I'm Andesine Rose but most people call me Andy."

"I'm Jaune Arc. Can you tell your friend I'm sorry?" He managed to get out before throwing up again.

"Sister and I'll do that but you might not want to be around her for a while." I told him before heading off to find something to clean up the mess. The smell was appalling.


	21. Crown Fang Maiden (Highschool DxD)

**Atarah's Beginning**

I had feared that something like this would happen. The Sisters had always warned of the dangers of desperate men and despite what the priests would have you believe the Church was full of desperate men. I also knew that despite my cunning with my Sacred Gear, Sword Birth that I shared with my Twin Isaiah, it was only a matter of time before one of the Exorcists killed me or stalled me enough that the poison would. I let out a pained scream as a light sword was stabbed into my leg.

"Atarah!" Isaiah shouted in despair while cutting down the exorcist from behind. "We need to run." I bit my lip as he hauled me to my feet to keep from shouting out in pain. I knew that Isaiah would never make it if he was carrying me as his chances were slim even if he wasn't.

"Isaiah, no matter what happens know that I love you and if I don't make it I want you to make the most of your life, live it for us both." I said while figuring out a plan to buy him time. He gave me an odd look before shaking his head.

"Don't speak like that. We'll make it out of here, together." He said making me give him a sad smile knowing that there was only one way that one of us was surviving and it wasn't going to be me. We reached the door to the final room before freedom when I made my move. I used the doorframe to give me the leverage to separate from him and force him through the door.

"Live…" I said as I gave everything I could to Sword Birth and blocking the door with swords and slowly filling up the room with them to force him to run. I allowed tears to run down my face as the last look on his face was sheer horror and despair. I turned back to the room in time to see an exorcist stroll in.

"Well, well, if it isn't Valper's little cock crown." He said with a dark glee I didn't understand but that didn't stop the shiver I had at the name of the Head Priest. "What's the matter? Don't you like his blessings? Then again I doubt that a man like him would be able to please even a little whore like you. Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll know pleasure when I 'bless' you myself before sending you straight to hell."

"You wish!" I snarled as I created swords above him killing him instantly as they fell. I tried to steady my breathing as I slid to the floor knowing that I would die quicker if my heart kept going at its current pace. I then spent my time launching swords at anyone that came in, they would not get near Isaiah as long as I lived, until there was silence. I didn't trust it and kept up my guard despite black slowly creeping along my vision.

"Dear God, how could they do this to children?" A new voice said after a long time of hearing nothing but my laboured breathing. I used the last of my strength to create one last sword that was ready to kill or maim the next exorcist to walk through the door.

"There are no sins too foul for some men to commit. They paid for it though, the children fought back. There were reports of Sacred Gear Holders being here." Another voice said as I heard footsteps getting closer. I fired the sword as soon as his garb came into sight and collapsed to the side. I barely saw him destroy the sword before taking in the situation. "Get a Medic! We have a li-…" And then the world went black.

CFM

"I hope the idiots aren't making you work too hard, Asia." I said to the girl that saved my life. It turns out that the Church had found out about the Holy Sword Project in full and decided to shut it down which was why we were being killed, they didn't want loose ends. I would have felt good about that if it wasn't for the fact that they were continuing research along the same lines which pissed me off, especially as I was the first to become an artificial Holy Sword User or at least given the potential as the Church trusted me even less than I trusted them.

"No, I find that while hard the work is well worth it." The Blonde said before giving a prayer of thanks to God. I rolled my eyes at the only person I trusted, if only because she was far too nice to harm anyone, and shaking my head. The reason I was with Asia Argento the Holy Maiden and wielder of Twilight Healing was because the Church didn't want to let me go to damage their reputation and rather than having two protection details this meant there was only one.

"Don't let them take advantage of you Asia. While helping people is a good thing for the most part some will use that against you. I also suspect the Church would throw you under the bus if you healed someone they believed to be the enemy even if you didn't know." I said inwardly feeling guilty as I had befriended the girl who had no friends thanks to the Church and knew I couldn't stay.

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" She asked sadly making me sigh. While Asia was without a doubt naïve no one could call her stupid, and if they did it would be a bald faced lie.

"I can't stand being imprisoned by hypocrites like these surrounding me. I will live and die free for my ideals and until I find out what they are I will look for my Brother. Despite what the Church says I know he didn't die. I need to find him so I know he is fulfilling my request." I saw her hang her head and my guilt grew until she looked back up with teary but determined eyes.

"Then I wish you luck and hope God will watch over you in your quest. I will do my best to live by the tenants of God himself and your words of wisdom." She said making me tear up myself and grab her in a firm but gentle hug.

"No matter what, you will always be my friend. If you ever find yourself in trouble I will do my best to find you and come to your aid. Friends Forever?" I asked as I pulled back to see her tears.

"Friends Forever." I smiled at her before going to my room where I had everything ready to go. The Church would find that they had one less prisoner.

CFM

"Whatever you want I'm not interested." I said to the older teen as she sat across from me without invitation. It had been a while since I had been able to treat myself and I wasn't about to let a girl that pretended to be a blonde ditz, I could see the intelligence in her eyes, keep me from enjoying it. When she merely sat there smiling at me I rolled my eyes. "I thought I told you to piss off?"

"Now don't be like that Atarah." She said putting me on edge despite, or more specifically because of, her cheery tone. "I'm sure we are going to be the best of friends." I deadpanned at her as I knew nothing about her except that she was starting to piss me off. "Oh I'm Jeanne Arc by the way, that's Arthur Pendragon." She gestured to a teen that was slowly getting everyone out of the café in case it came to a fight. Smart given the fact that I didn't want casualties and apparently neither did they.

"What do two Hero Descendants want with me? Don't look surprised. Knowledge is Power and the Strong that was Powerless will grab power in all of its forms when the opportunity is given, especially as I don't have a faction to back me up."

"Well that is going to change. The Hero Faction is recruiting and Cao Cao wants you to join us." She said as I just stared at her. I got the feeling that her kind of recruitment strategy didn't involve much talking. I looked at Arthur who took a seat next to her and sighed.

"While the Hero Faction is part of a bigger organisation, its main goal is to protect humans from the influence of the supernatural sects that seek to use them for their own ends. To do that we need strong humans that can match them such as you. Your conflict with Vasco Strada didn't go unnoticed." He said making me grimace as that wasn't so much a conflict as it was me trying to get away from the Exorcist. It was a good thing he didn't want to kill me otherwise that was what would have happened.

"So the thing that got me on the radar was me getting my arse kicked. That makes a girl feel loved." I said rolling my eyes. "Listen, the only way to stop the Supernatural would be to slaughter them all and I'm not a Genocidal Bitch, a Bitch but not Genocidal. Also, if you had done any real research on me you would know that it was humans that have caused me misery not any other species." That was true, of all the species I had met it was mostly humans that had done me harm. The closest any other species had come to harming me was when Azazel joked that I was an 'Akeno' in disguise which led Baraqiel to almost kill me via hug of doom.

"Is that you rejecting our offer?" Jeanne asked in a cheery tone that didn't hide the malice too well.

"Damn right I'm rejecting it." I said as I created a sword pinning Arthur, painfully given the scream, to his chair while the one that would have done the same to Jeanne was destroyed by a weak Holy Sword. I rolled back out of my chair as she leapt for me before arming myself with two katana. "Blade Blacksmith, the opposite and equal to my Sword Birth."

"That's right, now give up and accept your place or I will hurt you and drag you to Cao Cao." I snorted in response and fended off her attacks. She had skill, there was no doubt about it, but she was predictable and was already tiring from having to replace her swords since the demonic and holy swords erased each other. As soon as she failed to create a sword I headbutted her, which made her crash through the table I had sat at. It was then that the police stormed the café.

"Fuck this." I muttered as I ran for the back and leapt through the kitchen window before I could be followed. A small bit of magic I picked up from the Church and I was suddenly a fit old man.

CFM

"I'll tell you whatever you want just don't kill me!" The Priest begged making me even more disgusted with the man than before which was quite a feat as he gave of the same vibe as Valper Galilei. The reason he was begging might have had something to do with the sword at his throat.

"Then quite whining before I slit your throat." I growled, not in a good mood especially as he had been staring at my chest before the sword was created. "Now tell me why the Holy Maiden was excommunicated from the Church when she has done far more good than the paedophiles that the Church helps cover up for. Don't bother denying it as I was one of the ones to retrieve such a 'special blessing' as a child."

"She healed a Devil while out for a walk and refused to repent." He said while I tried to block out the smell of him literally pissing himself.

"Of course she wouldn't repent. She believes that it is her duty to _Heal_ and the fact you lot force her to do it to gain more followers didn't exactly tell her she was wrong. Now I have only two more questions, how did a Devil get near her considering she was always watched and where is she now?"

"Last I heard she was seen boarding a plane to Japan, Kuoh! I have no idea how the Devil got in but they loosened security around her when it was obvious she wasn't going to do a runner like the Sword Maiden did." I blinked at that as the only person I knew that had been held with her was me and I sure as hell wasn't called Sword Maiden back then.

"They need a new name for me. I haven't been a Maiden since I was seven." I saw his eyes go wide before I knocked him out. I sighed and pulled out a burner that had only one number in it. It wasn't long before it was picked up even if the person didn't talk. "Azazel, its Atarah. I'm calling in that favour you owe me."

"Oh, and what could I do for you that you couldn't gain by taking me up on my offer." Azazel said making me roll my eyes at the not-so-subtle hint. At least he was a good sport about it unlike the Devils that wanted me in their Peerage.

"You know that is never going to happen. I need to get from Rome in Italy to Kuoh in Japan." There was silence on the other side for a moment before he sighed.

"I can do that easily if you promise to check on a Cell I have there watching over a certain red reptile. That way you still have a favour from me and get to meet up with that Holy Maiden friend of yours. Apparently they've arranged for her to come to them instead of Headquarters like she is meant to be."

"Sounds like they've gone rogue and if they have they may try and kill me. If that happens I will destroy them Azazel no matter how much you want to keep numbers up." I said making sure he knew where I stood.

"If there is no other choice, then do so. If you can try to hold up and give me another call. I'll send Tobio Ikuse, you'll know him when you see him, and he'll deal with them." I hummed before he hung up. I had no doubt a ticket would be waiting for me as I got to the airport.


	22. All Star Smash Life (Smash Brothers)

**First Steps**

 **AN: I like this idea but I don't think I have done it justice. Smash Brothers is a massive Crossover so I thought 'Why limit the material?'. This is one of the few I might Publish and rewrite.**

"What is your name?" The small Toadstool asked politely from his seat at the Security Booth. Ordinarily I would call the City idiots for having a Toadstool in such a position but the Wire Frames standing behind him would be the muscle for him.

"I go by Leo." I said calmly taking a quick glance at the expansive Smash City. As amazing as finding the Multi-Verse theory to be true was, I wanted to get home and this place was my ticket there. When I looked back the Toadstool was waiting patiently for a second name making me sigh. "Dander, people call me Leo Dander."

"Are you here as a guest or are you hoping to move here on a more permanent basis?" He asked as he typed my name into the computer.

"I fell through a dimensional crack so I'm hoping to stay here until I find a way back home." He nodded and got typing at a rapid pace. I waited patiently until he finished and passed a form to me.

"As an accidental refugee you are entitled to free room and board for three months and a year's worth of free classes with the new Smash Instructor. You will be expected to pay for the upkeep after the free terms are over so try and get at least a part time job if you wish to be a Smash Fighter." I nodded my thanks before something occurred to me.

"Thanks for the help but how do you keep people from trying to take advantage of that." The Toadstool pointed at my feet where there was a symbol I didn't recognise right under them.

"That symbol will tell me if you're being truthful and you haven't lied despite not giving your true name. Follow the signs to the City Centre and hand those forms to the receptionist. There you will be kitted out with a City ID and registered in your new home. You seem like a smart guy so listen carefully and ask questions. We who live here take quite a few things for granted so we don't always remember to say everything important." I nodded my thanks again and followed the signs. Things were looking up for me.

ASSL

"Welcome to Smash City's Smash School for Beginners!" The Smash Instructor said while most of us stared at him in shock. The reason they were staring, I had seen a lot of weird things coming here so I got over it quickly, was because our instructor was a bright yellow octopus-like being. Another description was a bright yellow ball with a wide smile and tentacles. "My name is Koro-Sensei and it is my job to teach you the basics of being a Smash Fighter!"

"What do the basics entail?" I asked getting odd looks from my class that I shrugged off. I couldn't exactly be picky with who I got help from and, quite frankly, I could tell that he wanted to teach us.

"I'm glad you asked." Koro-Sensei said and blurred a little revealing a portable blackboard with several diagrams. "First up is movement. This not only builds up strength and stamina but it helps you touch your inner energies. There is an energy field that will make the latter easier for you but by the end of the first month I expect you all to be subconsciously touching it as you move even outside of this energy field. After movement I will help you learn the basic attacks and after that I will help you learn your own special attacks."

"Why can't we just go straight to the attacks?" The guy beside me asked in annoyance getting a headshake from our Instructor.

"Without tapping your inner energy your attacks will be so ineffective that your opponent will most likely laugh themselves sick. I don't mind you trying a few moves out but if I hear of you using what I taught you to hurt others for the hell of it then I'll kill you." Not a single one of us believed him to be bluffing. "Now, I want you all to do a lap around the circuit. Once you've done that think about what felt right and what didn't and then do another lap until you feel like you're doing everything right." I took off right there while the rest got a light prod to get them going. I blinked when I saw Koro-Sensei appear to run beside me with a headband with my name on it. I glanced back and saw a copy of him with each person with their names on a headband.

"Can I help you?" I asked carefully unsure why he was doing this with the first lap; then again, it was a large area we had to run around.

"I like to get to know all of my students. I also created a questionnaire to help narrow down what areas I will focus on once we get to the combat sections. First of all, do you see yourself using weapons of any kind?" I thought for a moment and shook my head. Whenever I fought it seemed natural to use only my body. "Is there any element you feel a kinship with, if more than one please state them all?"

"Fire has always fascinated me." I told him honestly as he scribbled more answers down. I got the feeling that I was going to learn a lot from the odd being.

ASSL

I had a large smile on my face despite the fact that my muscles were burning, including ones I didn't know existed. Thanks to my slightly manic smile everyone steered clear of me as I walked home. It was a basic open apartment with a single bedroom but it was cosy and well stocked. I was surprised when I opened the somehow unlocked door and saw a female Zora my age reading the material I got from the City Centre.

"Lena, what are you doing here and how did you get into my apartment?" I asked tiredly making her perk up. It want that I didn't like her, I did, but she somehow always managed to find trouble and considering most people here could use their inner energies without help meant I was going to have a lot of difficulty keeping her out of trouble compared to when we were at her Home.

"I managed to convince Daddy to get a copy of your key so I could visit whenever I want. Do you have any idea how boring it is at home since you left? I had thought Daddy had stopped being so overprotective." Lena said as she got up and gave me a hug.

"The only reason you got so much freedom with me around was because I could handle the cannon fodder you always managed to anger, every time, without fail." I told her making her huff a little before she pulled me onto the couch and snuggled into my side. I knew she had a flame for me but I couldn't help but see her as a little sister that always got into trouble.

"Oh you know you'll miss our little adventures. Talking of adventures, there's a Race Tournament on later this month. A Doubles Tournament that I got permission from Daddy to enter." I groaned in annoyance since the last time I went to a race with her she managed to find the sorest losers going who tried to run us over before we reached her kart.

"You better have his permission because the last time you said you had it, which you didn't, he almost took my head off." I shot back but she just waved it off.

"It is an official tournament that Daddy entered me into. Something about picking a lesser evil or something." I rolled my eyes and decided just to relax and give my muscles a break.

ASSL

"So which of us is driving first?" I asked Lena as I looked at Finned Lion, a blue middle-weight kart stylised like a Lion with Fins instead of a Mane. It was made that way as a tribute to us both since it took both of us to complete it.

"I am, you're better at defending us than I am and this course has a few tight corners. Why do you always slow right down when there is a tight corner anyway?" Lena said as she did some last minute tinkering.

"The course I learnt to drive on didn't have any corners that needed you to drift so I haven't had the opportunity to learn yet. Keeping you out of trouble is a full time job." I teased her getting a roll of her eyes while I looked over the competition. There were only four karts in the tournament, it was only a beginner's one so that was to be expected. I then looked at the Leader board which had everyone's names on it and who was with whom along with their kart weight class.

Shiro/Saber (M), Goten/Trunks (L) and Belle/Beast (H)

"Interesting competition you have here Leo." Koro-Sensei said appearing out of nowhere making us jump in surprise.

"Could you please not do that Koro-Sensei?" I asked the yellow being only to get a smile in return. "I'm surprised to see you here considering how much faster than the karts you are."

"I came to wish you luck. Out of my current class you and Pan are the only ones with a drive to learn as much as you can. That's not to say I'm not helping them but I was meant to teach combat mainly." Despite his words he still looked happy that he could teach others. "Oh and by the way. I took the liberty of entering a skill as your unique item for this race. Once you get the feel of it I want you to try without the items help. You never know when it could come in handy." I nodded wondering what it could be since we weren't meant to be doing special attacks for a while as we had only started normal ones.

ASSL

"Shit, shit, shit…" Lena said over and over as she held on for dear life while people literally spat balls of fire and water at us and our rivals. I did my best to ignore her as I drove through the thick mist of the final corner and stretch but still had another lap to go. This was our last race and we were currently just tied with Shiro and Saber points wise. I swerved to the side to avoid Goten and Trunks as they crashed into the barrier and started arguing.

"Why is it our kart seems to go much faster on this course?" I asked Lena as she calmed a little as we started our last lap. It was the main reason I was driving without switching with Lena. She was better at turns, since she could drift, and I was better at handling speed. I crashed into an item box just as I saw a robotic Tanuki rise out of the sand and roar at Saber and Shiro.

"How should I know? This course is insane! Deserts with an oversized Tanuki, Tunnels with spikes appearing at random, Mountains making ramps with lightning trying to get at us, forests with balls of fire and water coming after us and finally that damn mist! What the hell is wrong with these people?! Oh, Zora's Aura." I rolled my eyes at her whining and hoped she used her unique item. Her unique item surrounded is in a watery aura in the form of a Zora while mine, Lion's Aura, surrounded us in a fiery aura in the form of a lion and both increased our speed.

"Enough whining Lena and don't you dare use that until the forest." I called back as we entered the first tunnels. I had no idea why these people were so fixated on making us rely on more than our sight but it was a skill that was going to be useful. I blinked as I raced towards the end of the last tunnel with the sun in my eyes. I was surprised when Belle/Beast shot past us using the mushrooms.

"Are you sure you don't want me to use this?" Lena asked making me sigh at her impatience and competitive streak while crashing into another item box.

"HELL NO! If you have to use that." I threw my newly acquired Chain Chomp to her and caught Zora's Aura. I winced as she did just that and the oversized doglike ball and chain caused us to go even faster and knocked Belle/Beast into the out of bounds area. As soon as we entered the forest she used Zora's Aura shielding us from the attacks sent our way while I weaved around the trees. I sighed in relief as it stopped before the Mist otherwise we would have been going too fast for the turn.

"WHOO! WE WON!" Lena shouted loudly as we passed the finish line. It wasn't long before Belle/Beast joined us just ahead of Shiro/Saber. I laughed as she did a victory dance on the back platform and allowed myself to relax. I got out as our competitors approached us.

"It seems we lost." Shiro said with a small but genuine smile. Over the last few days I had gotten to know the swordsman quite well and was happy to know that with the exception of the two children none of the competitors were sore losers.

"Not for a lack of trying and you certainly made us work for it." I said as I shook his hand and nodded to Saber. "What happened in this race though? We barely saw you both." I blinked when they looked embarrassed.

"We had to do a forfeit since Saber attacked the robotic Tanuki without using an item from the weapon box." I looked at the red faced stoic woman and barely kept from laughing. "Are you still up for that spar at some point?" I knew Shiro was trying to change the subject so I nodded. During our talks I had asked him for a spar so I could learn to fight against weapon users.

"Bet on it!"


	23. Daughter Of Couriers (Naruto)

**Team 7**

I sighed as I waited on Iruka to come and announce our Teams. It was hard to believe that I had been in Konoha for a year thanks to my Father's gambling habit getting too much for him to bargain off hence why I was sold to Konoha. Were it not for the fear that I would be sold to the whore house if I failed I might have enjoyed living here but as it was I wanted to be away from it. Not that I made that obvious since they knew my greatest fear and as 'nice' as Konoha looked on the surface I had no doubt they would use it against me.

"You're frowning again." The boy next to me said making me roll my eyes at him.

"You can't talk Sasuke since you're almost always brooding." I told the boy making him 'Hn' much to my amusement. Sasuke Uchiha was the only one in this Village that I remotely trusted. He had been the one that tutored me when I first came here and had refused to baby me like Iruka did allowing me to grow into a decent Kunoichi. I managed to earn his respect much to the ire of his fangirls since he started to use me as a shield against them. I sighed as I heard a rumbling noise grow louder and louder.

"Out of the way Ino-pig!" A Banshee screamed as it got stuck in the door. The Banshee as I called her was Sakura Haruno my rival for Top Kunoichi and most rabid of Sasuke's fangirls. She hated me as much as I hated her but I had sharper wit and was a good deal stronger than her so she ignored me when she could after I reduced her to tears one too many times.

"You get out of the way Billboard Brow!" Ino Yamanaka screamed at her from where she was also stuck in the door. She was almost as bad as Sakura when it came to her Sasuke obsession but her skills where barely better than Sakura's which was appalling considering she was from a Powerful Clan that had the most variety in the Village.

"Those are the people that I'm going to be judged with, Great~" I said sarcastically getting an amused 'Hn' from Sasuke since he knew it was true. I ignored the two girls as best I could before I heard Kiba Inuzuka making a fuss about Naruto Uzumaki entering the room. "Of course the Hokage's favourite gets a pass despite failing." I was not a fan of the orange wearing menace.

"Calm down Akiko or do you not remember what happened last time you snapped at the Dobe?" Sasuke said making me groan in irritation. Naruto had an obsession with Sakura for some reason and disliked the fact I reduced her to tears leading him to focus on pranking me almost exclusively for three months. I spent more money on replacing my clothes than I had ever before. I finally had enough when he covered me in Pig's Blood and beat him so badly he was rushed to the hospital. The argument I had with the Hokage was considered Legend now. I still got punished but not as bad as the Hokage wanted to.

"I know but I know for a fact that if it was anyone else he wouldn't have interfered." He was cut off from answering as Naruto squatted on his desk glaring at him. I was about to face palm when I noticed the guy in front of Sasuke leaning back. As soon as he touched Naruto I smirked darkly as I switched places with Sasuke before switching with Sakura. I was the only one unsurprised to see Naruto locking lips with Sakura.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she pushed him away and started beating him. I don't think he minded if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

"Settle down!" Iruka bellowed making me snicker. I got back to my seat passing a smirking Sasuke. I tuned Iruka out when it was obvious that he was going on a rant again. Once I realise he was announcing Teams I paid attention. "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Akiko Kamakura, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." I gaped at him as I kept Sakura and Naruto quiet by covering their mouths so Iruka could finish.

"Iruka-sensei, who made the teams and have they been checked for insanity for making Team 7?" I asked honestly surprising the two that I was keeping quiet so much that they didn't realise I had removed my hands from their mouths.

"The Teams were made by Hokage-sama so please don't call him insane." Iruka said dryly making me look at him as if he had lost his marbles.

"What part of the Team seems like a good idea? Let's look at each person individually starting with me. I have severe trust issues, detest the Vandal, think dirt deserves more respect than the fangirl and can handle working with Sasuke despite our preference for working alone. The Vandal here is a loud mouth arsehole who ignores everything that isn't flashy, is obsessed with Haruno, despises Sasuke for having her attention and despises me because I'm not afraid to tell her that she's useless as she is now. The Banshee is obsessed with Sasuke, hates Vandal to the point that she regularly hits him for next to no reason which I got in trouble for when I did it for a good reason and she hates me because Sasuke talks to me and I think she's useless and tells her so. Sasuke is a lone wolf that despises those two for not taking things seriously and can tolerate me. The fact that Sasuke is the one on the Team with least issues should tell you that there's something wrong." I ranted getting snickers from the class. "The only way it would get worse was if our Sensei has PTSD that he refuses to get help with and tried to force us to work as a team instead of teaching us."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sakura screeched at me causing me to glare at her for hurting my ears.

"If I need to explain it to you then you won't get it." I said rolling my eyes as the window exploded. I ignored the glass as I deadpanned at the woman with a banner behind her informing us she was 'The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi Assistant Sensei of Team 7!' "At least our Assistant Sensei has a sense of humour."

"Listen up Brats. Hatake isn't going to be here for another four hours so you're mine till then so follow me!" She said before leaping out of the window that wasn't broken. I didn't hesitate to follow her as she was clearly the real deal if Iruka's annoyed face was to go by. By the time she stopped in Training Ground 3 I was breathing hard but regular, Sasuke was too but was able to hide it, Naruto looked excited and Sakura looked like she was dying.

"Please…slow…down…Anko-sensei." Sakura said getting a disgusted look from Anko.

"And here I was assured that Twitchy was exaggerating when she talked about you." I felt my eye twitch at my new nickname. "The pace I set was High Genin which meant you should have struggled but managed to keep up. Don't think I didn't see Foxy pick you up for the last stretch. If it was up to me I would fail you since you'll only get yourself killed as you are now but you either fail as a team or pass as a team and people want this team to pass." I saw her eyes flicker between Sasuke and Naruto making me sigh. Of course it was the Last Uchiha and the Hokage's Surrogate Grandson instead of our own merits.

"Who is Hatake and what test would he have done?" Sasuke asked with a frown telling me he most likely caught her glance too.

"Kakashi Hatake is your Sensei and he would have done the Bell Test. He ties two bells to his belt and tells you that you have till noon to get a bell and if you don't you go back to the Academy." She said making me groan.

"I would walk away because that's obviously sabotage." I said getting confused looks making me roll my eyes. "Oh come on, we're barely Genin and he's a Jonin. There's also the fact that if he's expected to teach the Last Uchiha and the Hokage's Surrogate Grandson meaning that he's either one of the best Jonin Konoha has or he _is_ The Best Jonin Konoha has. Getting a bell would be literally impossible if he didn't want us to even if we all worked as a team which is also impossible. Vandal would ran at the bells without thinking and refuse to work with anyone but Haruno. Haruno wouldn't work with anyone but Sasuke and her skills are rather lacking. Sasuke would refuse to work with anyone as a matter of Pride and while the most skilled of the four of us he wouldn't get the bell."

"From what I've seen that's a fair guess." Anko said cutting off Naruto who was about to protest at my assessment.

"Why are you always picking on Sakura?" Naruto demanded making me sigh.

"I don't I just point out what she is doing wrong and get annoyed when she ignores it before insulting me. Do you think I like the fact that my only competition for top spot is barely more capable than a civilian? Such a thing is the reason women have little respect from men. She diets and does the bare minimum training wise. How much do you train? I bet it's a lot more than her."

"That's enough Brats. I want to see where you all are so I'm going to fight you all one on one." Anko said with a grin that unnerved me.

DOC

"Anko, did you forget that I'm supposed to be their Sensei while you're supposed to support my lessons?" A one-eyed silver haired man said appearing out of nowhere almost making me lose my concentration.

"That's what you get for being late Scarecrow. Besides, none of them will respect us if I do nothing when you come late." Anko countered from her place on Sasuke's back as he did alternating push ups.

"Why do you have them doing different exercises when I still need to test them?" He asked making me roll my eyes.

"They're different people with different styles and weaknesses Scarecrow. Pinkie needs better conditioning hence why she is doing laps under one of my snakes supervision. Ducky here is well balanced but without chakra is lacking in power hence the push ups. Twitchy and Foxy have opposing problems with her not having much chakra compared to the boys and him having next to no control."

"So you have her making Shadow Clones while he feeds her chakra. Isn't that dangerous considering it is well known that they don't like each other and the strain it will put on her coils." Before Naruto could protest one of the clones that were going through kata with a bokken Anko had brought snorted loudly.

"The Vandal is many things but he isn't a murderer. Why do you think he stopped ruining Mistress's clothes? It sure as hell wasn't because of the beating he got." She said making me groan at the name my clones had for me making Naruto snicker.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked making me sigh.

"I was spending so much money on clothes that I am still in debt and was barely able to scrape enough by to buy food. It's a shame I wasn't allowed in some of the training grounds with wildlife or I'd have hunted for food." I said as I made another clone and hissed at my chakra being refilled by Naruto. "When Vandal heard that he stopped doing pranks that would cost me money."

"I bought your debt so it doesn't build and I got you all some decent kunai and shuriken. This is a one off thing so don't get used to it." Anko said making me frown at her. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful but I had my Pride to think of. It was something that had yet to be taken from my control so I clung to it as much as I could. It was the main reason I didn't agree when Sasuke offered to buy the debt.

"Great~ now she's going to be sulking for a week." Sasuke panted out sarcastically. I gave him a glare but didn't deny the statement. Pride was one place where I outstripped even him.

"Well tough, she can pay me back but there is no way any student of mine is starting their career with such a disadvantage especially as she pays rent. That bokken is mine but I plan on teaching you to use a sword so save for one of your own."

"I take it you've got a plan for what type of Shinobi they'll be." Kakashi said with a sigh making us all curious, except for Sakura who was screaming in the distance.

"Of course, I had an idea since I read their files but the spar I had with them let me know what was true and what wasn't. Pinkie is not going to be a fighter any time soon but she can learn to support the team and with her control Medical Jutsu is within her grasp. Ducky here is a nin-tai user and his fancy eyes will allow him to use genjutsu too so he'll be the jack of all trades fighter. Foxy is a tank full stop, he'll be the heavy hitter of the team. Finally Twitchy, she will be the blade of the team, silent and deadly." Anko said proudly and to be honest I could see it. However at the moment I was wondering how much chakra Naruto had as we had been making clones for hours and he didn't look tired, strained from effort of control but not tired.

"Vandal, how much chakra do you have? We've been churning out hundreds of these clones and before this I doubt I'd be able to make two without killing myself." I finally asked him getting a nervous chuckle for some reason.

"I honestly don't know." He confessed sounding confused making me sigh.

"Try to make a normal clone with as little chakra as you can let out." I suggested making him shrug as he removed his hands from my shoulders. I watched a zombie clone appear before me getting an annoyed huff from Naruto. "Try that amount of chakra but make more clones with it." He frowned at me but did as I asked and before I knew it I was surrounded by illusions of Naruto.

"You know something Foxy? I think you have more chakra than I do." Anko said in mild surprise. "Do you know why this wasn't put in your file?"

"Aside from Iruka-sensei none of them paid me any more attention than they had to." Naruto said with a shrug.

"So they probably didn't make sure you learnt what you were meant to know either." Anko said with a sigh. "Twitchy, you're to tutor him until he knows everything he needs to know as a Genin." I was about to protest but stopped when she held her hand up. "While we are individuals we are also a Team. Out of the Team you are the most suited to help him and we'll be too busy trying to make plans to make the best of what we can." Anko gestured to herself and Kakashi making me sigh and nod. I just hoped he didn't make things too difficult.


	24. The Third Student (Street Fighter)

**Mourning**

I studied the Training Post as I pulled my Dark Green Gloved fist from it and sighed in relief as there was no damage done to it, repairing the thing was annoying beyond belief. I brushed my hands down my Burnt Orange Gi and sighed at the ache in my arms. Pain meant I was making progress so I dived into the nearby pond to sooth my muscles and ensure they didn't lock up. I was shocked out of my slowly increasingly relaxed state as I heard a scream of pain.

"Dad!" I called out recognising the one that screamed. I pulled myself out of the pond and ran for the Dojo where I had seen Gouken, my Master and adopted Father, before I went for my training. I heard the familiar sounds of blows being exchanged at a louder volume than normal as I got close and had to throw myself to the ground when a red clad blond was sent through the Dojo door.

"So Gouken adopted another Cub." A dark voice said as I got to my feet in a ready stance. From the feel of the Ki he was letting out there was no way I could beat him even if I didn't know he had beat Gouken and Ken both of whom were stronger than I was.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" I demanded. Just because I was out of my league didn't mean I was going to roll over. He gave a grunting laugh as his inhuman eyes studied me.

"You've got spirit like the other Cub but you have more brains. I am Akuma and I came to show my brother how flawed his Art is." I watched him leave before going to Ken who had been knocked out by the demon like man. Seeing that he was hurt but stable I ran into the wrecked Dojo to find the beaten form of Gouken. He wasn't breathing.

TTS

"Alright let's go through this one more time." The incompetent police officer said for the fifth time since I got to the hospital with Ken.

"My name is Kazuki Hoshi and I live at the Dojo in question with Gouken Hoshi, my adopted Father. I was out training when I heard him scream and came back just as Ken Masters was defeated by a man calling himself Akuma. Once he left I checked on Ken and then found Master Gouken's body. Did you get that or do you need to write it down again?" I said snidely not at all pleased with him getting a glare from him. His reply was cut off by some commotion inside Ken's Room. I was the only one unsurprised when Ken limped out of the room.

"Kaz! You're okay!" Ken shouted in relief making me roll my eyes.

"Yes I am now get back into that bed before I drag you in there." I told him getting a grateful look from the nurse. "I called your Father and let Eliza know what happened. They'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Oh man~! You know I hate hospitals and I need to find Ryu to let him know what happened." He whined while I gave him an unimpressed look. As if finding Ryu was that hard with the tracker he placed in the Headband he gave him. It made it easy to find the always travelling student of Gouken.

"I'll be telling him once the Police give me the all clear to find him." I was just lucky that he was in Japan right now and wasn't too far from here. He was known to frequent several countries in search of fights.

"Fine, you do that but I will be getting custody of you before anyone gets any ideas." He said before limping back into his room. The nurse nodded her thanks while I sighed. Ken was going to be unbearable for weeks after this. Now I had to think about where I was going to stay since I doubted I would be able to stay at the Dojo and I wasn't keen on heading to America to stay. No offence to America but Japan was my home.

TTS

"Ryu, put the boulder down so we can talk." I said to Ryu as he did squats while holding a boulder above his head.

"182, 183, 184…" Ryu said ignoring me in favour of his training, a habit my younger self caused him to get into when I used to pester him during it, causing me to sigh. In a practiced motion I leapt at the boulder and kicked it out of his hands shocking him. "Kazuki, what are you doing here?"

"Dad's dead, Ryu, murdered." There was no way I was going to beat around the issue. Ryu stumbled back as if I had sucker punched him. "The funeral is next week, Thursday. Ken's Father is making the arrangements for everything."

"How did it happen?" He asked making me sigh.

"His brother Akuma appeared, they fought and Dad lost. Ken came in at the end and lost too just in time for me to get there. Akuma wasn't interested in fighting me and left. I came to inform you as soon as the police were finished with their questions."

"Will you be staying at the Dojo?" He asked after a few minutes silence making me shake my head in answer.

"Considering that's where it happened I couldn't even if I wanted to. Ken's setting me up with a place in Tokyo since he can't stay here and he doesn't want to drag me to America even if I can speak like a native." He said something about not inflicting me on anyone stupid enough to try and bully me for being a foreigner. "If you want to join us before Thursday we'll be at the Hotel in town." I walked away knowing that he would need to be alone for a while.

TTS

"I wasn't expecting to do this when I started going to school." I said securing my gloves as I stood across from one of my school mates that just so happened to have become a fangirl of Ryu's. I was so going to tease him for that the next time I saw him but now I had a challenge to deal with.

"You did claim to be Ryu's Brother so what did you expect?" Sakura Kasugano said as she did her own stretches. It amused me that her fighting garb was only her uniform and her headband and gloves. I had to change out of mine to my training garb and I didn't like the looks I was getting from some of the girls.

"I didn't think that it would get me challenged by a newcomer. I am interested in seeing how much you picked up from only watching a few of his fights though." I said taking my stance while she took a similar one that seemed to fit her better than the one I used. I kept my eyes on her as neither of us moved for a minute before she lunged at me fist first. I brushed it aside and went for a gut punch the she blocked with her free arm but it still forced her back.

"You pack a punch." She said before we started trading blows. For someone who had no formal training she was skilled and had better speed, strength and stamina than all but the most serious fighters I had met. She wasn't at my level yet but it wouldn't be long before she was close to it, although I had no intentions of slowing down my own training. I blinked as she jumped back and gathered her hands together. I readied my own technique as I saw the familiar technique form in her hands. "Hadoken!" She let it fly just as mine formed.

"Hadoken!" I shouted as I let my own smaller but denser one flew to meet hers. My eyes widened as hers dispersed meaning that mine was going to hit the stunned girl. Tough for a normal girl she may be but she wasn't tough enough to take a Hadoken without serious injury quite yet. I did a technique I found in an old scroll called Ashura Senku that allowed me to appear between her and my Hadoken. I grunted as the attack hit and destroyed the back of my top while Sakura just stared at me in shock. "I think that this counts as my win."

"Yeah, it does." She said as I removed the destroyed Gi top in annoyance. I went through too many of them for my liking. "How do you get it to keep its shape? Mine always disappears." I sighed and folded up my tattered clothing before looking her in the eye.

"You aren't making it dense enough. It needs enough that there is enough to keep itself pulled together. If there isn't enough then it disperses like yours did. If you want I could run you through a few things that will make it easier for your chi to flow which in it self could be all you need to make your Hadoken go farther. Once you have that then you could even learn the more destructive versions." I said making her now normal eyes widen yet again. She obviously knew how dangerous her Hadoken was and could guess that mine was stronger. The fact that there were stronger forms must have been a shock to her.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? My Hadoken can seriously hurt someone that hasn't trained." She asked making me smile.

"True but you aren't going to use them on people like that and if you did I would deal with you. Martial Artists keep each other in check for the most part and you have enough skill and strength to be counted as such. While there are good people among us there are those that aren't. You have enough talent to be noticed but you would easily be beaten by most as you are now. I don't want such talent to go to waste so I will help you where I can but other than that it will all be on you to get better." I walked past her hoping she would take my words seriously while I wondered on why I was getting hungry looks from most of the girls.

TTS 

I carefully controlled my breathing as I balanced on top of a telephone pole with my head in the light of Dawn. It had been several weeks since Gouken had died. Ken and Eliza had popped in a few times to ensure I was settling in, Eliza slapped our heads when we laughed about Ryu having a fangirl, while Ryu popped in once before heading to Thailand. It was rather odd to be living alone in a new city but it was better than the constant flashbacks I would be having if I had stayed at the Dojo. I moved off of the pole as I felt an attack directed at me.

"It seems that Gouken did well to hone your instincts. I know fighters twice your age that would have been caught by that." An old voice said as I landed and looked up to see an ancient man standing on the pole looking down at me. I glared up at him but something told me he wouldn't be as soft as Gouken was.

"Well it seems you know me but I don't know you." I said only to get an amused grin from him. "So you won't tell me your name. Perhaps you can tell me why you are here. You don't seem to be one for sentiment so it was most likely doing a last favour for Gouken."

"You're sharper than your brothers." He said giving me a respectful nod. "I am checking on you all as a favour to Gouken and as the youngest you were the one he was most concerned about. Imagine my surprise that you were helping out a rookie in addition to your own training."

"She was able to recreate my style into one that fits her from watching Ryu on TV. The only thing holding her back right now is conditioning. I wasn't about to let that talent go to waste or be snuffed out because she wasn't trained right." I said defending myself even though I could tell he wasn't all that bothered about it.

"It's your choice." He said with a shrug. "Well I've done my part. I might see you around kid." He disappeared making me sigh in annoyance. I walked out of the scrap yard only to find myself face to face with a gun. I followed the arm holding it and raised my eyebrow at the woman holding it.

"Are you going to point that at me for the next hour or are you going to tell me why you're holding me at gunpoint?" I asked making her sigh and relax her hold. That was all I needed to snatch and dismantle the gun. "I'm listening."

"I'm trying to find information about my Father's murder and someone with answers was said to be heading in this direction." She said merely looking annoyed at the loss of her gun but the lack of surprised and her build suggested that she didn't need it. I looked her over and saw no signs of a lie making me sigh.

"Well it isn't me. The only Father I know about being murdered is my own a few weeks ago. I'm Kazuki Hoshi." I said nodding to her while she slumped.

"Chun Li, I'm sorry about the gun to the face but the people involved are dangerous people and Gen is a well known assassin despite his age." She said looking quite dejected making me sigh.

"Before you there was another visitor that didn't leave his name. I would put my money on him being Gen and if he is then you won't find him unless he wants you to. The man clearly has skill and experience and I wouldn't put it past him to have us meet just to annoy you for trying to find him." She looked very annoyed at that but didn't press. It was clear she already expected that.

"Fine, but if you see him again give me a call." She handed me a card with her contact details before she left.

"And what purpose does me meeting her have, Gen?" I asked a shadow that moved to reveal the evil smile of the old man. I shook my head as he left without as much as a word.


	25. Triad Of Balance (Kingdom Hearts)

**Warrior, Defender, Mage**

 _Wake up my Champion_

I groaned in annoyance as I opened my eyes as I stared into a vast darkness while almost blinded by the light behind me. I stretched and pushed myself up to my feet. I frowned as I found myself standing on a large stained glass window with six symbols in a circle around a semi circle depicting a bright sun and another depicting a bright crescent moon.

 _The battle between light and dark is eternal_

I looked around for the source of the voice but found nothing.

 _They forget that ripples of their actions appear_

I frowned as I listened to the voice. Whenever I heard people speak of darkness and light all I heard was judgments. That darkness was 'evil' and light was 'good'.

 _They don't always realise how close they come to destroy what they seek_

I guessed that was true as battles always damaged something, usually an innocent bystander that had been unlucky.

 _That is where we come in_

I raised an eyebrow at the voice trying to convey I knew nothing about her.

 _Power is within you_

Three pedestals appeared each holding a different artefact, sword, shield and staff.

 _You must give it form_

I looked at the sword.

 _The power of the warrior_

 _Invincible courage_

 _A sword of terrible destruction_

I looked at the shield.

 _The power of the guardian_

 _Kindness to aid friends_

 _A shield repels all_

I looked at the staff.

 _The power of the mystic_

 _Inner strength_

 _A staff of wonder and ruin_

I thought for a moment. I didn't have the attitude for magic as I don't think 'blast it with fire' would work all the time. A shield was all well and good but things that are repelled could return again. Cutting things down before they became a bigger issue was closer to my way of thinking and I didn't like how it was the only one proclaimed as a weapon of destruction only. I walked over and grabbed the sword.

 _What power will you give up in return?_

I blinked as I realised I could have another as a lesser power so I dismissed the staff causing the pedestals to disappear.

 _As my Champion you will fight Agents of Darkness_

A small black creature appeared to my left.

 _And Agents of Light_

A small white armoured being appeared to my right.

 _Learn the power of Twilight_

I jumped back as they both attacked me. I didn't blink even when I realised that I had a key-like sword in both hands and used them to destroy them with a single slash each.

But beware; there are always more powerful foes to face

I turned to see my shadow become a large black creature and a ray of light became a large white knight.

 _Don't be afraid_

I grit my teeth as they both focused on me and prepared to dodge as Black reached for me. I flipped back as its fist slammed into where I had stood and kept an eye on the white ball that appeared in the hands of White. Not thinking too much on it I leaped onto the arm of Black and ran up to its head before it could move. I frowned as the strikes I hit its head with didn't cut it but I could see that it hurt the creature so I kept it up until White cast that white ball at me causing me to jump off.

"That's handy to know." I muttered as I watched Black writhe in pain as the white ball hit it instead. I moved as White swung the sword in its right hand at me and repeated what I did with Black but moved quickly as White was faster than Black. I jumped off just as White reached for me with its free hand and smirked as it was hit with a black ball that made it writhe in pain like Black had. It seemed that while their elements were strong against the users of the opposing element they were also weak to it. I smirked as I realised that this fight would be easier than I thought.

 _And so your journey begins_

TOB

"Are you three still working on that raft?" I said as I waked out of my hut on Destiny Island to see the Three Rascals, as I called them. I didn't like the fact that they wanted to travel to other Worlds on a flimsy piece of wood but they were adamant about it.

"Oh Blake, how long have you been there?" The brunet called Sora asked as he placed his hands behind his spiky head.

"You're not going to try and stop us again are you Davin?" The white haired Riku asked in annoyance making me roll my eyes.

"I didn't try and stop you in the first place. I just told you that not all places have weather like here so a little raft wouldn't last long." I said not bothered about the fact that he clearly didn't like me and calling me by my second name let everyone know it. Just because I beat the snot out of him when he got a big head didn't make me his enemy in my eyes.

"Don't be rude Riku or have you forgotten that he has helped gather food that will last for us." Kairi the only girl of the group said before turning to me and brushing her short cropped red hair out of her face. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that both boys were crushing on her hard. "Thanks for that by the way. How did you know what to use?"

"Like you I wasn't born here but unlike you I remember everything. I just learnt from my mistakes to make sure you three don't repeat them." I said brushing my white streaked fringe out of my face. I really needed to cut the black mop I called hair.

"What was your home like?" Sora asked for the millionth time making me sigh as my grey eyes looked into his blue ones.

"It had its good and bad points. There were places like this where you were surrounded by the beauty of nature and the calm serenity of peace. Others were places that were filled with the screams of the innocent and the sound of war. I hope that if you ever find that place you will flee from it as soon as you know it. If for not your sake then do it for Kairi's." I never went into detail about the circumstances that I came here but I needed them to know it was a dangerous place.

"Why is that?" Kairi asked clearly not happy with being singled out.

"Girls aren't held in high regard there for the most part and your innocent nature would draw the worst of the worst like vultures. Kids younger than you three are used to fight their wars thanks to being trained as such since they could walk. None of you are ready to face that place. They killed my twin sister and made me watch for their own twisted amusement."

"How do we know if we end up there?" Riku asked after a minute of stunned silence.

"They wear a metal plated headband with the symbol of their village on it." I said as I walked away to find something to eat. Being reminded of Melanie always put me in a bad mood since even now years later I could hear her screams and cries. Her death hadn't been quick.

TOB

I woke up in a cold sweat and panted heavily as memories slammed into me full force. Destiny Island being covered in darkness and imps like the fist black creature in that dream attacking and eating people's hearts, not pulling them out there chests but eating a crystallised heart that appeared when they attacked people. An odd wind that carried me away from the island before their sheer numbers could overcome me and my two key-like weapons that appeared in my hands.

"I see you are awake." A strong voice said from behind me making me jump to my feet and summon the two weapons, instinctively knowing they were called Gray and Grey with the latter being a darker colour. He was sitting at a desk that was messily covered in all different kinds of paper. "It is not often I have company here that pops out of nowhere but those Keyblades explain a lot."

"May I ask your name and why I am in your…lab?" I asked her relaxing a little as I saw nothing hostile but curiosity in his intelligent eyes.

"My name is Azazel and I am the Governor of the Gregori. I am unsure of how you came to be here as you appeared unconscious in a burst of wind. Now what happened Keyblade wielder?" I sighed as I dismissed the newly named Keyblades and explained everything I could after introducing myself, from the dreams to the darkness.

"It seems you are the Chosen Champion of Twilight my young friend. It is clear that the Darkness is getting out of control and you have been chosen to help silence the ripples of this conflict before they do too much damage. It is a heavy burden but I can tell you will do well." He leaned back as she thought of what to say next. "I have a problem that I would like your help with and in return I will give you the means to get out of here and continue your journey."

"And what would that be?" I asked as a teen a bit younger than my 16 years walked in. I let out a whistle of appreciation making her face go bright red. "Sorry about that but you really rock that look. I'm Blake Davin."

"Violet Parr…I didn't mean to say that! I'm new to the whole superhero thing please don't tell anyone who I am!" She said working herself up into a panic until I bopped her gently on the head much to Azazel's amusement.

"Most Worlds I have visited have people capable of special things so knowing your real name is not a big deal." I assured her as she calmed down before looking sad.

"Darkness started enveloping everything back home and my family did everything they could to stop it but these black shadow creatures appeared and almost killed us. The last thing I remember is being hurt and my Dad throwing me to safety. I woke up here and Azazel has been kind enough to look after me."

"Sounds like the Darkness and the Heartless took over your world. It will take a while but your world will be returned to what it was even if a few people are scattered throughout other worlds."

"If you're going to be going from world to world like I think you are why don't I come with you? I might find my family with you." Violet said after a minute's pause and I saw such determination in her eyes that I couldn't say no.

"Alright you can come with me but I don't know how to travel worlds yet. I got lucky when I left my home world and again when I wound up here." I said with a sigh.

"Then maybe I can help with that." Azazel said causing us to turn to him in surprise. "I've always had a fascination with the different worlds but haven't been able to do much thanks to my responsibilities. My Favour from you Davin is to escort Violet until she finds her family. I've restarted work on a Ship since she came here and have been thinking of who should go with her. This works out nicely for us all, as long as you let me know how things go." I nodded to him in thanks as it was a small price to pay for getting a working Ship.


	26. A Scorned Devil (Highschool DxD)

**Shouta Sitri**

I ignored the gossiping girls as I walked to the Student Council where my youngest, but still older than I am, sister was waiting for me. I didn't know what she wanted but she wouldn't have called me. I knocked on the door knowing that while I could just walk in it was better to keep things polite. The door opened to reveal Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's Queen, who immediately bowed to me much to my annoyance.

"Lord Shouta, Kaichou is expecting you. Please make yourself comfortable." Tsubaki said moving aside to let me in allowing me to see that the Student Council was busy with their duties.

"I'm not a Lord, Miss Shinra, but thank you for the hospitality." I said giving the girl a smile. The girl was a good fit for Sona. She was dutiful enough she would help Sona achieve her goals but would go against Sona if it was to keep her safe. I turned to Sona who was nursing some green tea which told me she was a little stressed. I sat across from her and saw she was rather haggard which rarely happened given how immaculate she was. "Sona, may I ask why you requested I be here?"

"I was giving our parents the monthly report when you came up in conversation." Sona said making my eye twitch as Tsubaki placed some green tea in front of me.

"That explains why you look so tired. Are they still calling me an errant brat or have they moved onto some other insult? Please tell me it is the latter, it is rather embarrassing to have parents so bad at insulting people." I said before taking a sip. "Oh, excellent as always Miss Shinra."

"The former was mentioned but that isn't why they asked about you. They are concerned about you given how you haven't spoken to them in years. I barely kept them from sending one of their Peerage to spy on you." I rolled my eyes at how stubborn their denial could be.

"Which means that they've already sent one to spy on me." I raised a hand to keep Sona from denying it. "In their eyes we are children so they have a habit of doing things behind our backs. For our own good they will say if they get called out on it. There is more to it though, you wouldn't have asked me here if you thought there was no spy being sent."

"Riser has been making waves because he is getting impatient and our parents had speculated that a marriage contract between you and Ravel in order to make up for your actions against them." Sona said causing dead silence in the room as her Peerage looked at her in shock.

"Our parents are even bigger fucking idiots than I thought they were." I snarled out as I slowly put down the cup before I crushed it into powder. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you but given how things are I find it difficult to admit I'm related to the idiots."

"I told you that you should have backed down." Sona said softly referencing the main reason I was on the outs with them.

"If I did then I wouldn't be me. They instilled my beliefs into me and then punished me when I followed them." I said waving her off as I forced myself to calm down. "They do know I will try and kill them if they go through with this stupidity, don't they? Of course they do. Perhaps that's their plan. Poke the mad dog and then have it put down when it bites back. Be rid of the stain on the Sitri name."

"They would never do that." She said sadly knowing I wouldn't believe her even if she truly believed that.

"And I never thought Lady Leviathan would harm either of us and yet I am reminded of her wrath every second of every day." I said making her look away while the 'gift' pulsed at the mere reference to it. "Thanks for letting me know. At least now I will be able to get a few insults in before I lose my cool if they keep on with the idiocy." I got up to leave but Sona stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Serafall regrets that everyday." She said making me roll my eyes again as she let me go.

"It didn't stop her from doing it and she hasn't undone it either so she clearly doesn't regret it enough." I walked out while giving Tsubaki a strained smile.

ASD

"To understand nature is to understand yourself. This means that if you learn about yourself then you learn about nature." I said to the Okami Pups sitting before me in hybrid form. I had no idea why Daiki had summoned me to give a lesson on Yokai techniques that I shouldn't really know but it was a welcome distraction. "As Okami you are patient, powerful and prideful by nature but such things must be proven. This is why the First Hunt is a tradition. You must prove that you are these things without the help of the pack. For the stronger you are the stronger the pack is."

"Um, Sensei…" One said putting his hand up. I nodded for him to continue making him relax a little as he saw he wasn't in trouble. "How does the First Hunt help us be more in touch with nature?"

"That is a good question." I said as I had thought of that when I was first learning about Okami. "The answer lies in the hunt itself. Imagine…you catch two scents on the wind. One is that of an elk and the other is of a bear. Which trail do you follow?" I pointed to a girl at the front.

"The elk scent. While elk can be dangerous they are prey while the bear is a predator that is very dangerous." She said making me smile.

"And that right there shows how nature works." I said confusing them. "Predators attack other Predators only out of desperation or to defend themselves and their territory. When hunting Predators will always try to go after their prey rather than tangle with a fellow predator." A girl put her hand up so I pointed to her.

"Aren't devils mere existence a crime against nature?" She asked making me chuckle.

"Originally that was the case but that was only because of how we came about. After a few generations we breed out the worst parts and nature grew used to our presence. In short we changed nature enough for us to be accepted and it changed us enough we weren't the irredeemable evil our forefathers were. It was part of why we had the civil war."

"I think that's enough for today." Daiki said breaking up the class making them groan in disappointment for a change. I shook my head in amusement as they changed into their true wolf forms and ran home. "You seemed to enjoy that."

"Teaching is something that's held my interest ever since my sister told me of her dream. I hope to be good enough to teach at her school." I said with a smile. Teaching kids that wanted to learn was an awesome experience.

"Well I don't doubt that you will manage." He said holding out a small wad of Yen. "Your payment for helping out. If you want to learn Senjutsu I'm sure Grand Elder won't mind." I sighed and took the money while I thought of how to answer him.

"It isn't that I don't want to learn but that I made a deal and if I want to uphold my end then I can't learn Senjutsu and by the time I'm finished then it will be impossible for me to do so. Lady Masaka took a chance in trusting me and I don't intend to break that trust." It wasn't often a Devil was approached to help a deity from another pantheon but they had been nothing but helpful to me.

"Is this also the reason that it has been easier to use senjutsu without going off the deep end?" He asked giving me a searching look while I tried to play innocent.

"How would a Devil be able to help with that?" The answer was a sort of reverse Senjutsu. Instead of grabbing the energy of nature and then taking in the power while expelling the negative emotions I was expelling the power and taking in the negative emotions that empowered me a little. It wasn't something that would boost me like Senjutsu would but it did add a small portion to my power. Due to this there wasn't as much negative emotions to drive the Senjutsu users insane.

ASD

I didn't let my surprise show as I teleported home only to find Sirzechs bloody Lucifer in my living room being served by his Queen/Wife. I was glad to note that it wasn't anything that I had stocked so at least she didn't steal from me. I walked past them and grabbed a can of cola from the fridge. I looked to the man I once respected as I sat down opposite from him.

"What do you want Lucifer? I can't imagine you visiting an exile you helped exile without a reason." I said ignoring the glare from Grayfia. There was more chance of her sucking my dick with Sirzechs cheering her on than there was me respecting the prick.

"You aren't in exile Shouta." He said making me snort.

"What else do you call being sent away until the stain on the Family Name is gone? Considering I am the stain it is pretty self explanatory that this is an exiling. You were there for it as well so you don't get to play dumb." I told him dryly while waiting for him to get to the point of his visit.

"There have been some concerns about your interactions with outside Pantheons." He finally admitted while I stared at him in deadpan.

"And your point is? I think I made it clear that I detest the idiot Elders. Hiding my feelings for someone isn't my style." I paused before rolling my eyes. "Let me guess, they think that I'm trying to rally support from outside the Three Factions to dethrone the morons and rule the Underworld myself." Sirzechs looked sheepish while I rolled my eyes.

"That had been one scenario that was brought up. The other one they were worried about was that you might go into hiding and leave the Three Factions." He said making me sigh as it had crossed my mind.

"Doing that would require turning my back on Sona. I'm content to ignore them as long as they don't do anything to piss me off. I'm stronger than I was back then." I finished with a glare at Sirzechs as he was the one to land the final blow thanks to my Father's interference. I doubted I would beat him even in a fair fight but I could make him hurt.

"I just had to be sure of your intentions." He said nodding to me and taking his leave. I raised an eyebrow at Grayfia as she didn't immediately follow her husband.

"You do know that there will come a time when they will try and bring you to heel, don't you?" She asked while my eyes hardened. She then left leaving me to my thoughts.

ASD

"So you're Sona's newest Bishop." I asked the white haired girl that I was sure I had seen around Kuoh Academy. I kept the smirk that threatened to break out off of my face as she jumped in fright. "Usually Sona would send Tsubaki with us as a precaution but they're rather busy with ensuring everything will be sorted for them coming back after the Holidays. I'm Shouta Sitri and you will be observing me as I hunt a Stray."

"I'm Momo Hanakai, a pleasure to meet you Shouta." She said with a respectful bow. I waved off the bow and gestured for her to follow. "May I ask how we are going to get there?"

"I'm going to be creating a Transport Circle to get us there. Since you are now a part of the Sitri Household you will be able to travel with me. To keep things subtle we will be walking to the old school building and using it there. Rias has already given permission for us to use it to get to and from the Stray's Nest." I said as she caught up with me. "Intel says that there is possibly two Strays we are dealing with, reports vary between mentioning one or two but given the one that is usually missed is a Knight then you can guess that they might not have noticed her."

"You think that she was too fast for those that gave the reports." She deduced making me nod.

"Lillian Fernando, Middle Class Knight that was considered High Class in power. Remarked as being one of the fastest Devils from the Extra Demon Families, she is armed with a poisoned sword. Vincent Scorpio, Middle Class Rook known to use spiked knuckle dusters, his defence is boosted with the armour he wears. If there are two of them then I will deal with Lillian first so make sure your focus is on Vincent. You can even try to use magic on him if you want. Just don't let him get close. Take to the skies if you can as he can't fly in his armour."

"If it could come to that why is it only you coming with me?" She asked making me smirk.

"Because I can take them both down as long as you don't do anything stupid which I doubt you would."


	27. Thermos Of Gotham (DC)

**Beginnings**

I had never been the hero type. It is hard to believe that it is worth risking your life in the cesspit known as Gotham when everyone and their mother go out of their way to prove that the city is a reflection of its people. When I discovered my powers, the ability to create and transfer heat allowing me to freeze or melt things on a whim, I had no intention of donning a mask and saving the assholes that lived here. Unfortunately the only person I was willing to call friend was far too optimistic and happened to be a fucking genius. She also happened to be a master of the guilt trip and puppy dog eyes. Naturally I was unable to put up more than token resistance.

TOG

"Alright Mel, what toys have you made me and how did you get the money to make them?" I asked my only friend over the earpiece she had given me. I knew she was across town in her own little hideaway under the orphanage we lived in with her computer. I was just glad that the costume we made was more practical than anything. It was a two tone jacket/jeans combo, almost black dark blue and dark red, with gloves and a container on the inside of each arm. It also had a hood that covered all but the mouth and eyes hiding a voice changer on my throat. It also had Thermos on the back as that was what Mel had decided I would be called.

" _Internet._ " She said directly into my ear making me roll my eyes. " _Seriously, you would not believe how easy it is to make legal money on it. I have enough that I could live comfortably and make a functioning Batmobile replica. You really should read those bank statements you get as you get half of all the royalties as my muse. Now I'm sure that you're wondering about the canisters since the voice changer and earpiece is pretty obvious._ "

"That and the vials in the belt you made." I said not bothering to even think about the money since I knew she would never accept it back.

" _That is a part of the containers, which was a pain to make practical. The right arm contains a concoction I made for use with your powers, a flammable liquid that ignites has a low burning point and burns slowly. The left arm is for water which I plan on helping you train in refilling from the air. Use the water to help you freeze anything that isn't safe to burn. To release them through the wrist nozzle all you have to do is brush the nozzle with your fingers and clench your fist. As soon as you unclench then the liquid will stop. The belt contains refills should you need to use a lot for some reason. The belt also has some water vials to use until you can use what's in the air._ "

"It is horrifying how much thought you have put into this." I told her blandly since she hadn't even known about my powers for even 48 hours. "So how am I going to get about? My physical stats aren't mush more than an adult so roof hopping isn't always going to be an option."

" _That's never stopped you before. There's a store robbery in progress three blocks North which you are facing._ " I could tell she was rolling her eyes as I ran to the edge of the roof and leapt to the next one. I didn't take long to get to the store in question where there were two goons holding the people inside hostage. I landed behind the one that came out last and forced the heat out of his gun and into his hand. I buried my fist into his diaphragm before he could alert his cohort with a scream. He seemed to notice something was wrong anyway and started to turn to us. I sprayed from my right wrist and ignited it causing him to stumble back despite it stopping before his face.

"Next time bring your own money and _buy_ things." I said as I grabbed his wrist forcing the gun upwards before snapping it and elbowing him in the jaw harshly. I quickly destroyed the guns and zip tied them before they could recover. I let out a sigh inwardly at the relief that was able to freeze them quickly without the water.

" _Well things are off to a good start. Who knows who you will meet out there. Do you think you will meet Harley Quinn?_ " Mel said cheerfully making me roll my eyes at the mention of her crush as I left before too many got a good look at me. There were few capes that lasted long enough to make a name and I intended to live.

"True but it is only a start." I said as I made my way onto the rooftops. "Besides, while I think I could get along with Quinn I doubt I could get along with her boyfriend." I let a smile appear on my face as I heard her mumbling her irritation.

TOG

"That…was exhausting." I said as I collapsed into a seat next to Mel who rubbed her own eyes. It was after three in the morning and I wasn't known for being adverse to sleep. "At least we have a few days off from school to get used to the new pace." I pulled the hood off of my head revealing my messy deep red hair and cognac brown eyes to the world.

"Thank Goddess for small mercies." Mel said before letting out a huge yawn. "Three robberies, two muggings, six shake downs and one kidnapping, all averted thanks to you. Not that bad for the first night."

"Yeah, well, there was that deal going down next week too. I'm a little unsure of making myself a target for Penguin. He's one of Batman's rogues for a reason." I said with a frown. One of the kidnappers had spoken of how he was already set up for his next job as muscle for a foreigner that wanted to make an arms deal with Penguin. Gotham was bad enough when it stayed to itself never mind helping other cities and countries to go to hell.

"And yet you're going to do so anyway." Mel said before handing over an arm guard that was clearly modified. "It isn't finished yet but this will help you in combat, blocking weapons with something other than your flesh, and manoeuvrability, a small but powerful grappling hook to help you in places that roof jumping just isn't possible. I hope to add something to give you some range with your powers as well but for now that isn't happening."

"I said it before but I will say it again, it really is frightening how much thought you've put into this." I said as I studied the arm guard before putting it on. It was heavy enough that it would add to my punches but not enough to really slow me down, in fact it would allow me to get faster as I wore it over time. "How exactly did you make this? I know there isn't a forge down here."

"I met someone a while ago that could get anything you wanted, or so he says, in a legal way. He's more expensive than the black market dealers but a lot more reliable. I've got him looking for a few safe houses throughout Gotham in case you get wounded and can't make it here. As to how much thought I've put into it…you only hear about the geniuses that use their brains for ill. I've always wanted to help people but knew I was never going to do so physically. Doing this gives you a purpose and allows me to put my brain to use where it will do a lot of good." I glanced up into her grey eyes and nodded knowing how much of a bad rep geniuses had because of people like The Riddler.

"Don't worry, while I won't even be hinting at having a partner, I will make sure that your things are seen as a sign of good." I said making her smile before she went over to her bed in the corner of the basement. I let out a yawn before going to my own in a small room that used to be for servants.

TOG

"Hey, have you heard about that new hero?" I heard someone say as I walked into Gotham Academy. I had been pretty busy the last few nights and learning the ropes so to speak. I had been very successful so far and was dreading the upcoming knockdown that was pretty much guaranteed to happen.

"Dude, I saw him in action last night." Another said in awe much to my surprise. "Thermos is absolutely brutal and yet a complete softy. See, some moron decided that he wanted to rob that small bank around the corner from my house and thought that taking little Rose, you know the one that sells lemonade at the weekend, hostage was a good idea…"

"Wait you mean that little blonde girl that's notorious for selling lemonade even to Villains?" I sighed knowing what he was going on about and couldn't help but be a little embarrassed about it.

"Yeah, they all have a soft spot for her due to her being cheerful and professional. Well Thermos came out of nowhere and separated them almost as quickly. He then gave the idiot such a beatdown he looked like a pretzel. Then he ignores the screaming and starts comforting Rose. It was the first time Thermos was there as GCPD arrived as she refused to let go of him until her Mother got through."

"Yeah, he does have a rep for getting out of dodge once everything is over and done with. I hope the police didn't get him in trouble."

"Nah, they gave him the speech they give to all new heroes and let him be on his way. Apparently not many keep the criminals from running meaning they rarely get to arrest them. Apparently the only other rookie that did that from the start was Batgirl."

"I didn't take you as the kind of person to listen to gossip, Kevin." A new voice said making me look up to see an amused Barbara Gordon standing there. I blinked in surprise at the fact the most popular, and probably the hottest, girl in the academy knew my name.

"I'm not usually but if you don't keep up with the capes and crooks then you're likely to be caught unaware in this shithole of a city." I said with a shrug. "So what brings you out here, Gordon? Grayson getting on your nerves today?" I raised a brow as she rolled her eyes.

"Dick isn't that bad when you get to know him. Besides, I was hoping you could let Melina know that I want to meet up to talk shop. It's a little boring here now that she tested out of the Academy." She said genuinely which surprised me. Mel seemed to make friends easily it seemed.

"I didn't even know you were friends. Explains how you know my name at least. I'll let her know." I said just as the first bell went. I was surprised when she just laughed. I wasn't liking how easily she seemed to surprise me.

"Kevin, I know you don't pay too much attention to what people say around you but you are very well known around the Academy. When Prom comes around you'll have plenty of offers, perhaps even more than Dick." I gave her an incredulous look as it was well known that Richard 'Dick' Grayson could make most of the girls in school cream themselves with a smile. "Don't say that I didn't warn you. Tell Melina that I'll be over around seven." I nodded as we went our separate ways. Today was going to be odd.


	28. Brother Of The Beast (RWBY)

**Stand Tall**

"What has you in a tizzy, Clancy?" Adam Taurus, a bull Faunus and rising star of the White Fang, asked me as I paced beside the tree I sat against to relax most of the time. I stalled in my pacing and looked at my elder brother with disbelief on my face.

"A tizzy, you think this is a Grimm damned tizzy?! Adam, some of ours went rogue and attacked a party held by Wynne Schnee and killed innocents just to get to those bastards! That is not what the White Fang stands for! How can we be seen by the humans as anything less than animals if we act like rabid animals?! Everything our Brothers and Sisters have fought, bled and died for is now in jeopardy just because some idiots mistook vengeance for justice!" I ranted in rage almost not noticing his reaction, or rather the lack of one.

"They didn't go rogue. They did exactly as I ordered." Adam said as if he was commenting on the weather. "The time for trying to get the humans to see their folly is nearly ended and it will be time for _them_ to feel what it is like under _our_ boot." I stared at him in shock before shaking my head.

"I must be hearing things because the Adam who raised me would know just how _STUPID_ that idea is!" I said with me shouting while glaring at him. "If we do that we are no better than what the racist bastards think we are! Why should we give up our morality just to be more than the humans when most are apathetic to us?! Why should the Innocents suffer because of the Sins of the Guilty?"

"We tried to be the better people and where did that get us?!" Adam roared as he got in my face and despite the mask he always wore I knew he was matching my glare. "We won the War but our people are still being stepped on, dying and herded like cattle! It is time we made a stand and make them regret what they have done to us! If you aren't with us then you are against us!" I froze as he said that. Not because of the not so subtle threat but because of the implications.

"It was you or one of your fellow morons that killed him wasn't it?" I asked as our hands went to our weapons. "Gramps would never have allowed this so you got rid of him. Did you at least have the balls to look him in the eyes AS YOU STANGLED THE LIFE OUT OF HIM?!" I barely got Azoth, in escrima sticks form, up in time to block the strike aimed for my neck. I forced down the feeling of betrayal and the tears in my eyes as I locked weapons with the man that possessed the body of the one who raised me because the Adam Taurus I knew was clearly dead and buried. "So this is how it ends."

"It didn't have to be Clancy but I can't allow your naivety to get in the way of justice. The White Fang will pave the way for the Revolution that will see us finally getting what we deserve." He broke off the lock and attacked furiously slowly driving me back as our arms became a blur. I grit my teeth as he got closer and closer to landing a blow and with his Semblance Adam only needed one. I twisted into his guard during one strike and wrapped my arms around his in order to hip throw him to the ground. I slammed Azoth's two halves together and twisted turning it into a great axe before aiming for his neck but missed as he rolled away. "That was a kill shot."

"My brother taught me to ensure I survived my fights even if I had to kill to do so." I said glaring at him as his clothes started to glow. "We will meet again." I told him before diving into the nearby river to avoid his Moonslice attack. I swam under the surface working with the current knowing I had to get away before he could send a tracker for me. Now…I was on my own.

BOTB

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Shopkeeper asked me kindly as I came out of my old memories. It had been three years since Adam had betrayed me and I escaped to Vale. I used the last of my money in A Simple Wok which Shopkeeper owned and had been given a job almost instantly after I got my food much to my shock. Apparently the old man was a friend of my grandfather's and saw that I needed help. The man was too kind for his own good.

"Just some old memories from a few years back making themselves known after all this time, it isn't something to worry about." I said with a weary smile. "Are you sure you want me at Dusk Till Dawn today? I know you lose a little business every time I'm working there." While racist arseholes had been rare they seemed to come out of the woodwork whenever it looked like a Faunus was doing well for them selves.

"If they are offended by me employing a Faunus then I don't want their money. Besides, recently that weapon girl has been coming around more often…" He said before trailing off with a chuckle making me roll my eyes. The man was of the opinion I needed to get a nice girl and ask her out. There was an incredibly awkward moment when he tried to set me up with Orabelle Arc while her older brother was there. For a guy that screamed confidence issues Jaune had a mean right hook.

"You also said she switched which shop she visits so you'll probably see her before I do." I said while making sure to ignore all details about any girl that showed interest in weapons. "Be glad you can clone yourself or you'd never be able to run all of your shops." I ignored his laughter as his clone faded from existence while I opened the shop. It was a slow day until one o'clock when a smiling girl with tri-coloured hair and an umbrella entered. I plastered on a fake smile while subtly preparing for trouble and not because of the mobsters behind the girl. Something about the girl screamed dangerous to me. I was about to say the usual welcome spiel when a mobster shoved a gun in my face.

"Give us all your Dust, NOW!" He shouted in my face as I dropped the fake smile. Thankfully while their attention was on me the customers decided to get out before they could be dragged into the situation.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Helping thieves is against company policy." I said deadpanned making the mobsters nervous and the girl silently giggle.

"I said…" He started to say before I grabbed his wrist, broke it and slammed his head into the reinforced counter to stop his screams.

"Next customer please." I said inwardly amused as the mob froze and looked at the girl whose eyes had changed colour with every blink. At the deadpanned expression on her face, that spoke volumes about what she thought of their intelligence, they all charged me with generic swords. It was rather sad how quickly I took down all four remaining mobsters leaving just me and the umbrella girl.

"Interesting" She said in a quiet voice you would expect from a pixie. I decided not to think on it as I walked towards her to throw her out. I narrowed my eyes as she danced around me with an amused smirk on her face. I moved at my top speed to catch her off guard and while I succeeded she still managed to weave around me and nudged me with her butt moving me closer to the door. I stopped my stumble only to be dropkicked in the back sending me through the door destroying it in the process. I shook my head clear and looked up to see her stroll out of the store with an eager look on her face.

"You're more dangerous than you let on." I said making her beam while I got to my feet. I wished I had Azoth with me so I could fight at my best but no one would buy from an armed Faunus. I charged her with a spin kick aimed at her head which she ducked under and used her umbrella to block the follow up strike that sent her back as her feet scraped along the ground as she stared at me wide eyed for a moment before her smile returned bigger than ever. She charged and weaved into my guard when I jabbed at her. I grunted as she slammed the handle of the umbrella into my stomach but didn't let that stop me grabbing it when she went to slam it into my face.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS!" An amplified voice shouted distracting me enough to allow the girl to wrench her umbrella back and use me as a springboard to get onto the rooftops. I met her eyes as she looked down to me and I knew that the fight would resume at some point. As she ran I sighed and turned to the police who were glaring at me.

BOTB

"You have an hour and thirty two minutes to get me a lawyer before I can legally sue you all." I stated to my 'interrogator'. I had gone without complaint with the police and was thrown into the Interview Room only to be ranted at by the moron glaring at me. I didn't react as he slammed both palms harshly on the table between us and surged to his feet.

"What lawyer would ruin them selves by defending a beast like you? Where is the White Fang? If you tell me then you might be sent to a Dust Mine instead of Prison." He snarled at me. I rolled my eyes as all of my information was out of date. I knew this because I had gone to the police after leaving the White Fang and they took so long to act on it all of the places were recently deserted.

"An hour and twenty nine minutes Sergeant, as upholders of the law you are bound more tightly to them. After all, if you can deny one person a lawyer then how long before you're denying everyone a lawyer?" I said with a smirk despite the fact I wanted to beat his face in. As long as I kept within the law he had nothing to screw me over with and he knew it. He growled at me like a dog as the door opened revealing someone I had been hoping to meet in a couple of years so I could attend his school.

"All charges have been dropped thanks to witness testimony and a character witness, Mr Taurus. You're free to go." Monty Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, said making the Sergeant stew in anger and storm out of the room. "If you wouldn't mind staying a moment I wish to talk to you about some things."

"I don't mind as long as it isn't an interrogation." I said nodding to the man who took the seat in front of me. There was no sense in alienating the man without a good reason.

"Thank you, I'll get straight to the point. The woman you fought was an accomplice to a dangerous criminal, Roman Torchwick. Thanks to you we now know how he has been able to rob several stores at the same time and before you ask another concerned citizen interfered before your employer was harmed." He said making me sag in relief. Shopkeeper was too kind for his own good and was nearing retirement age.

"Thanks for letting me know but I get the feeling that isn't why you came here personally." He nodded at that and took a sip from his coffee mug.

"I saw the footage of your fight and I wish to extend an invitation to you for Beacon Academy. I see great potential in you and feel it would be a waste to wait another two years. I know you declined an invitation from Signal Academy due to lack of funds so I took the liberty of allowing you to work at weekends in addition to a scholarship." I opened my mouth to protest but he raised a hand to stop me. "Those on scholarship have a portion of their Missions funnelled back into the Academy to help fund it. I also know of your issues with Qrow Branwen and I hope you don't go looking for revenge." I grimaced as I thought of the only thing other than Adam's betrayal I could want revenge for.

"So that's his name. I will probably never like the man but I know he was only doing what had to be done. Father had become very bitter after Mum was killed and drank too much. He saved that girl's life and was genuinely distressed at finding out he killed Father in front of one of his sons." I said with a grimace as a flash of a scythe's blade ran through my mind. "I will accept the placement but expect some trouble as I doubt most will like a fifteen year old getting to attend with them and I don't tolerate racists." Ozpin merely nodded and stood up to leave.

"I will have the necessary paperwork forwarded to you. Welcome to Beacon."

BOTB

"Looks like the standards of Beacon have fallen far if an animal like you got in early." A voice said distracting me of the view of Vale. I turned to see a dark orange haired student sneering at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Clearly if they let in someone that can't tell the difference between an animal and a Faunus then they'd look for talent to counter the damage people like you would do to their reputation. I would be surprised if you could eat and walk at the same time." I said with a smirk as I watched him stew in anger before storming towards me clearly wanting to fight. Before he could get within arms reach there was a blonde between us with a hand on each of our chests keeping us apart, I was very amused that the racist bigot was kept there even when he tried to go through her.

"Whoa boys, save the macho stuff for when we're on the ground. You wouldn't want to be kicked out before school even starts do you?" She said cheerfully making the bigot freeze before she gently shoved him away. "Now run along before people start getting ideas." I watched the bastard walk away after giving me a glare before I turned to the blonde.

"I would have been fine but thanks for keeping trouble from staring, I'm Clancy Taurus." I said holding my hand out to her. She took it with a smile while giving me a good look over. I was wearing a red hooded jumper with a zipped up black leather jacket over it. I had simple black jeans on and black/red trainers. Azoth was on a belt in escrima stick form while a quiver of Dust Sensitive arrows was on my back. The Black/Red colour scheme went well with my red hair and blue eyes in my opinion and this girl seemed to agree.

"Yang Xiao Long and this is my little sister Ruby." She said taking my hand and shaking it before gesturing to a nearby girl also in Black/Red themed clothing and red highlights in her Black hair. The thing that made her stand out the most was the innocence in her silver eyes that I hoped she got to keep. Such a thing was far too rare in this day and age.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ruby. It is good to see I'm not the only one allowed in early." I said referring to the fact she was introduced as the younger sister. Ruby nodded to me while clearly being nervous while Yang looked at me in surprise as she caught what I said.

"Whoa, whoa hold on a second there buddy. Are you telling us that you're not seventeen?" She said looking impressed. "You must be the bee's knees."

"Yang~! Leave him alone, I bet he wants normal knees like me." Ruby said whining at her sister while I blinked and sent a querying look to Yang who sighed.

"Telling someone they're the bee's knees means they're saying you're the best." I said making Ruby go 'oh~!'. Before more could be said a hologram appeared. Beacon Academy was going to be interesting.


	29. Immigrant Of Remnant (RWBY)

**A New Life**

 _ **In this land there is a Darkness that seeks to devour everything man has built. The Grimm is a threat that is slowly driving humans to extinction and that can NOT be allowed to happen. Heroes and Villains will arise to determine the very Fate of Humanity. However the sides have been unbalanced. That is where you come in my displaced young friend. You shall bring balance to the sides and the fight will be decided once and for all by the End. I place my deepest Hope and the Fate of Humanity in your Hands. Your actions will bring about the Golden Age for Humanity or they will bring around the Destruction of all I hold dear. It all rests with you now, Blaise Tanuki.**_

IOR

I sighed as I sat in a tree eating an apple during the recess waiting for it to be over. It had been five years since I had been reborn into this world. I didn't have memories or anything but merely the knowledge that I had been born again and thought differently to those around me. It had made it difficult to make friends but that wasn't all that likely considering I was Faunus, a Human with animal traits.

"Blaise~! Why are you always up there?" Ruby Rose, my only friend, shouted up to me. Don't look at me like that. I said difficult not impossible. Impossible was someone with a heart hating Ruby. I looked down and was surprised to see her as she had activated her Semblance earlier and ran through a wall by accident, naturally she was taken to the Hospital.

"It's peaceful up here. I thought you were in the Hospital. Or did your sister break you out?" I called down getting a sheepish look from her telling me it was the latter. Yang did not trust anyone that wasn't family to look after her sister and I was sure there was a good reason for that. I was about to jump down when a group of older children surrounded Ruby.

"You're that Xiao Long Bitch's sister, aren't you?" The Leader of them said with a sneer on his face. He and his elder brother were well known for being bullies and both employed the 'you're with me or against me' policy. This was most likely retaliation to Yang breaking his nose last week.

"Don't call Yang that!" Ruby shouted indignantly making him scoff and a gleam appear in his eyes until I dropped down next to Ruby.

"Is there a problem?" I asked calmly while giving a look that told him that anything other than saying no was going to end badly for him. It was the main reason I was left alone by Faunus haters despite not having any parents, Mother died in childbirth and Father was nowhere to be seen. Apparently it was a look that one did not normally see on a five year old and that it was on my face made them shit them selves. A seven year old bully and his minions stood no chance.

"N-n-n-no sir!" He said with a squeaky voice as my tail calmly swayed from side to side. It was annoying how it always expressed my emotions for me but it did help in situations like this.

"Then shouldn't you be heading back to your side of the playground? Some of your classmates don't look happy at you being over here." I said making them all slowly turn to see a red eyed Yang glaring at them but she couldn't come after them as she was being scolded by the Playground Supervisor.

"Y-yeah, we'll be going now." He said before he dragged his minions away. I sighed inwardly at having to interfere. I normally let things happen without interference, which was most likely the reason my Semblance was 'Ghost', but there was no way I was letting cowards like that harm an innocent like Ruby.

"Do you have to do that every time?" I asked Ruby as I felt her hug my tail to her face while my eye twitched. Unlike other Faunus I had Tanuki ears and tail, both of which was too soft or *shiver* cute for Ruby to ignore after I mistakenly let her touch them to sake her curiosity.

"It's so soft." She said dreamily as the bell rang. I sighed and used it to lift her as I walked back to class. I was glad the Teacher understood even if he snickered at me a lot.

IOR

I spat out a glob of blood and chuckled to myself as I cradled my obviously broken ribs. It had been so…normal today. The routine was simple. Get up, prepare for school, go to school, pry Ruby away from my tail, attend school, go home to the orphanage, train a little, get dinner, train a little more and then sleep. That all ended when I returned for dinner to find the orphanage on fire with humans laughing and keeping the Faunus inside from escaping. I turned their weapons on them and ensured none survived. It was too late for most inside but I managed to save a small Duck Faunus girl. If that wasn't bad enough, I was now wanted by the police for murder and arson despite anything witnesses said.

"Oh how the world is completely fucked up." I muttered before coughing up more blood. "That's getting annoying fast. I must have been hit harder than I thought."

"BLAISE!" Ruby's voice shouted before something slammed into me, HARD. I coughed up more blood as I looked down to see Ruby hugging me tightly.

"Ow~, Ruby, could you please get off? I took a few hits today." I asked her as I tried not to get blood on her. I tensed as I heard footsteps coming towards us and saw a rough looking man with a sword on his back and his hands in his pockets. I narrowed my eyes at him as his red eyes took in the view with great amusement.

"I was so worried when I heard about the orphanage going up in flames and the people all being killed and that you were being blamed so I kicked the idiot policeman hard and told him off before finding Uncle Qrow who was visiting and he helped me find you and oh my Oum you're hurt we need to get you to the Hospital!" Ruby said all in one breathe making me blink at her in shock. I hadn't expected her to attack someone, especially not for me.

"The Pipsqueak practically dragged me along until I found your trail." The man I guessed was Qrow said before drinking out of a flask. I grunted as Ruby hauled me to my feet and started to drag me through the trees making him chuckle. "How come your Aura hasn't healed you yet?"

"I'm almost out." I said honestly before frowning at him. "I'm not going to take the fall for those murdered." I wasn't going to allow my life to be ruined because some idiot couldn't be bothered to investigate properly.

"That guy is getting read the riot act by pretty much everyone. In fact there is a surprise I think you'll like. But we need to get you help now."

IOR

"You don't belong here animal." Cardin Winchester said as he stood over me in a pathetic attempt to intimidate me. I ignored him as I focused on forging my sword like all Signal Academy Students did. I took longer than most since I wanted it to combine with its sheath on its Mecha-Shift rather than just having its own. Ruby had been helpful when designing it. After all that happened years ago I was a Ward of Qrow but stayed with Taiyang, Yang and Ruby. "I said-…"

"I heard what you said." I interrupted him absently not looking away from my work. "But considering my IQ drops every time I try and follow your flawed thought process, I just don't care about you wasting your breathe. Aren't you supposed to be helping people with their weapons than trying to make yourself feel better by trying, and failing no less, to pick on others?" I could feel his agitation but considering he was brought in to help the Teachers supervise us I was well within my rights to question him.

"Yes Cardin please tell us why you feel like slacking off when you were brought here for a reason." Kuro Tora, a Tiger Faunus Teacher, said from behind him forcing me to keep myself from snickering. "In fact don't bother. You have detention with me after school. We'll see how you like cleaning up after the messes you were supposed to help prevent."

"This isn't over." Cardin whispered to me before trying to barge past me. Instead my tail knocked him aside since I wasn't going to let him ruin all of my work.

"Make that detention for the next week." Kuro said hauling Cardin back to his feet as I finished the last touches to my sword's Handle. "Now dunk that before it loses its shape." I did as he said moving my head back a little to avoid the steam coming from the water. Once I was sure it was cool enough I placed it on the table. "A Falchion, I thought you would have gone with a Katana or something similar."

"I couldn't get the curve right and the edge of a falchion isn't as brittle as a katana making maintenance and repairs easier. The hardest part now is ensuring the Aura connecters line up when I connect the hilt to the scabbard. At least that can be used as a blunt weapon as well." I said grabbing the scabbard in question and sighing in relief as the blade slide in easily. I unsheathed it and connected them at the hilt and smiled when a string of Aura appeared.

"Excellent work Blaise. There are some practice arrows in the store room if you want to give it a go after you make proper casing for it." Kuro said with a large smile on his face. I nodded in return and wondered if Yang or Ruby knew where to get Sandy Brown and Burnt Orange Paint.

"Thanks, I think I'll call it Icarus."

IOR

"… **and in other news, a Board Member of the Schnee Dust Corporation was kidnapped by the protest group, The White Fang.** " Lisa Lavender said making me sigh. I had thought of joining the protest group but after the recent change in leadership they had become more aggressive and it wouldn't surprise me if they became a terrorist group soon.

"Hey Rita, can you turn that off. I don't want to hear about the White Fang throwing all the good they've done out of the window." I called to the barmaid as I fixed one of her Arcade Machines. Rita's Burrow was a Bar/Arcade that allowed anyone in but only those old enough or at Hunter Schools could buy alcohol. Also, despite being Human Rita didn't care if you were a Faunus and came down hard on anyone making trouble.

"Oh come on, Blaise. It's only a few rogue idiots doing it not the whole group." Rita said but doing as I asked anyway. "You'll see it all be resolved soon."

"I forgot you were a supporter." I said before grimacing as Human Supporters of the White Fang were rare and seemed to be dropping like flies making tensions build.

"Am, I am a supporter. I don't care what the new Leader says, equality will happen but only if we all work together." I deadpanned at her passionate answer as she held a fist in the air and stared into the sky.

"You're insane." I told her making her fall as if I shot her in the heart with Icarus. She picked herself up just as two people walked in. I was surprised when her face lit up at the sight of the two.

"Adam! Blake! It is good to see you both. First drink is on the house, a meal too if you're up for it." Rita said while I studied the two. Adam was clearly a Bull Faunus, he wore a black trench coat and red shirt with a sword in a sheath/gun at his side. Blake was a Cat Faunus and had a sword on her back. The latter smiled at Rita while the former merely nodded.

"Just our usual please Rita." Blake said taking a seat at the bar with Adam who put me on edge for some reason and it wasn't because of his mask.

"Coming right up. How are the repairs coming along Blaise?" Rita asked as she got there order ready.

"It's a patch job until I can get the right components." I said making the two turn to me in surprise. I nodded to them as I took a sip of my drink and wiped my brow. "It doesn't help that someone has tried to break into the coin holder."

"Bring the receipt and I will pay you back in full. Adam, Blake, this is Blaise Tanuki. Blaise this is Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna." Rita said introducing us.

"The Blaise Tanuki that was almost a scapegoat for the Patch Orphanage Fire?" Adam asked giving me a searching look. I nodded but said nothing as I would rather not be reminded of that tragedy. "I'm surprised you haven't joined the White Fang."

"Considering the blood on my hands I would be an ill fit for the group." I said simply and I was sure I was the only one that saw his hand tighten on his sword. There was an awkward silence as they finished their meal and left giving Rita thanks.

"Okay Blaise, what the hell was that all about?" Rita asked me as I finished putting the machines where they were.

"Taurus puts me on edge. I'm sure if Belladonna wasn't there a fight would have broken out." She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but the world turned red and I felt nothing but pain.


	30. Human Within The Monster (Hellsing)

**Beginnings**

"You're a hard man to find for an amateur." A predatory voice said across from me. "I expected to follow a trail of corpses." I looked up to see a pale man smiling at me while a quick glance showed that the other patrons weren't paying us any attention. I could tell that the being in front of me was a man in gender only and would be able to destroy me with ease.

"An Artificial was sent here just after I recovered and the townsfolk have long been in the know." I said not bothering to hide it as the Barkeep placed a cup of blood in front of both of us. "They're too kind for their own good. Tell me Alucard…are you here for my head or merely to test the waters so to speak?"

"My orders are here to assess the situation but I don't see the harm in taking my time about it." He said taking a drink of the blood. "Virgin Blood, female too. It seems you have an admirer."

"Merely a girl that's read too much Twilight. It's not even like I know how to turn someone properly. I assume you want to know how I came to be like this, neither True nor Artificial." I took a sip of my own and shook my head at the idea of fangirls.

"My guess would be that you were implanted with a FREAK Chip but reacted better due to being my descendant." I raised an eyebrow at that since I hadn't known before my escape.

"That is my guess too. But back then I didn't know and to be honest I can't think of many ways that it could have been worse…"

HWTM

(Six Months Earlier)

"Why don't you go off early Morgan?" Old Man Ryan said as I finished stocking the last shelf. I looked at my watch and frowned since I still had two hours of my shift. As if reading my mind he waved me off. "I can handle two hours and closing this place down. You go and surprise that lass your sweet on."

"Thanks but she dropped me like a bad habit when she realised we wanted different things." I said with a sigh knowing it would be taken correctly but he would get us mixed up. I had been the one that wanted a proper relationship that could lead to more while she wanted stress relief from her job as she made a career.

"That's a shame, she reminds me so much of my Betty that I thought she was good for you. Now shoo, I'm not getting any younger." I rolled my eyes before getting my things from the back and leaving. It was a miserable day but that was Britain in a nutshell. I frowned as I felt eyes on me but a quick glance showed that the street was empty, unnaturally so.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I muttered to myself as I picked up my pace a little while keeping an ear out for trouble. It was thanks to that I was able to knock aside the arm aimed at my neck. A quick glance after elbowing my attacker showed a dropped syringe. A quick stomp and hook destroyed the syringe and dropped my attacker easily. Before I could do more a Van appeared out of nowhere

"Get him!" A German accented voice said as the side door opened revealing three men with shock batons. I managed to sway back from the first but the others were ready for it and slammed theirs into me making my world go black as they slammed the shock batons into me.

HWTM

(Current Time)

"You were ambushed pretty quickly and there were obviously no witnesses. It seems you were set up." Alucard said making me sigh but it was the truth of it after all.

"It was the Old Man. They had his ill granddaughter moved from the hospital she was in to the lab they brought me to. Needless to say I broke the bastard's jaw when I got out but that's for later." I replied while rubbing my forehead. "So naturally I didn't know anything more until I woke up…"

HWTM

(Six Months Earlier)

I groaned as I woke up slowly and was surprised when I couldn't lift my hand to my forehead. A moment later I was aware enough to realise that I was strapped face down to a table of some kind.

"Doctor, Subject V-4 is now awake." A voice said from my side but my head was also secured so it couldn't move. "Should we proceed with the Insertion?" I did not like the sound of this and tested the restraints. They weren't going anywhere and I doubted they would even if I was a bodybuilder.

"Excellent, do it. According to Records he has the least diluted blood of the Subjects so far. Let us hope he survives." Another voice said making my insides go cold. It grew worse as I felt a thin piece of cold metal touched the back of my neck. The cold was quickly replaced with a flow of warm liquid and some pain. I clenched my teeth and refused to make a sound while vowing to return the favour.

"The Incision has been made. Inserting the FREAK Chip now." The first voice said as I felt gloved fingers spread the cut, uncaring for the pain it brought to me. I felt him place something inside before my body felt like it was on fire.

"No screams, a pity." I fought to keep from thrashing about too much but the pains was excruciating. I panted as soon as the pain stopped but I could feel my consciousness slipping away. "How is our little piggy?"

"Readouts are good and it seems he has assimilated it well. I will compile the Data for you to peruse later before setting up the equipment to monitor its feedings." Was the last I heard before I embraced Darkness.

HWTM

(Current Time)

"I take it that was what converted you to your current state." Alucard said with a tilted head. I tilted my hand from side to side.

"Yes and no, it was the first step and I was little more than any other Artificial at that time." I said shaking my head. "The bastard Doctor took great pleasure of informing me of what they had done and how much of a monster I was now. Unfortunately for him it only solidified my hatred for him and made me realise that it wasn't one's body that made a monster but that of the mind and that hadn't changed much outside of adjusting to my new bodies needs."

"How quickly did it take you to adjust to drinking blood?" He asked and I chuckled a little in surprise.

"Mere minutes actually. I put it down to instincts carried by the line from you and the necessity of being in the best possible condition I could be while captive. It was corpses from the other subjects and those that got cold feet at first but that all changed when Old Man Ryan's granddaughter was considered not to be of use…"

HWTM

(Three Months Earlier)

I blinked in surprise when the feeding hatch was opened and a young girl was thrown down. A young girl that was barely alive and had seen horrors that broke her mind if her expression was anything to go by. I caught her easily and glared at the Doctor and the Ghoul that guarded the hatch.

"In case you get ideas about not feeding from her you should know that it was her Grandfather that sold you out to us. I'm sure getting revenge through the Granddaughter he sold you out for would be ironic justice." The Doctor said with a booming laugh as the hatch closed.

"H-help…me p-please." She begged as she managed to see who I was. I winced inwardly as it confirmed my suspicions as to who sold me out. I had seen Naomi once before she went to the hospital because of lung cancer. She had been getting treatment but it was bleak and I doubted these arseholes cared for her.

"The only thing I can grant you is death or eternity trapped within my soul, Naomi." I told the young preteen getting a small smile from her.

"I-I don't w-w-want to d-d-die." I sighed and held her close before sinking my teeth gently into her neck. The sudden blood rush made her shiver in pleasure as I drank quickly to keep her from being in pain. Part way through draining her something else joined the blood and once she was gone I could feel her deep inside of me. ' _Thank you_ '

"And they call me a Monster." I muttered as I stomped down on the power flow that released from me allowing only a small portion of it out. When the time came to leave and only then would these Monsters find out my true power.

HWTM

(Current Time)

"An Artificial actually ascending. I bet they didn't stop monitoring you for quite some time." Alucard said with an amused smile that turned deadly. "I hope that you got the faces of all the trash that defiled your Familiar." I allowed a bloodthirsty grin to appear on my face.

"I did so, very literally in fact. I later allowed her to say goodbye to her parents." I said before sighing. "From then on I only got live people to feed from. Apparently the last Subject couldn't handle the boost and the two before that didn't ascend. I don't know if it was because I had a stronger tie to you or because I forced down most of the power."

"If you kept your power down then you would have easily amassed power, while making it look like you didn't." I nodded as that was exactly what I did.

HWTM

(One Month Earlier)

I kept my eyes closed but my ears open for the opening of the Feeding Hatch. They had started waiting till I was asleep to throw my pray in making me wake up more often than not to find a cowering man in the corner of my cell reeking of their excrement. As soon as the Hatch opened I released my power in he form of shadows and carved the Hatch and Ghoul to pieces. I shot to my feet and jumped out of the cell just in time to keep my latest meal out of the cell.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to fall in there." I told the woman, the first sent to me since Naomi, getting a fearful series of nods from her. I let her go and ran out of the room relying and what little I could hear from when the Doctor left to navigate to somewhere useful. I allowed a feral grin to appear on my face as I found the security room on the way and saw the map of the compound on the wall. The grin grew when I recognised the sleeping guard from Naomi's memories.

"Stop that." He said sleepily as I poked his cheek. I did it again making him wake up irritably before freezing as he saw me. "Fuck!" I didn't let him do more as I dragged him out of the chair and slammed him into the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should." I told him as I covered his mouth with one hand while castrating him with the other. I watched as the life faded from his eyes before taking a long look at the map. I wasn't letting any Monster leave.

HWTM

(Current Time)

"…I was happy to find out that it was a semi-secluded Base. I only had to hunt down two people that hadn't been there and with their schedules on a bulletin board it was easy to find them once free. I stumbled across this place last week and dealt with the pest terrorising them. Since then I've been an unofficial bodyguard for the town while they kept me fed." I told him as I finished my drink.

"I was the one sent to investigate your leaving party and I must say I was impressed. The woman got out okay and signed up to Hellsing no less." Alucard said finishing his own drink. "Thank you for the tale. Tell me, what would you do if I was to leave you alone and what would you do if I wanted your head?"

"To the first I would stay here until I found out what I wanted from this new life and to the latter I would say wait till we were somewhere collateral didn't matter as there is no way I would let that happen without a fight." I told him honestly making him chuckle. That chuckle became full on laughter quickly making me deadpan at him.

"I think we can come to an arrangement."


	31. Team 7 Sensei (Naruto)

**A Legend's Beginning**

I looked at the three kids the Hokage had forced me to test as a Team, I say test but there was really no point in doing that since two of them would be passed anyway and quite frankly I couldn't see anyone else dealing with their issues. I thought it was appalling that this stupid village hadn't dealt with them already.

"My name is Akatsuya, I am to be your Jonin-sensei should you past the test." I said raising a hand to stop any protest. "However, the test is a waste of time since some of you would be passed even if I failed you and quite frankly all three of you have issues that should have been dealt with before now. Before you say anything like I don't know you I trailed you three for a week and I have these Academy Reports." I pulled out three files, one with each of their names on, causing all three to look at them so I was the only one that saw a flash of fear in Naruto's eyes. Given how much Naruto was disliked I didn't think that was a bad thing.

"According to these files you, Sasuke Uchiha, are the second coming of Madara with the kindness of Hiroshima. After following you around for a week I noticed that not only as this complete bullshit but in their efforts to suck up to you they have weakened you from what you could be given your drive. I will be righting their wrongs but don't think for one second that you're better than me because you're an Uchiha. I fought many of your clansmen before the massacre and only one managed to beat me and I beat him just as many times." I ignored his glare and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, apparently you are the second coming of Tsunade and have been said to show the right respect to each of your classmates. You were the hardest to tale because every time I thought of this Report I barely kept myself from laughing at the stupid lies. I'm sure Tsunade would kill anyone that dared call you her second coming. Your physical stats are barely more than civilian, you're one of the most disrespectful people towards your classmates that I have ever met and you're almost killing yourself with a fucking diet!" I ignored the glare from Naruto and the tears threatening to fall from Sakura's eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, apparently you're the boogie man and the reason for anything that goes wrong from a stubbed toe to the civil war in Mist. Quite frankly the file on you is filled with so much biased bullshit I'm surprised he Hokage hasn't launched an investigation into the integrity of the Academy Chunin. I'm going to be honest Naruto, you have the most problems on this team thanks to morons but I can honestly say you're the only one trying to correct it despite not knowing how. Now, I will be speaking with Iruka Umino as his reports were missing from these files and I hope that's because he gave an unbiased report on all three of you." I burned the files making them go wide eyed.

"For the next week you are to think of why you are to be a soldier of this village. You aren't to do more than the minimal physical training to keep in shape because after the week is up I am going to make your lives hell. I also want you to think on your goals, how you'll achieve them and what skills you will need to learn to achieve them. Keep in mind you are to share it with all of us here so nothing inappropriate, such as learning seduction to get yourself knocked up." I gave a pointed look at Sakura for that.

"Why a week? Some of us could do that right now." Sasuke asked clearly irritated that I wasn't starting right off the bat.

"Because while you think you could, you really need to be sure. There is also the fact that I will drive Teamwork down your throats if I have to. There are threats out there that could destroy each of you individually but if you work together you might be able to defeat or escape them. I also need to learn where you really stand with things because I could either not push you hard enough or push you too far which would cripple you. Only one of you has a healing factor and it isn't you. While I will be teaching teamwork I'm sure as hell not going to neglect your individual skills."

"Will you be teaching us some super powerful jutsu?" Naruto asked while Sasuke was thinking my words over.

"I will teach you some jutsu but you will need to master and alter them yourself to fit you. While I'm here to help you I will not be holding your hand. For example, due to your reading skill I doubt you know everything Shadow Clones can do. I will be having you use them to catch up in your academics. You can't be Hokage if you can barely read. Also, Sasuke, if we unlock your Sharingan you will only use it during spars with me or on missions outside the Village. I will not have you become like the lowest of your Clan that would get off on stealing other people's hard work and making a mockery of it. You will earn your skills and make them your own. Sakura, the only advice I have for you is to get rid of that ridiculous diet. Don't even think of complaining about keeping your figure as you have none to speak of." I knew I was being harsh on her but she needed a reality check more than the other two.

"Um, where will we meet after the week is up and where will we go if we need to ask you questions in the mean time?" Naruto asked making me smile at the so-called idiot being the only one to actually ask.

"I'm glad at least one of you asked. While I'm not considered rich I managed my money well and got a house that has a Training Ground in its back garden and a more private one in the basement. As my Team you will have free run of both and can come by anytime even if it's just to chat or complain about something. My own Sensei did a lot for me when I was on her Team so I plan to learn from her example."

T7S

"No I will not apologise for pointing out your daughters faults." I said to Sakura's Father as he tried to intimidate me. "It is my job to ensure she is the best she can be and allowing her to continue as she is now is going to get her killed. Which would you prefer? A daughter who is dead because you refused to see faults in her or a daughter with hurt pride that is alive long enough for said pride to recover." I glared at the man as he clearly struggled for an answer.

"Um…" A voice said interrupting us making us turn to see a very nervous Naruto. "If this is a bad time I can come back later."

"No, he was just leaving." I said making sure he knew that it wasn't a request. The man shivered and left while I gave Naruto a small smile. "Come on in. I get the feeling you want a bit of privacy." I lead Naruto to my sitting room and sat patiently.

"You know already, don't you?" Naruto said reluctantly while being unable to meet my eyes.

"I know a lot of things but I'm going to go with the fact that you're actually a girl rather than the boy you paint yourself as." I said calmly making her flinch. She had good reason to hide but by the time I got through to her she would wear her gender with pride, she wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer and the Council would have her as a broodmare if they had their way. "Do you have someone teaching you the female side of things or do I need to call my Sensei?"

"The Old Man tried to teach me but I don't think he knew everything." I grimaced wondering what sort of hell that could be for her. I made a note to introduce her to Tsume some point soon.

"I'll introduce you to Sensei soon but I doubt that is all you came here for." I watched her blush as she brought out children's books designed to help teach them how to read. "Starting from the beginning, good, that will help cement what you already know and teach you what you don't. This shouldn't take us too long between us." I moved so we were side by side and knew then that Naruto would do what she could to be a great Hokage to this ungrateful village.

T7S

"So this is your Team." Tsume said as she looked over the three that had arrived a day early with a fine eye along with her partner Kuromaru. "I read their reports but something seemed off about them."

"That's because the reports are complete bullshit. If you want an accurate report speak with Iruka. He was the only one to take the bloody job seriously." I said with an annoyed grunt as I remembered my talk with Iruka and the Hokage. "Their week is up tomorrow so they're still to keep from doing more than minimal physical. Although the first thing I will be doing is ramming food down Sakura's throat to get her over her diet." I quickly covered my ears but I still heard her roar of outrage.

"DIET! WHAT SELF RESPECTING KUNOICHI DIETS?!" Tsume demanded shocking the Team as I shrugged. "That sort of reason is why we lose so many young kunoichi. Akiko went back to her diet after I allowed her to move out and she got killed because of it." I frowned at the reminder of my female Teammate. She had died not long before Kisuke died in the Massacre.

"Why do you think I'm going to ram food down her throat? At least the other two eat well if you ignore their food addictions." I said remembering how much trouble I had getting Naruto to eat something other than ramen. "She's also a fangirl so if you could do as you did with Akiko then I would appreciate it." All I saw was a blur as Tsume took Sakura away leaving Kuromaru with me. "Look after Sensei, Kuromaru. She'll be having flashbacks."

"And what about you, Pup?" Kuromaru said surprising Naruto and Sasuke. "You still aren't over what you did to those Kumo Nin."

"Um, excuse me but can we get some context here?" Naruto asked politely making me smile inwardly at the progress she had made. I shared a look with Kuromaru before sighing.

"When I graduated from the Academy I was placed on a Team with a fellow Orphan, Akiko, and an Uchiha, Kisuke." I said remembering the good times we had before their deaths.

"They operated under the watchful eye of my self and Tsume." Kuromaru continued making me snicker. "While Kisuke was lost to the Uchiha Massacre, Akiko was lost on a mission near Lightning Country. During her scouting she was ambushed by a small group of Kumo Nin, about twenty if reports are right. She was taken prisoner because she didn't have enough energy to fight them off thanks to her diet."

"They had her only for one night before they killed her. I got there just in time to see the kunai open her throat. I butchered every single Kumo Nin there in my rage before listening to her last words." I finished remembering the sheer amount of pain Kisuke was in when I told him what happened.

"Kisuke…I remember Father shouting at him before the massacre. He spoke of sharing secrets with outsiders." Sasuke said slowly watching me carefully.

"Grief does many things to people Sasuke. In the Uchiha that have a fully mature Sharingan that is truer than most know but that is all I will say." I said knowing it wasn't my place to spread Uchiha secrets. I sighed and pulled out two pieces of paper. "Do me a favour and channel some chakra into those."

"Starting Elemental Training this early?" Kuromaru asked in surprise before they could ask.

"Sasuke can already do some and Naruto more than has the chakra for it. Sakura will have to build her reserves before she could put it into practice but her control will allow her to catch up if she puts the effort in." I said watching as Naruto's split in half while Sasuke's crumpled into a ball. I almost laughed at Sasuke's surprised look. "While most Uchiha have Fire some don't and have to learn it the hard way. Kisuke had Earth. Step 1 of the training is easy, you need to channel your chakra in such a way that it turns into your element and does that to a leaf in you hand." I demonstrated by pulling out three leaves that reacted differently. One split while the second crumbled into dust and the last caught fire.

"You know three elements?" Sasuke asked in surprise making me nod.

"You need to know at least two to be Jonin and the Pup dislikes leaving things half done. Chances are he will be learning to use lightning with you to make it four and that isn't counting his experiments." Kuromaru said making me send him a mock glare as the two Genin looked at me in awe.


	32. Wizard Of Yokai Academy(Rosario Vampire)

**First days**

"Back off I'll take you on, Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong…" I sang (badly) as the bus trudged along the Human World. I watched it go by knowing it would be a while before I saw it again. Despite that, and the troubles I was going to have, I was looking forward to going to Yokai Academy. "…Headstrong we're Headstrong. Back off I'll take you on, Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong. This is not where you belong." I blinked and stopped singing as I realised the bus was stopping.

" **I hope you don't mind the detour.** " The bus driver said with a chuckle making me shrug. I knew few people would be on the bus given most Yokai didn't live in the Human world so I was curious about those that did. I deadpanned as I saw a nervous boy that just screamed HUMAN to my senses. I gave the bus driver a look who merely smirked at me as the guy sat down.

"So~, do you want to talk? I've been trying to occupy myself with singing, badly, and I'm running out of songs I know fully." I asked him making him turn to me in surprise.

"Yeah, I think I would like that. I'm Tsukune Aono, a pleasure to meet you." He said nodding to me since he was sitting down and couldn't bow. I returned it as I spoke.

"I'm Samuel Taika but most call me Sam, how did you hear about Yokai Academy? Despite the low standards they don't let just anyone in." I asked hinting at the truth while keeping it subtle enough that he wouldn't notice if he wasn't in the know.

"A priest dropped the pamphlet and my mother picked it up. I'd been struggling to find a high school, since my grades aren't the best." He said in embarrassment making me sigh inwardly as it was clear he wasn't in the know and was about to get a hell of an eye opener.

"Well, for what it is worth I'll help you when I can but you'll need to work hard. I'm not going to waste my time with a slacker." I said getting him to nod with a small smile. Despite his lack of confidence I was sure that we could be friends, unless he couldn't hack being around the supernatural.

WOYA

I sweat dropped at seeing Tsukune freak out just from the sight of the Academy which looked like a prop out of an old horror movie. Quite frankly I liked it, it had character. I blinked when a bike slammed into his face knocking him and the rider, an attractive pink haired girl, fell beside him. I decided not to point out to him that he was touching her bare thigh as I walked to them. When she sank her teeth into his neck I rolled my eyes and bopped her on the forehead with my staff's focus gem.

"It is rude not to ask, and wait, for permission to drink from someone, Vampire." I said with my best disappointed look while Tsukune ran around like a headless chicken. I was inwardly surprised when she looked so ashamed. "Think next time please." I said before grabbing Tsukune.

"I'm sorry, my name is Moka Akashiya. Normally I wouldn't think of doing such a thing but his blood smells delicious." She said giving a genuine apology before going into a happy state at the end.

"Uh huh, well just ask next time. This is Tsukune Aono, he's not used to being fed on so he's a little out of it, and I'm Samuel Taika but most call me Sam." I said and let out an inward sigh of release at the lack of reaction to my name. My family didn't have a good relationship with Vampires for the most part. "Tell you what, since you apologised why don't we pretend it didn't happen and continue on with getting to initiation?"

"Okay, I'm so glad we're friends." She said with a pose that clearly captivated Tsukune. We separated from her as the girls were shown around by a female teacher while the boys were shown by a male one.

"Was she really a Vampire? What's going on?" Tsukune asked quietly, which was smart but unnecessary since I had a spell around us.

"Speak normally, no one will hear. Yes she is a Vampire, the Yokai in Yokai Academy is descriptive. Here Yokai and Boundary Beings like me are taught to fit in the Human World while given an education. I have no idea how a normal Human such as you got in here but it doesn't matter. No one is to know you are human." I said trying to express the importance while listening to our guide.

"What are Boundary Beings and why are you helping me?" He asked looking quite pale. I sighed knowing it would take a while for him to get used to things.

"Boundary Beings are essentially Humans with access to supernatural abilities. They're often looked down upon by both Humans, who fear what they don't understand, and Yokai, most of which believe them selves to be better than Humans. I'm helping you because it is the right thing to do and if my Mum found out I didn't then let's just say school would be the least of my worries." I shivered before looking at him just before we were given keys to our rooms, mine was the one next to his which was at the end of the hall.

WOYA

"Sam, when you introduced yourself you seemed relieved that I didn't react to your name." Moka said asking 'Why' silently as we walked to our first class. So far I was surprised that Tsukune hadn't been found out by the way he reacted to Nekonome-sensei confirming my words or me dropping an anvil on the head of the idiot that thought he didn't need to learn to fit in.

"I was hoping that this wouldn't come up till later but I guess now is fine." I said with a shrug. "As you know Vampires are prideful beings, well so are the Taika in their own way. Over the course of History my Family has clashed with the Vampires and neither side have been satisfied with how things have gone. As such most Vampires will attack a Taika on sight and vice versa. Quite frankly I prefer to get to know people on an individual basis and I have no reason to harm you. If anything I think we're on the road to being good friends." I said before I was hauled off of my feet with one hand while my attacker's other hand did the same with Tsukune. "Hey, aren't you the idiot I dropped an Anvil on?"

"I'll get you back for that later, punk. But for now I have better things to do. Moka isn't it?" He asked turning to the shocked girl while Tsukune looked ready to wet himself. "My name's Saizo Komiya. Remember it. What I want-…" whatever he was about to say was lost when a spelled some air to knock the air out of him. He dropped us, I landed on my feet but Tsukune fell on his arse, and winced as I grabbed his hair and forced him to look at me.

"Alright dipshit I'm going to make this clear so even an idiot like you can understand. If you come near me and my friends again for anything not class related then I will kill you." I said letting him go before turning the ground under him into a springboard. I blinked as I realised Moka had taken the distraction and got Tsukune out of there. I sighed and adjusted my feathered fedora, one my Mum made as a black version of a Red Mage's from Final Fantasy, before walking away without a care of the gossiping around me.

WOYA

"I spend one day catching up on my potions and you get into a fight with that idiot." I said rubbing my face in irritation. "And I can't back up my words thanks to the restraining order the Headmaster slapped me with. When the hell did Yokai bother with such things?" Moka blinked at that while Tsukune didn't look comfortable with what I had said.

"So what kind of Magic can you do? I'm new to all of this." Tsukune said making me roll my eyes since that was obvious.

"I'm widely versed but White Magic isn't something I can do well. I can cure someone's cold but a cut is beyond me. Black Magic is another ball game though and my Fire Magic is Formidable. I use Runic as my amplifier with my Focus Gem as a purifier." I said before blinking at their blank faces. "Magic without aid is versatile but weak. I use Runic style to add power to them to make them a threat. A purifier basically alters all magic going through it to what the User wants making it a purer form of that magic. Without it there are pieces of magic that aren't the type you're trying for slightly hindering the magic."

"Magic sounds like a lot of work." Moka said with a thoughtful frown making me chuckle.

"Truly understanding it is, especially potions, but the basics can be used easily. It helps that Mum has been teaching me as soon as I was old enough to understand." I said with a smile that both noticed. It fell when the door burst in to reveal my Mum's Best Friend complete with Magical Girl Pose.

"Sam-kun~! Levia-tan is here to spell away all of your troubles!" She shouted making Tsukune and Moka stare at her in shock while I rubbed my forehead.

"Serafall, while it is lovely to see you again, what are you doing here? I didn't think Yasaka liked it when Devils came here." I said knowing that Yokai and Devil relations were tense with the Nekomata Hunt and that Yokai Academy was one place Yokai were meant to be safe from Devils.

"Med-chan was worried about you and since she's not allowed here due to _that_ I volunteered to come in her stead." She said before noticing the other two in the room. "Hello~! I'm Serafall Leviathan but you can call me Levia-tan~!" They stared at her as she did another pose.

"Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, meet Serafall Leviathan. One of the Four Satans that rule the Devil part of the Underworld. Despite how she acts she could kill us by accident so don't piss her off." I said before wincing as her staff bopped me on the head.

"Language! Now tell me, why is a human at YA? I was under the impression they were to be killed on sight here." She said making the human in question sweat while I rolled my eyes. "You're right, it is a stupid rule and I have no say in what happens here." Tsukune blushed as she winked at him making Moka frown. Serafall then whipped out a large overstuffed bag from nowhere making them jump back. "I also came to drop these off. Apparently YA doesn't have these around and Med-chan doesn't want you getting sloppy." I sighed and took the ingredients from her and resigned myself to a long day.

WOYA

I stared unimpressed at the hot girl that was pretending to be hurt. Even if I wasn't slightly empathic I wouldn't have fallen for it. In fact I was unsure if Tsukune would have fallen for it if he came across her. She kept it up as I deadpanned at her but then realized I wasn't actually going to do anything and sat in a huff.

"So was there a point to you faking being hurt or did you just do it for the hell of it?" I asked while she frowned at me and then turned away. "Don't be like that, this is Yokai Academy where one mistake can get you killed and I plan to live a long time, coming across a hot girl in need kind of sets off a lot of alarms." That caught her attention.

"Oh so you think I'm hot do you?" She said coyly moving so she was on her hands and knees smirking up at me.

"I'm a hot blooded male with an attraction to females. If I didn't think you were hot then there would be something wrong with me. As much as I'm enjoying the view it still doesn't answer my question." I was no stranger to attractive women, I was birthed by one after all and friends with others, so none of her tricks worked on me, making her pout.

"I'm Kurumu Kunono and I'm enacting a Great Plan to find my Destined One!" She said jumping to her feet.

"Destined One, that means you're a Succubus. What part of acting hurt helps you find your DO?" I asked as I looked into her eyes. I deadpanned as she tried to use her Allure on me. If such a thing were able to affect me my Mum would have my hide.

"Operation Yokai Harem, to enslave all the Male Populous of Yokai Academy. Now how about we seal the deal with a kiss?" She said with a smirk that was wiped off of her face when I covered her mouth before our lips could meet.

"Thinking I would fall for Allure is stupid and your idea is even worse. What if your DO heard about it and fled in fear? Then you would have an army of guys that are no use to you. Besides, a friend of mine has a crush on a friend who shares said crush and I can't let you ruin that." She blinked at me in disbelief before she went red with something I was far too familiar with: Feminine Rage. My eye twitched as her knee found my gender's weakest spot before I doubled over in agony.

"You dare…you DARE to try and stand between me and my Destined One!" She shouted as her wings, tail and claws appeared. She went to swipe at me but was stopped by a barrier making her eyes go wide. "Wizard…"

"Yeah…" I growled out before drawing in the air and sending her flying with wind. "…I am and quite frankly you just pissed me off." I ignored her fear as I grabbed my staff from my back. She went to say something when I waved the staff and had branches grow out and bind and gag her. I stalked towards her and flinched at the fear in her eyes. I sighed and booted her hard between the legs making her groan in pain. Another wave and she was freed. "Now we're even. Quit that Plan or I will kill you. Everyone gets only one warning. This is yours." I walked away trying to ignore the guilt I felt as I knew what Wizards usually did in such situations. There was a reason that not many of us were even allowed at Yokai Academy.


	33. A Male Haruno (Naruto)

**Everlasting Impressions**

I tuned out the boring Chunin that was talking out of his arse about the glory of being a shinobi/kunoichi. I knew he was talking out of his arse because I had overheard many talks between my parents as they came home after missions when they let their guard down. So with that in mind I was going to join the Academy with my head on straight. Unfortunately my twin sister hasn't given the proper thought to it and was staring at the Last Uchiha, the Academy started late because of the Massacre.

"Isn't Sasuke great?!" Sakura asked after the speech was over making me turn to said Uchiha who was glaring at nothing and everything making me snort.

"He looks like he wants to set everything on fire." I said honestly getting a glare from her that I ignored with ease. I listened out as the Chunin Instructors called for their classes, of which there were several but there would only be one or two by the time graduation came. I sighed in relief as I realised that I was not in the same class as Sakura or Sasuke. It was to be expected as while I was smart I had a preference for practical while Sakura thought that getting sweaty would ruin her chances with Sasuke.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like your hair!" The kid beside me basically shouted as they bundled the classes together. I frowned as I disliked my hair, it was PINK for crying out loud, but was slightly unsettled by the fact that he was being genuine with his interest.

"Daiki Haruno, please don't mention the hair. It's became quite the hot button for me these last few years." I said with my frown firmly in place as I remembered all the fights I had gotten in because of my hair. "Could you turn your volume down a little? I don't think my ears could take your constant shouting. I get enough of that for disagreeing with my sister already."

"Oh, sorry." He said quieter but louder than I spoke. Instead of making a fuss I nodded. I was a quiet person but knew that not everyone was. I could also do with a friend according to Mother and as the one person not to mock my hair he certainly fits the bill.

AMH

"I take it your day didn't go as well as your sister's." Mebuki Haruno said in amusement as I lightly banged my head off of the table. Sakura had just blabbed on and on about how great the Academy was and that she made a new friend that protected her from some bullies, I would need to check up on that later on, while I had inwardly called my classmates, except Naruto who was the only other person that bloody listened to Sensei.

"Our Sensei is an idiot and my entire class are idiots. The least idiotic was Naruto and five seconds into a conversation with him made it clear that he may as well have been raised under a rock, which I'll need to help him with." I said looking her straight in the eye just to show how annoyed I was. "Sensei thought that teaching us to handle kunai was a good idea. Three people stabbed themselves, one almost lost an eye and all the rest that weren't me or Naruto cut their hands."

"That seems a little…" Kizashi Haruno said trying not to sound too disheartening but evidently failing.

"That sounds stupid. I hope you get moved out of his class soon." Mebuki, who had no such compunctions about sparing other's feelings, said with a frown. "Tell us about Naruto then."

"He's loud and proud. An orphan so he doesn't know about the little things and doesn't seem to be liked by many people despite being friendly. He's obsessed with Ramen and being Hokage though." I said with a twitching eye as I remembered the three hour rant about how Ramen was the food of the gods and how he would have a bowl of he could swim in when he became Hokage.

"Sounds like you'll be good friends." Kizashi said sounding a little surprised making me frown before Sakura decided to open her mouth.

"If you get into Sasuke's class before me you'll tell me everything, won't you?" Sakura said making me blink at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sakura, I'm going to say this plainly so there is no taking it the wrong way." I said pronouncing each word clearly. "I don't give a toss about Sasuke. He looked like he was going to set fire to everything and anything. I will not speak to him unless he speaks with me and something tells me I am not going to like him at all." I didn't flinch as Sakura got an evil look on her face and was about to shout at me.

"Daiki's right Sakura, you shouldn't be asking about that boy so much when you should be concentrating on your own training." Mebuki said with a stern look that kept Sakura quiet. I couldn't help but feel that it was going to be a common argument. "I'll give you both training when I can so you can hopefully reach the clan class." I smiled a little at that and ignored the scowl on Sakura's face. I wasn't about to turn down the ability to better myself and spend time with my Mother.

AMH

"This is AWESOME!" Naruto shouted as we walked to my home after having our chakra unlocked. Naruto's was sunshine yellow, somehow being brighter than his hair, and had wrecked his section of the dojo with the volume of it he let out. My own was scarlet which really stood out against my blue clothing even if there wasn't that much. The reason Naruto was being extra loud was because we were still getting used to the hum of the chakra going through our body.

"Calm down, Naruto." I said shaking my head at him. "You're meeting my parents for the first time so please try and remember your manners." I shook my head at him knowing that he wouldn't remember them all, I doubt my parents would hold it against him since I had kept them up to date with everything I was learning about my friend, but I hoped he would at least try.

"Hey, hey, does that mean I'll meet Sakura at your home too?" He asked making me roll my eyes at his crush on her. Ever since the Academy started Sakura had been getting worse and during one of her nice times she had met Naruto. Despite her being violent towards him all the times after he still liked her and I had yet to forgive her for it.

"She's decided to stay over at Ino's for a while." I said with a small smile on my face. Ino was awesome and always willing to debate what ever we were learning at the Academy. She also lacked cooties which was very important. I didn't know there was a Cootie Shot for girls but Ino was adamant that she had it, her Father even confirmed it with a smile.

"That's a shame." Naruto said with his smile shrinking just a tad. It was still wider than any I could pull off though as he had been looking forward to meeting my parents for a while. I chuckled a little as we finally reached my home where Mebuki was cleaning the outside of the upper windows on the outside. My chuckle turned into a full on laugh as I saw Naruto gape at her.

"She does this once a week and promised to teach me. I think she wouldn't mind teaching you too as long as you take the lessons seriously." I said as he shook his head before grinning in awe.

"I can swing that since Sakura refused." Mebuki said as she finished and dropped to the ground with little effort. She looked over Naruto with a stern eye that made him wince before meeting her eye. "I can feel you both had your chakra unlocked today so I can start this weekend. In return for your lessons I want a heads up on any wide spread pranks you two pull." I winced but shouldn't be surprised that she knew I had helped the pranking spree that started after Naruto realised he wasn't being treated fairly.

"You're not going to tell us to stop?" Naruto asked looking very confused making Mebuki smirk at us.

"I raised my son to be a responsible young man and I'm sure he's slowly giving you those lessons too. There is also the fact that pranking is a friendlier version of trap making which will serve you both well when you graduate, either by defending yourselves or seeing signs of traps left by enemies. It also makes you plan ahead which is always a good thing. If I think you're learning my lessons well I might even give you missions to do with your pranks." I looked to Naruto and instantly knew that my Mother now had a willing minion. Given the smug smirk she had when I looked back to her she knew it as well as I did.

"And to think she's the strict one." I said deciding it would be less of a headache to go along with the insanity that was brewing. The look on Naruto's face told me there was no way I was getting rid of him now.

AMH

My arms were a blur as I fended off the furious attacks of Sasuke Uchiha as we sparred for the first time, Naruto and I had been moved up to the Clan Class after a test from the Hokage himself that was given to our entire class. I liked Iruka if only because he didn't treat Naruto differently to anyone else but right now I was cursing his name as I managed to grab a hold of Sasuke's arms and headbutt him. He stumbled back leaving him wide open to a back kick that knocked him out of the ring.

"Winner: Daiki!" Iruka said while most of the class gaped, with the exception of Naruto who had apparently bet on me. "I must say that your claim to being the best at taijutsu in your last class is not exaggerated. You and Sasuke both earn full marks today."

"Thank you Sensei." I said not missing the glare sent my way by Sasuke as I made the sign of reconciliation. I was the only one not surprised when Sasuke stormed away instead of doing the same. The class stared as he left while Iruka sighed and sent his assistant to deal with the last Uchiha.

"That was awesome." Naruto said with a wide grin as he had been paired with Sasuke the day before and lost due to overconfidence. He quite clearly held a grudge against him now. Before Naruto could say anything else he was called to spar with Kiba, a boy that had several things in common with Naruto but a few things were taken too far but were slowly being beaten out of him by his Mother.

"I didn't think anyone could beat Sasuke." Ino said making me turn to her in annoyance. I partially blamed Ino for feeding Sakura the 'Sasuke is the Six Path Sage Reborn' bullshit she wholeheartedly believed. "Don't tell me you're still mad at me."

"My sister has made a shrine for a living person and refuses to do more than the minimum training. There is also the fact she has started to diet instead of upping her intake because of chakra use. While you didn't get her interested in the moron you sure as hell didn't stop her from getting creepy habits." I said blandly making her eye twitch in rage. "At this rate it will be lucky if she survives her first mission outside the Village. Even Mother has been telling her not to slack off and diet."

"Wait, dieting is that bad?" Ino asked making me roll my eyes before someone else joined in.

"As growing children we need the extra nutrients, especially so as we have chakra which requires us to eat more." Shino Aburame, a bug using Heir I was newly acquainted with, said in his usual monotone. While Naruto had been out pranking I had gotten into an in-depth discussion about bugs despite my instinctive dislike of the massive numbers that Aburame could call on. The sheer amount of uses for their bugs was interesting.

"He would know as his chakra affects his hive." I said nodding to the boy making her huff.

"I'll have to ask Daddy." Ino said making me roll my eyes at her childish way of addressing her Father. I was sure it was because it kept him wrapped around her finger that she did it despite not being too childish for her age.

"I would imagine her Father will be thanking you for getting through to her. I would start thinking of some things to ask for as a reward to spare their Clan's pride." Shino said making me blink as Naruto won his match. It made sense that I would receive a reward if our words did get to Ino, essentially saving her from an early grave, but I had no idea what I could ask for without insulting them.


	34. Christopher Sirius Potter Black(Harry P)

**I Have Family?**

"Hey Chris! There's some old biddy asking for you." Liam called up to me making me sigh as I put my skateboard under my bed. I made my way down and raised an eyebrow at the really old clothing that the old woman was wearing as she glared at the door Liam most likely fled through.

"Adoptions are dealt with through the Patron so why don't you come back in a few hours when he's here?" I said tiredly not happy with yet another adoption prospect. The few times I had been adopted it had never ended well. They either got arrested for something or thought that abuse was something I would tolerate.

"I am not here to adopt you Mr Potter. I am here to find out you did not reply to your invitation to Hogwarts." She said making my eye twitch as I remembered the letter from said school.

"Did you really think that I would be gullible enough to reply to a letter about a magic school written on parchment of all things? And even if I was what sort of idiot expects someone to capture an owl of all things to deliver it?" I asked in disgust shaking my head. "We're done here. Leave now or I will phone the police." I walked to the phone and reached for it only for it to turn into a kitten.

"I will have you know that magic is real. The magical world hasn't changed as much as the Muggle world but we have our own charm." She said and I could hear the light smirk in her voice. "Aside from the matter of magic there is also the issue of your birth family." I rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't wanted so I was left here. Short, simple and common. "They were murdered in front of you and your older brother when you were four months old. You and Harry were separated for your safety as what kept him safe would only work with four blood related people in the House."

"So I grew up without my brother because some tit thought he knew best when he could have just let us go with the ones our parents wanted us to as long as they weren't blood related to us." I said blandly ignoring her thinning lips at my swearing but I didn't care. The solution was simple in my eyes and the fact she and this other tit couldn't see that did not speak well of their intelligence.

"Headmaster Dumbledore did what he thought was best." She said primly making my eye twitch. What sort of headmaster poked their nose into the lives of children too young for their school?

"He obviously didn't put much thought in. Tell me everything I need to know and keep opinions and bias out of it. I don't have much faith in your or this Headmaster's intelligence." I said knowing that I was going to have headaches on an almost constant basis.

CSPB

"So in short I have a Potter Trust Vault that could see me easily through my Hogwarts Years that gets topped up on my birthday in June and I have a Black Trust Vault because Sirius Black, supposed betrayer of my parents, named me the Black Heir which is only marginally smaller than the Potter one." I asked getting a patient nod from the Goblin Blackclaw whom had been in a better mode since I had essentially kicked McGonagall out, family finances were private and she had not impressed me in the slightest.

"Yes that is a rather accurate summary of your financial situation. The Potter Assets go to your elder brother while the Black Assets will go to you, not that there's much, The White Wyvern in Knockturn Alley, Tobacconist in Horizont Alley and the House Elf Placement Agency in Carkitt Market. They all earn enough to make some profit and you have a permanent room at The White Wyvern." Blackclaw said as he double checked the numbers.

"Right, I need some money coming in because breaking near even isn't good enough. Do I own any property that could be converted into a business? A little loss now is acceptable if it turns into profit later. I would rather make my own money than rely on what was left to me." I said making him grin which was rather creepy with his sharp teeth but I didn't let it get to me.

"There is an old hotel that your great grandfather had built near land that the Ministry is holding an event at in a couple of years. More than enough time to renovate it to modern standards and staff it. It could possibly earn a reputation before the event too if you do it right. Gringotts will even update the Wards for a substantial discount should we get some shares." He said leadingly making me think. I had haggled a lot at the Orphanage but never had it been such high stakes.

"20% discount for 10% ownership and an underground area is to be built for Goblins and other Beings that either like Underground or dislike Sunlight. Vampires are a thing, right?" He nodded at the question before making his counter offer.

"10% discount and 20% ownership, 10 for me and 10 for Gringotts. The Underground part will be put into the plans."

"15% discount and 15% ownership, 10 for you and 5 or Gringotts. If done right this will be a very profitable business and I will be paying for the renovations myself, including the Underground, so it is only fair I get the bulk to make up the cost. If it goes really well we can expand and renegotiate." He grinned and nodded as he wrote out a Contract right there. I read it over and did not hide how I impressed I was with the feat.

"A pleasure to do business with someone that knows how things work." His grin left as he returned to a professional look. "I will look for more investments while you're at Hogwarts and send you profiles on prospective employees. Do you wish to hire Vampires for Night Shifts?"

"It would be sensible given that not many humans are suited for it and I doubt a Goblin will like it anymore especially given that we'll likely be catering to rich people." He nodded and made a note.

"I'll arrange some extra reading to be sent to your room at The White Wyvern. As it is there is one other thing you should know. The Potter Family is one that has several fail-safes in place to ensure its survival which includes having a Branch Family which you will head when you reach your majority. You will receive a third of the Potter Family Vault to make a Potter Branch Vault. This means you will be expected to marry and have at least one child before you die."

"Fair enough but what does that mean for the Black Family side of things." I asked and for some reason I had a bad feeling that only grew as Blackclaw grinned at me.

"Well you need to marry someone and have a kid with them too." I blinked before catching what he wasn't outright saying.

"I need to take two wives?" I asked with a squeak getting a nod in return. He was enjoying this far too much. "Where do I go to make a Will?"

CSPB

I had made a good use of the summer to sort out my education, the Patron had agreed to send me Muggle work as the year went on, and learn about the Magical World, which included a bunch of spells useful against people and vampires telling me Blackclaw was covering his bases. I was currently going over French, which was sent to me by the Patron and had a few sheets added by Bob the Barman of The White Tavern who happened to have a French brother in law. I was sure he planned on me learning it entirely and to be honest the idea of learning more than English appealed to me especially if the Hotel idea took off.

"Hello, do you mind if I sit in here?" A voice said making me look up to see an angelic looking girl my age standing at the door. I shook my head to clear it, which she apparently took as an answer as she slipped in and levitated her trunk above the seat across from me where she sat. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"I bet you do." I blurted out much to my horror before I clamped a hand over my mouth. "Sorry about that, puberty is a bitch. I'm Chris Potter." I gave her my shortened name, only my full name was legally and magically binding. I was relieved that she didn't seem to take offence to it as she held out her hand which I shook without hesitation.

"I don't know if I do but it isn't something I plan on finding out until third year at the earliest." She said making me choke a little as my face heated up. "I look forward to seeing you in Ravenclaw with me." I blinked wondering how she knew I aimed for that House, McGonagall hadn't left me with a good impression of Gryffindor and Slytherins I had met tended to sneer at me when they realised I was Muggle Raised. Hufflepuffs just seemed to be optimists that didn't really do much unless in a pack.

"Thanks. So~…" I said trailing off as I wasn't sure what to say. Luckily for me she caught sight of my homework.

"Is that the Muggle way of learning French?" She asked getting a nod as I turned some of the sheets so she could read them.

"There's a few added from a Wizard that speaks it but this is to help me learn the basics of everyday things." I said before realising that it was probably meant to last me a few months because of the volume of it. I would just work to memorise it later. We talked about the differences between learning languages the Muggle way and the Magical way which revolved around Lozenges that would teach you over time.

"Hey Luna." A voice said as the door opened to reveal a redhead around my age beside a slightly older girl standing there, both of which were quite attractive. "Who's this?"

"This is my new friend Chris." Luna said while I managed a nod to both girls. Before I could say more the older girl glanced out of the window and visibly paled. We all looked out the window and blinked as we saw an old blue car flying next to the train. "Isn't that your brothers?"

"Ron is but Harry isn't." The redhead, the same colour as the redhead in the car, said absently while gaping at them while the older girl was fuming.

"I'm going to kill those two idiots!" She hissed as she threw herself into the seat next to Luna while Ginny decided to sit next to me. "I wondered why I couldn't find them when I met up with the Weasleys."

"Don't bother, they'll get in trouble for breaking the Statute of Secrecy because I very much doubt they thought to be subtle with a flying car of all things." I said with a shake of my head. Why they thought to take a flying car of all things I didn't know but I could tell that my older brother was going to be a headache. "Then again Dumbledore is a sap and will likely just give them a slap on the wrist."

"You can't seriously want them to get in trouble!" The older girl said in anger and disbelief clearly trying to use me as an excuse to rant. I wasn't having that.

"They could out magic which would lead to a war. Do you want to worry about being killed just because a DNA quirk and the fact two idiots couldn't understand subtlety? I sure as hell don't." I snapped at her with a glare making her look away.

"Whoa, whoa, Hermione is just worried about her friends okay. She didn't mean to take it out on you." Ginny said before giving the older girl a significant look. I just knew that I wasn't going to get along with the older girl. Before we could get into another argument the door slammed open to reveal a girly looking boy and two overweight idiots.

"Mudbloods and Blood Traitors." Girly said making me roll my eyes at the slurs, mostly because the first was stupid and the second actually meant something completely different.

"Hey girly, if you're going to throw about slurs at least learn what the fuck they mean." I said gaining his attention making him sneer my way. "Aw is the big baby annoyed that he's getting called out on his ignorance?" I barely kept up the baby voice for wanting to laugh while I carefully aimed my wand at them knowing that he was going to go for his.

"You would do well to respect your betters, Mudblood." He said making me roll my eyes at his ignorance.

"And how is a brat that acts like a five year old my better? You haven't introduced yourself and I don't remember your face from the pictures of Most Ancient and Noble Heirs, Ancient and Noble Heirs, Most Ancient Heirs, Ancient Heirs or even Noble Heirs." I said in boredom making him growl.

"Then your information is clearly wrong. I am Draco Malfoy, Heir Malfoy and Black!" He said making me remember a conversation with Blackclaw.

"Wow…" I said making him smirk before I wiped it off with what I said next. "I didn't think anyone was stupid enough to try and make themselves thought to be Heir to a Family they aren't. Blood Feuds have been started for less. I had thought my manager was joking when he complained about the New Family of Malfoy daring to think they could assume the Lordship Black." I put my left hand on the table and the Heir Black Ring appeared on my index finger making him stare.

"YOU DARE…!" He shouted in rage grabbing his wand before I bound him and the bookends that clearly had not followed the conversation.

"My, my, Draco boy. You clearly haven't been taught manners befitting the House of Black. Be gone from my sight." I said before closing the door and turning to see two stunned faces and one smiling one. "What?"


	35. Western Emperor Tamago (Naruto)

**A New Life**

I ignored the rain as I entered the capital of the Land of Iron. It had been a long journey and once I had gotten what I wanted from the city then I would be gone. I was a bitter person and I fully acknowledged that. Unlike others with my temperament I waited until someone showed they were worth my ire and understood that I wasn't the only person life shat on. It was one of the reasons I despised Neji.

"I hear this is the place to go for a reliable sword." I said to the man at the forge. Instead of answering straight away he continued his work until placing the hot metal in a water basin.

"Funny, boys your age usually go to the fancy places and call my place a dump." He said gruffly making me roll my eyes at him.

"I'm here to get a sword that I can trust my life to not something that will snap if I swing it properly. Besides, I've never been a boy." He looked into my eyes, the only thing the hooded cloak couldn't hide, before giving a grudging nod.

"I suppose…but you're not a man yet." I didn't take offence although I did raise an eyebrow when he grabbed my wrists to inspect my hands. "The hands of a warrior and nomad, although the latter seems to be new. You're looking for a new start." I nodded surprised that he could tell from my hands alone. "You can tell a man's life story from his hands alone. You also don't have as much of a reign on your chakra as you think. You've also been removed from a Summons Contract recently. Care to explain?"

"I was the Village scapegoat and when I did my job dragging back the Village Prince I was suddenly seen as a threat by almost everyone. The Senior Contract Holder believed that I should grow at a slower rate and had me removed. Joke's on him though as they terminated his Contract right after due to Betraying the Contract. They can't get me back but they have put in a good word for me." I said before frowning. I wasn't this open even when I had my mask up.

"So you're Tamago Uzumaki the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Your disappearance caused quite the stir. I hear even Iwa wanted to recruit you." He said before dragging me to a spare basin of water. "Saturate the water with your chakra and as much as the Kyubi is willing to let you use." I gave him a frown to which he chuckled. "I know how they work young one. They don't give any of their power to anyone they don't want to unless it is to laugh as it destroys them."

" **I like this Human. He has a brain.** " Kyubi said inside my head as I placed my hand in the water. I was mildly surprised that the chakra I outputted was matched by the Kyubi making it glow purple. " **Don't make me regret this Jailer.** "

"How much is this going to cost me?" I asked as he started fresh with what I recognised to be chakra metal.

"I need someone to escort an order to the Western Lands and bodyguard someone that wishes to return there now they have recovered. This will also allow you to make your own life there. Do these for me and we'll call it even. Now bring that over here." I blinked in surprise before doing as asked.

"What's to keep me from sacking your order and running off?" I wouldn't trust a complete stranger with something that was obviously important.

"You can tell a lot about a man from his hands." He said simply making me stare at him for a minute before snorting.

"You're too trusting old man." I rolled my eyes at the smirk on his face as he got to work.

WET

I carefully moved the Katana, Sumire due to the purple shine on the blade, through the kata I had learnt in secret during the Chunin Exams. ANBU CAT was one of the few that had seen past my mask and had offered to teach me the basics of swordsmanship after my encounter with Zabuza. The lessons had been delayed because of the Chunin Exams. She said it was her way of honouring her Sensei's Sensei.

"Nice blade." An unfamiliar voice said making me glance to the side without stopping the kata. The speaker was a girl about my age, perhaps younger, with dark brown hair and grey eyes. She also had a sword on her hip and her stance indicated that she knew how to use it. "The old man was right. I could tell my escort by his blade alone."

"So you're Arya Stark." I said giving her a nod. "Do you know his name or are we just going to call him old man all the time?" I had tried to learn his name but he kept deflecting the question.

"No idea but he doesn't seem to mind. Yes, I am Arya Stark." She nodded to me as I finished the kata. "Perhaps you can enlighten me to why people think I'm insane for going back to the Western Lands." I sighed as I sheathed Sumire onto my back.

"The Western Lands are an area of great mystery. Legend says that it was the battleground that the Sage of Six Paths, a man revered as a God and the Father of the Shinobi way of Life, fought against a Demonic God. The Clash of the Two Gods is said to have laid waste not only to the land but Time and Dimensions too. Thanks to this people are dragged from elsewhere or else when to the Western Lands never able to return to their homes. It doesn't help that there is constant battles going on for supremacy. Sometimes someone rises up to try and rule the entire land but they never last long."

"It would be possible." She said making me blink at her. "The land I come from is called Westeros and it is Seven Kingdoms under a King and has been since the Targaryen Conquest. You need power and the heart of the people."

"You make it sound like you want to try your hand at it." I said with a chuckle hoping that she wouldn't try. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Me, no. I've seen how far people will go to rule. I was thinking you could give it a go. It is clear that you have had a bad past. As a ruler you could try and keep others from suffering like you did." I gaped at her much to her amusement before she walked off to talk with the Carriage Driver.

" **The Wolf Girl is right.** " Kyubi said surprising me almost as much as the fact Arya wanted me to try and conquer a land. " **It was the duty of me and the other Bijuu to ensure this didn't happen. But thanks to** _ **Madara Uchiha**_ **and** _ **Hashirama Senju**_ **we were all sealed within Humans and Gifted out like presents in that name of 'Reserving the Balance Between Nations'. I have never asked anything of you, Tamago Uzumaki, but I ask this of you. Please go to the Western Lands and find a way to separate us so I can fulfil my duty.** " I was torn on what to do. On one hand it could do a lot of good but on the other I was inviting war which would inevitably lead to the deaths of innocents.

"Fine Kyubi. But for this to work you're going to have to help." I said steeling myself. "I doubt I was your first Jailor so until we are separated safely you will act as my trainer. Our old deal on your power will still be in effect though. I will do this with my own power or die trying."

" **Very well Human. If we are doing this then we're going to do it as equals. My name is Kurama, named by the Sage of Six Paths himself. Be prepared for a few sleepless nights. We will be doing a lot of work in your Mindscape.** " I nodded to him with a smirk. I knew that Konoha and Akatsuki would eventually learn where I was and with Kurama training me I would show them that they shouldn't have fucked with an Uzumaki or the Kyubi. The only response was a dark chuckle from my new partner.

WET

"You made quite the impression." Arya said sounding very amused as the locals scurried out of my way. Apparently the town had changed hands after the order was made and thought that they could steal the shipment before it could be delivered to Dojo it was meant for. I hadn't thought twice about hacking the idiots apart, the lack of sleep making me cranky as Kurama was as good as his word.

"I don't see how. They were the weakest people I've ever fought." I said remembering all my battles from the time I became a shinobi till now. Not even Gato's goons had been that weak.

"Their better fighters likely got killed in the take over." She said as she ordered a drink for us both. "I still can't get over the fact that I'm essentially of age. Back home I'm treated like a child."

"Here you're lucky to live to your twenties and the Eastern Lands aren't much better. There is a reason Hiruzen Sarutobi and Onoki of Both Scales are feared despite their advanced age. Well, Sarutobi is dead so it is just Onoki at the moment." I sighed knowing that the old man had done everything he could to help me even if he did lie to me. He honestly thought it was for my own good so I couldn't really hold it against him.

"I suppose that's part of why Barristan Selmy was so widely respected. So where are we going next and how did you make copies of yourself?" I blinked at the questions unsure of why she was sticking around despite the escort being over.

"It is a Jutsu I picked up back East. They're going to travel the entire land and get the basics of each area. Once I have a decent grasp on the basics then I'm going to find somewhere that needs help and then take care of it before spreading out to encompass the land. I'll likely start here so we don't have to worry about things from the East." I handed some coins to the waitress that brought the drinks over.

"You expect trouble from there." It was a statement not a question. I sighed and took a sip of the bitter beer.

"Did you learn about Jinchuriki back East?"

"Yeah, nine people with creatures made of energy shoved inside them. They tend to be treated like Bastards back Home from what I heard. Are you telling me you're one?" I nodded making her blink in surprise. "That must have sucked. So how long do you think it will be before there is trouble from there?"

"I don't know but it will take years to conquer the Western Lands. I will need to grow in strength, make alliances and earn the trust of the people. Once I take a territory I'm going to have to stabilise it and then ensure that it can work with other territories without reigniting conflict. These people deserve a period of peace and I'm going to ensure they get it." She smiled at my words before kneeling before me.

"Then allow me to be the first to pledge myself to you. I, Arya Stark the daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark nee Tully, swear to you my eternal loyalty for as long as you will have me." I gulped as I could tell that this meant a lot to her and was gathering the attention of others around us.

"I, Tamago Uzumaki, do hereby accept your pledge." I said formally before she got back in her seat. "Why did you do that?"

"You remind me of my Father. He could have become the King but he chose to accept his Duty instead and returned to the North to rule under his friend who would be King. He trusted too much and it cost him his head. I will keep that from happening to you even if I have to beat you around the head." I smiled at that while glad she wouldn't change her attitude towards me too much.

"Here's to bringing peace. May we succeed so everyone can rest for once." I said with a smile as we clinked our bottles together. I now had my first ally and had taken the first step.


	36. Sirius Little Sister (Harry Potter)

**Back To School**

"What do you want Dumbledore?" I asked the old man as he was escorted in by Kreacher. I had never liked the old man no matter what Sirius said, on the odd time I had talked with my eldest brother, and having travelled the world to learn in different Magical Enclaves I knew he was a part of the reason Britain was a laughing stock outside of Europe.

"Hello Lyra, you're looking well from your travels." He said ignoring my question as he took a seat. Instead of answering I just stared impassively at him. Ten minutes passed and he sighed. "Sirius has somehow escaped from Azkaban. I believe you might be in danger."

"I would believe that if he actually got a trial and confessed to his so-called crimes. Sirius was never a traitor and the fact you believe that he was just goes to show you don't know everything." I said waving him off. Sirius had risked his life just to get to know me after he ran away from home. Unless I heard him confess from his own mouth I wouldn't believe it. "And if he were a danger I could take care of him myself."

"Nevertheless, I have persuaded the Board of Governors to add an Elective on Alternative Casting and I would like you to teach it as you are one of the few with the experience and patience to do so." He said with a twinkle in his eye while I rolled mine while I thought it over. It would be a good way to influence young minds into thinking for them selves instead of letting Dumbledore or Voldemort do it for them. The downside was having to deal with hormonal teens and be near Dumbledore for most of the year.

"I have complete control over what and who I teach. If I think someone is going to abuse what I teach then I will kick them out and if they do abuse what I teach them then I will ensure they will regret it, and so will you if you stand in my way." I said ignoring his disappointed look. "I will be expecting my students to buy and read my Basics of Magic book. If you know I can teach that class then you should already know about it."

"You'll only be teaching 3rd Years since it is a new Elective. There will be a staff meeting August 31st at two." I nodded with a smirk imagining how that would go down as he left.

"Kreacher, be prepared to search the Castle for another Anchor. I don't trust Dumbledore to deal with one properly should he find one." I said once I felt through the wards that he was gone.

"Yes, Mistress. Kreacher will continue Master Regulus's work." Kreacher said before popping away to prepare.

SLS

"Lyra, my dear. It is good to see you again." Flitwick said as I entered the Staff Room. I smiled at the man that acted more like my Head of House than my official one did. I blinked when he held up one of my books. "I'm glad to see that you've put what you've learnt to good use. I'm also glad that it has led to me learning new things."

"Thank you Professor, that is very high praise coming from you." I said forcing a blush down at the praise making him chuckle.

"It is Filius, my dear. We are colleagues now after all." He said as I sat down beside him and Sprout who gave me a smile. Out of all the Professors that taught me the only one not smiling was Severus Snape who preferred to glare at me. I returned it with an all too innocent smile.

"Now that we're all here we can begin…" Dumbledore said before getting straight on with it. It didn't actually take too long until we were done. "Before you are dismissed I need to warn you all. With the escape of Sirius Black the Minister has decided to increase security by stationing Dementors around the borders of Hogwarts."

"You can't be serious, Albus." McGonagall said looking scandalised as he shook his head.

"I can keep them from being allowed on the grounds but Hogsmeade is under the purview of the Ministry. I have no power there and Cornelius is adamant in having the Dementors protecting the school." He said as we all made various noises of disbelief or disgust.

"I doubt it will help matters, Professor, if Black has help from certain people in the castle." Snape said glancing not too subtly at me making me roll my eyes.

"I see you still haven't grasped what it means to be a Slytherin, Snape. You would think you would have learnt by now but alas…some people are just dunderheads." I said with a smirk causing more than one Professor to choke on their laughter while Snape turned bright red in anger. I turned to Dumbledore ignoring his disapproving look. "My first priority here is to the students and it will remain so. If he does approach me then I will ensure he isn't a threat before even thinking of helping him. I will take a vow to be impartial to him, as long as Snape does."

"Severus has my complete trust." Dumbledore said in his annoying 'that is the end of this discussion' voice.

"And neither of you have any of mine." I said shocking him. "I remember my time in his classes well and I doubt he has improved at all. The fact that you condone and protect him means that you can't be trusted. I will be at the Gates when the Express arrives in case the Dementors get any ideas. Until then I will be setting up my classroom."

SLS

"DIE!" I snarled as my arms moved in a blur sending Angelfyre from my wand and Circles at the Dementors as they swarmed around the train. The air was filled with the dying Dementors as they tried to get to the children or me despite the Patroni protecting us. As soon as the last student was in Hogwarts grounds I slammed the gates shut allowing the wards to keep the Monsters out.

"I never thought that Dementors could die." A familiar voice said making my eye twitch. Sure enough, as I turned around, there was Remus Lupin, the werewolf that was meant to be my Brother's friend and believed him to be the traitor.

"You'd be surprised what can happen when you're willing to actually do things, Furball." I said snidely making him wince. I hadn't been a fan of him when he was with Sirius and my opinion had fallen greatly after he was thrown in Azkaban. "Help me escort the kids up to the Castle." I didn't wait for him to reply as I had the House-Elves hand out chocolate, occasionally using a spell to ram it into the mouths of certain pureblood children.

"Wait till my Father hears about this!" One that was all too familiar spat out making me swerve to stop in front of the brat.

"Do you think I care what Lucius 'Bribe and Bribe' Malfoy says about what I do? The man is a disgrace to the Wizarding World, Slytherins and is most likely the reason that Fudge is still in office for putting those demons near children, many of whom are Heirs to their Houses. Listen well to me Draco Malfoy, you can bluster all you want but that won't change the fact that you're lacking in Cunning and Ambition, you know, Slytherin Traits. Complain all you want to him, I don't care. If he tries anything I will see to it he is in Azkaban or wishing he was once I'm through with him. Watch you back, _boy_ , I will not have my House tainted anymore than it already is with useless Snape as its head." I ignored his bright red face and his stutter as I turned to leave him in the dust.

"That's him told." A boy with familiar red hair snickered. The rest were escorted without incident if you ignored the odd Gryffindor and Ravenclaw laughing at Malfoy. I quickly took my seat between Flitwick and Hagrid as the Hall filled.

"It seems your spellcasting has earned you quite the following." Flitwick said noting more than a few awed filled looks sent my way amongst the lust filled ones of the children suffering through puberty. "I take it that spell isn't mentioned in you books."

"It's the equal and opposite of Fiendfyre so the only way to learn it from me is directly from me. If you want I can teach you once we're settled into the term." I said firmly knowing how dangerous it was. "I've seen the two fires clash and I will never forget it." I shivered making him blink in shock. I wasn't easily put off after all. The Sorting went well and Slytherin got quite a few more than people thought it would, even if I did have to subtly hex the more idiotic of the older years into leaving them alone.

"For those that are returning you will see that there are some new faces amongst the staff. Taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position is Professor Remus Lupin!" Dumbledore announced loudly getting weak applause as the man bowed to the students. "Taking over Care of Magical Creatures is our very own Rubeus Hagrid." I barely kept in a laugh as the big guy almost knocked the table over when he stood up late and again when he sat back down. "And finally we have Lyra Black who will be teaching the new Elective, Alternative Casting. Perhaps you could say a few words to give them an idea of what is in store for them."

"For those of you that have taken my Class you will have no doubt realised that I wrote the book you were required to by." I said as stood up and ensured that my voice carried without any magic at all. "If you have read any of it you will realise that it speaks of magic as a whole which will come in useful for all of your classes. Alternative Casting itself deals with ways of casting magic without a wand but using some other medium or focus. These methods might not always be as convenient as wand magic but I doubt anyone will say no to a way to summon your wand if you've misplaced it." That got a few laughs and curious mutterings as Dumbledore started the feast.

SLS

"While some of you have focused entirely on your moderately comfortable seats the rest will have noticed that there is a crystal on the desk before you." I said to the first class of the term. It was a mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins which I was pretty sure was a subtle sabotage from Dumbledore. Unfortunately for him I was willing to enforce actual Discipline. "It is an Alignment Crystal."

"A Crystal made in Japan that is used to see what magic the user is aligned to." A bushy haired Gryffindor said making me roll my eyes.

"While I enjoy your enthusiasm don't speak out of turn again." I said making her wince. "You get a free pass this time but anyone that seeks to disrupt the lesson from now on will feel my wrath." I glared at Draco who was muttering to a floozy until I shocked him. "Detention after Dinner, Mr Malfoy. Don't make me come and get you." The black haired boy next to the bushy haired girl put his hand up. "Yes."

"Professor, how do you use it?" He asked making me sigh in annoyance at the girl.

"Take it in your hand and cast Lumos as if you had your wand." I said and watched as everyone did so before gaping as they all turned different colours. "It will have turned a unique colour, or if you're lucky two. The colour tells you what magic will come to you easiest not the only one you can do." A blonde Slytherin put up her hand so I pointed to her for her to ask.

"While interesting what does our alignments have to do with this class?" She asked making me smile, there was hope for Slytherin after all.

"You will be learning to cast magic in a way that goes against the instincts you have been learning for the last two years, more if your Family likes loopholes. Doing that is difficult so you will learn to do it with spells that are easier for your magic. No point in starting in the deep end. I will now go through the list of possibilities and name a basic spell, give its function and then a list of hand signs which will be explain in full after. Listen well and take notes of the spell for your alignment, both if you have two, and a note of any spell that catches your interest. Just because you aren't learning it first doesn't mean you can't learn it second or third." The black haired Gryffindor put his hand up again.

"I don't get how Incendio is Dark Magic." He said holding up his Alignment Crystal to show it was pitch black making a few people gasp and edge away from him.

"That's because it isn't. You have an Alignment to Black Magic like me. Remember these were created by the Japanese who catalogue magic differently. Black Magic to the Japanese is magic designed to do direct harm while White Magic is designed to Heal, of course there are a few exceptions such as the Angelfyre I used on the Dementors which is White Magic. Black Mages have an easier time with Magic that requires emotions. As a Black Mage I hope to teach you the basics of the Patronus Charm which is Black Magic and yet requires pure happiness to cast."

"So he's not a Dark Wizard?" A Gryffindor asked making look at her incredulously.

"Wow, just wow. Now we know why you aren't in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff for that matter." I said with a sneer at the girl who flinched at the rebuttal. "Even if it was an alignment with Dark Magic that doesn't mean he would just start casting Dark Magic. I very much doubt he could cast the Unforgivables with any degree of success. If I find out you that you are shunning him or spreading untrue rumours then you will be serving detention with me. That goes for everyone!" I scanned the class and inwardly smirked as they all flinched rather than meet my eyes. "Potter, stay after class. I think it is about time someone actually dealt with that scar of yours."


	37. Red Death's Return (Naruto)

**Life Of Yoshi**

Yoshi = 3, Naruto = 0

I was merely three when I had my first life changing event. It had started like any other day for the most part, as much as it could be for a three year old in a Shinobi Village following their heavily pregnant mother around. I had been excited because I had been allowed to have my chakra unlocked the day before and would be learning the basics from my Father once he finished with his paperwork. Then my mother went into labour.

My name is Yoshirou Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and the deceased Kushina Uzumaki, elder brother to Naruto Namikaze. This is the story of how I clawed my own path in life in an unforgiving world.

RDR

I rubbed my face as I glared up at the broken wreck that was once my Father. The soft amused smiles were gone forever replaced with a stone mockery of the man that was currently twisted into a rage. I had only been changing my brother, something the maid refused to do when Minato wasn't around, and had been startled when Minato had appeared in the room causing me to throw the talcum powder into the air. Minato hadn't been amused that it landed on his favoured son hence the smack to my face.

"Is that all you need, Hokage-sama?" I asked with bite while Naruto cried from the atmosphere in the room. Despite being two he was quite empathic when these things happened around him.

"Sensei?" A familiar voice said from the doorway making us turn to see a stunned Kakashi being flanked by a horrified Gai.

"Kakashi…" Minato said unable to meet his eyes. "Let's talk in my study." He then left with his stunned student following him. I stopped rubbing my face and attended to Naruto who sniffled as he buried his face into my chest.

"How often does that happen?" Gai said stone faced himself, which was quite odd given that he was usually always smiling or showing some other emotion. I merely looked at him which made him grimace. "I believe that you will be joining the Academy soon."

"Yes, it is what my Mother would have wanted. I just wish I didn't have to leave Naruto alone with the maid. She's an idiot." I said with a slight smile before it turned to a frown. If I could I would have brought Naruto with me to the Academy but the Sensei said I couldn't. "I will need to work hard to catch up with the Clan children."

"Your Father hasn't been teaching you?" He asked sounding flabbergasted making me sigh.

"Aside from Leaf Sticking he has never given me a lesson. I have overheard him muttering about what he will be teaching Naruto though." I didn't care too much about Naruto being favoured, he was the only thing I had left of my Mother aside from what I saw in the mirror considering I had her face minus the jaw line, and with the way he was treated and the fox in his gut he needed all the help he could get. What better help could he get than the Yellow Flash. I turned back to him to see him finish writing something on a scroll that he then passed to me.

"That's filled with exercises, both physical and chakra, that you can do and expand upon yourself alongside a dietary guide. I would suggest you look up a style of taijutsu that would suit you so you know which parts to focus on more." I nodded, stunned at his generosity, before remembering that there were some Scrolls from Uzushiogakure in my Mother's old study that she told me about. I would grow strong to teach Naruto what I could and to defend him from things he couldn't beat by himself.

RDR

Yoshi = 5, Naruto = 2

"Was 'at?" Naruto asked as I looked through the scrolls of the Uzumaki Clan, which fortunately had resealing seals on it so I didn't have to worry about Minato or the maid reading them.

"These, little brother, are scrolls from the Uzumaki Clan, the Clan of our Mother." I said with a slight smile as I pulled him onto my lap. I didn't want Naruto to forget her so I grabbed the picture of us that was taken a few days before her death.

"Pr'ty." Naruto said in awe making me laugh.

"Yes, Mama was very Pretty." I pointed to Kushina. "That's Mama…" I pointed to my younger self. "…me…" I pointed to Kushina's pregnant stomach. "…and that's you."

"Mama et me?" Naruto asked in confusion making me laugh and shake my head.

"No she didn't eat you. When babies come along they're scared of the world so they hide inside their Mother's until they get too big for her to hold inside her. This was a few days before you got too big for Mama."

"Mama usom." Naruto said proudly before yawning making me laugh.

"Yes, she was awesome." I placed the picture back and laid him on my bed. "Now I think it is someone's nap time. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He pouted as he rubbed his eyes before making himself comfortable and falling asleep. I allowed my smile to drop as I grabbed a letter that was hidden in the scrolls.

 _To my Dear Little Apple_ (My eye twitched at the hated nickname)

 _If you are reading this then I have died during the birth of Naruto, my little Fishcake. With any luck Minato is still alive to be a Father to you both, as flaky as he is he should be doing a good job. If he isn't I'll be sure to express my anger when he dies._

 _Either way I need you to be strong not just for your brother, as I have no doubt you currently are given how protective you were of me while I was pregnant, but I need you to be strong for yourself. I have no doubt that you will make me proud and that you will do your absolute best on everything you put your mind to._

 _At the bottom of this letter is a seal with two scrolls. The Yellow one, I'm assuming that Naruto takes after Minato like you take after me so don't let him take offence if he doesn't, is for Naruto and includes a letter like this as well as my personal items that I wish him to have. Please give him it when he is mature enough, I leave it up to you to decide._

 _The Red Scroll is my personal items that I want you to have. It includes the instructions of my kenjutsu style, the bokken I learnt with back in Uzushio and my personal sword, Benihime._

 _Yours truly, a loving and lucky mother_

 _P.S. Be careful of the three prohibitions of Shinobi_

 _Money, be careful of who you lend money to and put some in a savings account._

 _Women, be careful and find the one you can spend your life with. We women can be cruel creatures if we choose so._

 _Alcohol, only drink when you reach twenty and even then in moderation._

I laughed as tears ran down my face despite the smile on my face. It was good to have a reminder of the woman she was even if she had too much faith in Minato. I unsealed the scrolls at the bottom and then placed them in separate seals on the loose floorboard, pausing only to unseal the bokken. Just because it would take a while before I was ready to learn to use it didn't mean I couldn't get used to carrying it about. It helped that I felt the hum of her chakra in it as well.

RDR

Yoshi = 7, Naruto = 4

"…ninety-six, ninety-seven…" Naruto called out as I did push ups with him on my back. He had been in a sour mood since he learned that the Academy was slowly streamlined after the aftermath of the war and the Kyubi attack so he wasn't allowed to join the Academy until he was seven, my current age. "…ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred."

"So this is where you got off to." A female voice said making Naruto jump off my back.

"Auntie!" Naruto shouted as he leapt into the arms of Mikoto Uchiha, my godmother and Kushina's best friend.

"Hello Naruto, I thought you would both be at the party." Mikoto said making me roll my eyes while Naruto scrunched up his.

"No offence to you Mikoto but I can't stand most of your Clan. I also don't want to listen to another argument about who's the better big brother between me and Itachi." I said getting up making her wince. Itachi had been fast tracked into being a Genin and was often on missions leading him to spend little time with Sasuke while I spent a few hours each day with Naruto before he was trained by Minato.

"They aren't that bad." Mikoto said making me deadpan at her. "Of all the things you had to get from Kushina…"

"With the exception of Fugaku, who only did it the first time we met, they all try and rub it in my face that I'm not considered a prodigy like Itachi." I said shaking my head. I could have aced the academy but instead I decided I would stick with it until I had done all four years and ensured I had a score of ninety percent on any test. "With the distrust of the Village they are becoming obsessed with their reputation which in turn is ruining it even more."

"Your Father doesn't help much either." She said with a sigh making me grimace. Since he didn't know who the Uchiha was that resulted in Kushina's death Minato didn't trust any of them anymore and it was something even the civilians had picked up on. "You're very observant for a seven year old."

"I spend a lot of time studying and one study is very nitpicky about details." I said without talking about the fact that I was learning Fuinjutsu from the Uzumaki Scrolls. I refused to rely on store bought seals that had a 1 in 10 chance of failing at the worst possible time. I was teaching Naruto how to read and write at a higher level just in case he wanted to learn it too.

"Can you come back to the party anyway? Itachi could do with someone to talk to other than Shisui and I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind competing with Sasuke." I groaned as she said the magic words. Apparently she and Kushina had been very competitive with almost everything, they had different taste in men, and it had passed onto Naruto and Sasuke. I just knew I was going to have a headache tomorrow.

RDR

Yoshi = 9, Naruto = 6

"So what did you want to give me?" Naruto asked after I had picked him up from the house and taken him to the top of the Hokage monument.

"As you know, tomorrow I graduate from the Academy and the week after you will join it. I have already left all of my notes in your desk to help you with the theory side of things." I said with a slight smirk at his look of distaste. While I always had a lot of energy I wasn't brimming with it like he was which made it difficult for him to stay in one spot for more than an hour, and I got the feeling it wouldn't even be that once he realised how dry the Academy could be.

"Come on Yoshi, you didn't bring me here just to tease me about my inability to stay still." I allowed my smirk to become a smile as he nodded.

"True…as you know I will be finally be bearing Mama's sword. That leaves me with the notion of what to do with her bokken. I want you to have it." I held up my hand to keep any protests since he wasn't inclined for Kenjutsu, preferring Minato's kunai. "While you won't use it to learn Kenjutsu I want you to have it so you can use it to discipline idiots in your class, trust me when I say there will be many of them."

"But…" He protested before I grabbed his hand and wrote a storage seal on his wrist and sealed the bokken into it.

"I made this seal with a blood seal. Only you can unseal it, I can't and neither can Minato. Anyone can reseal it though just in case you over work yourself again." I said with a smile as I unsealed Benihime and strapped it onto my back before unsheathing it to show Naruto. "This is the blade that Mama used to defend us even before we were born. I will use it to defend us now that she is gone from this world but forever in our hearts." In response Naruto unsealed the bokken before blinking at it.

"It feels like you and a warm hug." He said in confusion making me smile at him.

"Those that imbue their chakra into an object that is treated a certain way like that bokken is. It was Mama's before it was mine so you feel us both. In fact I have an idea of how to get you to imprint your self on it as well without learning Kenjutsu." I said as I pulled out two square bits of paper that the Academy Sensei said would tell me my elemental affinity, he allowed me two because they were no longer teaching elemental theory at the academy. I had planned on doing it a little later but this would work out. I handed him a square. "Channel chakra into that."

"Okay~" He said giving me an odd look before it split in half. I smiled and channelled chakra into mine only for it to burst into flames.

"Your element is wind, the most balanced of the five, while mine is fire, the most offensive of the five. I will ask Sensei for tips so you can get started. Once you can make a clean cut on a leaf then I want you to apply a coating of wind to the blade of the bokken so you can use it like a real sword. You can also then use it on your kunai to throw it better as it cuts through the air."

"What about Fire then?" He asked curious about my element.

"While Wind cuts Fire burns or heats things up. A sword imbued with wind will be able to cut through almost anything while fire will heat up whatever it comes into contact with making it easier to cut through. It isn't quite as good as lightning or wind with a weapon but it is better than water or earth, water tends to lessen the impact of things while earth merely strengthens the blade." At his look I shrugged. "It was covered in the Kenjutsu Scroll Mama left us. If you get good enough with your element then you could add it to your non-element Jutsu."

"You mean like Dad's Rasengan?" He asked in awe making me nod before giving him a serious look.

"While you could the Rasengan is dangerous enough on its own. Learn how to imbue it into other Jutsu first and only try when I say you can. Minato and Kakashi both have failed to add an element to the Rasengan but I have no doubt you will succeed."

"Don't you want to learn the Rasengan?" He asked making me shake my head.

"No, I have something else in mind that will be mine even if others can learn to do it." Uzushio had a lot on the Bijuu and I planned to use that.


	38. The Sitri Swordsman (Highschool DxD)

**Sanko Sitri**

 **AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. My reasons have been stated in my One Shot called Finality. This update was Brain Bowl Exclusive, Chapters 32-38 so use that previous button. I will not be doing regular updates but I hope to have at least six of my stories updated tomorrow (My Original Stories so sorry for fans of my Reading Story)**

Sanko Sitri was the name I was born with. I was once thought of as a miracle birth as not many Devils could get pregnant twice in three years. That went downhill as soon as they realised that I didn't have much power and that the pregnancy had ruined Verona's Womb keeping her from trying for more children. That last fact alone set my fate in stone as far as my family was concerned. The only one that didn't hold it against me was Sona but given her dream she couldn't truly associate with me as much as she would like. I didn't hold it against her as I liked her dream and hoped it would come true.

TSS

I grit my teeth as Diodora put more weight on my shoulder causing it to pop out of the socket thanks to the grip he had it in. it didn't help that the older boy had his Rook keeping me in place after he had attacked me. Despite the pain I was in I didn't cry out and kept fighting against the two making the Astaroth growl in anger and annoyance.

"Why do you even bother, trash?" Diodora said as he slammed me into the ground hard. I managed to turn enough to glare at him with a feral grin on my face.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I asked knowing exactly what the idiot thought like. "Here's the thing…if I stop fighting then that means I would accept this bullshit as reality, as a fact of life, but as long as I fight back it doesn't matter how bruised or broken I am. You still lose." I watched as his face turned a nasty shade of red before he and his Rook proceeded to lay into me as hard as they could without killing me. My Clan would be forced to do something if that did happen.

"You really shouldn't provoke him." A familiar voice said once the beating was over and Diodora had left. I slowly rolled myself onto my back and looked up at the girl. "You know that you will eventually face him in a Rating Game and deaths, while rare, do happen."

"By then I'll have a good Peerage and some training under my belt." I said with a grin making the dark green haired girl roll her eyes since I had offered her a place in it since her branch was banned from having Evil Pieces. "Once that happens your Cousin and his drones will know what true defeat is. So how are things at your end, Medusa?"

"It would be better if I wasn't dragging your beaten body to the nurse all the time." She said before proceeding to do just that. "How did he manage to catch you this time? I know for a fact that you're faster than his Knight by now."

"I'm wearing weights and I wasn't expecting his Rook to strengthen the door in a way that kept it from opening when I walked around the moron." I would have shrugged if I had the energy to. I was already struggling to keep my eyes open. Of course my eyes were wide open when the Nurse stabbed me with a needle filled with adrenaline.

"Why don't you fight back?" The nurse asked shaking his head in annoyance as he started patching me up. "I know you aren't as weak as people think and half of them barely know how to use the power they have yet." I sighed at the all too common discussion.

"I have no proper training outside of Magic Circles, The Familiar Spell and Storage Dimensions. While I can run circles around them I don't really know how to use it properly either and no one is willing to teach me." The Bear Yokai/Reincarnated Devil sighed before writing something down. I blinked as he handed it to me.

"That's the name of a White Tiger Yokai looking for students. He's hosting a tournament to find some and winning it is no guarantee of a place." I took it and nodded my thanks, curious about it.

TSS

"Aren't you supposed to be a High Class Devil?" The Nekomata on guard asked as I showed him my ID to get into the tournament which was filled with fellow hopefuls who all looked to be eight like me.

"A lot of things are supposed to be in the world and yet we all have to live with disappointment. Me, I have to wonder if I'll ever have enough magic to destroy a training post but do I look like I'm going to let that stop me." I said with a glare while he winced at the clear reprimand.

"Well…Nick did say it was open to all species." He said slowly as if to reaffirm that he wouldn't be breaking any conditions as he let me in. I shook my head at him and headed for the Registration, who gave me no trouble at all, before settling down for the first bout. I was amused at the fight between the Toad-Like Yokai and the cheerful Dhamphir, names weren't used in the Public announcements but the Species was, that was first despite it being clear that neither really knew how to fight.

"You find their attempts to fight amusing." The white haired guy next to me stated as the fight waged on with the Dhamphir slowly gaining the upper hand.

"Yes, their enthusiasm and playfulness reminds me of some of my happier times. It is nice to see." I said honestly as the bout was called in the Dhamphir's favour.

"And do you think that either of them will be one of Master Nick's students?" He asked making me blink before I sighed as the next two started to fight with none of the playfulness of the other two.

"I can't speak for him but I would teach them or help them find someone that would bring out their potential." I saw his raised eyebrow so I explained. "While they were playful both had an undercurrent of seriousness and were eager to learn. If I wanted to teach people then that's what I would look for in a student rather than how quickly they could pick up on things. It is like my Mother's Bishop says 'Teaching a Genius is boring while teaching a non-Genius is a pleasure when they try their best'." I missed the old woman but she died fighting Kokabiel in a recent skirmish that almost caused a war.

"That's a good way to look at things. What do you say about these two?" He gestured to the current fighters that looked like they had been mauled by a dragon.

"No, they seem to care only about power and that would dirty anything I would teach them." I was here to learn how to defend myself and eventually my Peerage. I knew people put too much stock in power and if Sirzechs wasn't such a compassionate person, for a devil at least, then things would be a lot worse for everyone. It was then that I noticed that the match had ended and that I was being called up to fight.

"Good luck, kid." The man said as I got up. I gave him a slight smile before jumping into the arena. What I didn't expect was to see my opponent cowering before me clearly not wanting to be here.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a worried frown.

"If I don't win this fight I'll be kicked out the house." The female Tanuki stuttered as she glanced into the crowd. I glanced at the same place to see a couple that were clearly her parents and neither looked amused at her cowering. "But I don't want to fight." Given the fact it was clear she wouldn't attack I sighed and jumped out of the arena surprising the audience.

"There, you win. My advice is find something you enjoy and do your best to make a living with it." I said before starting to walk out before the man from before handed me a flier. I blinked in confusion before gaping as it stated I was now a student of Nick the White Tiger.

"I look forward to teaching you." He said with an amused smirk.

TSS

"Good morning my students." Nick said with an insufferable smirk on his face as if he hadn't just gone and woke us up before the sun rose. There were ten of us in total and I used this time to get a proper look at my fellow students. "Now one by one I want you to step forward and give me your name before I tell you what I will be focusing on with you in particular as you are all different."

"Sanko Sitri." I said as I was the one at the end of the line getting a nod from Master Nick.

"You have already found your niche with speed. I will teach you to improve on that, unarmed and a few extras to round you off until you can make your own techniques." He said as I then stepped back for the next person.

"Rita Vladi." The Dhamphir said with a twinkle in her pink eyes while she adjusted the braid she had put her white blonde hair in. She carried a staff, much to Nick's approval, and was already becoming a woman.

"You will learn to use that staff to its full potential as a weapon and focus. I will teach you to use magic as well as unarmed. In fact, I'm just going to flat out say you will all be learning unarmed no matter your specialties." I could see that a couple of people looked unhappy with that as the next person spoke.

"Molly August." The Toad Yokai said brushing her brown hair out of the way of her amber eyes. Her hair was loose but short, just to the shoulders.

"I will teach you how to fully utilise your kinds leg strength and some dagger play with a couple more things to round you off." He said impressing me with how different he was allowing us all to be. Most would only teach what they wanted to teach and you would like it or lump it.

"Millie Gopher." The Tanuki girl I had 'fought' stuttered getting a gentle smile in return. She had Lavender hair that was kept in a ponytail while she used two bangs to hide her face.

"You will be taught the same way as Sanko. I'm sure he knows the basic exercises I want to teach you so you'll learn them from him while I get everyone else situated." It continued like this until we had all been told an impressive variety of lessons we would get.

"Right, first things first. Stretching." I said as I took the subtle hint to take Millie a little off to the side to start her lessons while Nick got everyone else started and grabbed the wooden weapons he was going to use to teach us that hadn't brought our own. "It is good that we won't be alone in learning the sword. I've heard that it is difficult to learn alone."

"I'll try not to hold you back." She said with a blush making me sigh. I had no idea what her deal was but I didn't think it was her fault. People did not become mice for no reason.

"You won't, in fact I'm sure that we're going to be skilled sword masters in a few years." I said with a grin making her blush grow for some reason. I shrugged it off knowing that I wasn't likely to ever understand women, one of the few nuggets of wisdom that my Father had deigned to give me over the years. I was just glad that I didn't have any responsibilities that would keep me from giving these lessons my all.

TSS

"Hello Sona, what brings you here?" I asked as I entered my room to get some reading done before bed. I had been taking lessons for a month now and no one had mentioned anything so I was fairly sure I wasn't in trouble. I turned to Sona, the only person I was willing to claim as family, with a frown as she was silent for a minute only to be shocked as tears ran down her face. I opened my arms and she wasted no time in closing the gap and crying into my shoulder. "Let it all out." I don't know how long we were like that before she let me know what was wrong.

"They've engaged me to Leo Paimon." She said holding me tightly for comfort while my eye twitched as I reigned in my fury. There were few people in our age bracket that I respected but there were several I absolutely despised even more than the Sitri who hated me. There weren't _any_ good rumours about him and he was currently nineteen to Sona's ten I doubted that Sona would survive any of the boy's 'games'.

"We'll get you out of it." I said with conviction making her still in her sobbing. "No contract is ironclad nowadays thanks to people willing to slit throats to get out of them." I was not going to mention the suicides. There was no divorce for devils after all. I then allowed an evil grin to appear on my face as I thought of Sona's greatest strength. I grabbed the remote for the TV and quickly switched to the channel that showed the Chess Tournaments in the Underworld.

"Chess, you don't even…" She said before trailing off as she saw who was playing and how he was playing. "Sanko, you're a genius! Do you mind if I watch this now?" I shook my head as she let go of me and grabbed a nearby notebook and pen to write down notes on his strategies. I smiled, glad that she was no longer so depressed, before I slipped out of the room and stormed towards my Father's study which is likely were they would both be. They were.

"Have you come…" Francis started to say before he was cut off by me slamming the door making him look up from the papers he was looking at. Verona just glared as she stood by her husband's chair.

"You know, I put up with a lot of your shit because if you died from a slit throat I would be the first suspect and most likely the one charged with your murder even if I wasn't the one to put you out of my misery. But engaging Sona to Leo fucking Paimon is really testing my self control." I said barely keeping from shouting as they looked at me with distain.

"You do not…" He started to say before I moved and slammed them into the wall with his reinforced table between us. While they were both currently stronger than me physically neither of them could position themselves in a way to take advantage of it.

"BE **QUIET!** For once in your snivelling excuse of a life shut that trap of yours!" I snapped with a growl and a knee that crushed them against the wall more for a second. "Now while I would like nothing more than you to outright cancel this stupidity of yours I know you can't. So here's what's going to happen. At some point in the near future Sona is going to make a bet. If she wins then she is no longer engaged to that bastard but if she loses she makes no fuss."

"You're against the person, not the arranged marriage." Verona commented sounding quite off to me making me roll my eyes.

"As Heiress of one of the 72 Pillars it was obvious that she could eventually end up in one to ensure the line remains pure. Neither Sona nor I have any issue with that as we understand there is a need for it, even if Reincarnated Devils would likely do better for our species fertility. The problem is the fact you chose someone who would not care for this and would merely use the marriage for his own means. That doesn't even count the fact that he's an Heir of his own Family and is unlikely to want more than one child to carry on the name."

"Fine, we won't interfere but if you try something like…" Francis started to say before I kneed the table again knocking the wind out of him.

"You lost your right to threaten me when you went after the only person in this family worth a damn." I growled at him making him scowl. "From now on I will retaliate with the escalation principle. Tell me how far you think someone with essentially nothing to lose is going to go to make their point." Seeing that he understood I let go of the table and left. I would have to do everything I could to help get Sona out of her engagement.


	39. Reborn: Not An Idiot (Naruto)

**A New Life**

 **AN: My own take on Dis Lexic's Replacement Soul Outsider Stories. Naruto is the one replaced in this and he is not as forgiving of the Village as the original is.**

 **On another note a friend of mine from IRL has uploaded a new story that's an entirely new take on Dragon Ball. His Pen Name is ApPAULling and his story is called Dragon Ball - New Purpose. Give it a shot if you have the time, please.**

I tuned out the playful creaming of the children running around the Academy as I watched them in annoyance, annoyance that wasn't really aimed at them but my situation. You see I had lived a decent life that was cut short only to find myself being born again, orphaned and a giant fox shoved in my gut. That spoke nothing of the fact that I was in what was essentially a government run mercenary village that absolutely hated the fox and were stupid enough to think I was the fox forced into human form. It was depressing that people are idiots even in another world.

"Aren't you going to try and make friends?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man who led the Village and had signed me up to be a child soldier, asked curiously making me turn to him as if he was an idiot, he wasn't given his reputation and my impression of him but even the smartest of people can be fools.

"As soon as I see a parent that doesn't look at me like I'm a piece of shit then I might try. Until then I'm better off on my own." I said flatly pointing out the disgusted looks getting sent my way. I ignored them mostly because it proved they weren't worth my time if they believed me to be the fox.

"Naruto, you can't go through life without friends." He said with a sigh as he couldn't really say I was wrong.

"I don't plan to. I just don't plan to make friends with someone only for them to turn on me because their parents hate me for no reason." The one time I had helped out someone my age their caretaker had dragged them away telling them to never speak to me again before coming after me the next day to threaten me to stay away from her.

"Why would they do that?" A young curious voice asked making me turn to see a young girl with blonde hair lighter than my new hair flanked by a fat kid munching on crisps and a kid that looked like life was one big annoying chore. They were each ahead of a man that could only be their fathers due to their shared features.

"I don't know, they're the ones doing it." I said with a shrug. I felt sorry for her father, who wasn't giving me a dirty look, as it was clear he doted on her and she would likely grow up to have boys drooling over her if her current looks were anything to go by.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense." She said with a nod before holding out her hand. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, these are Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and our Dads, Inoichi, Chouza and Shikaku." I blinked before taking the hand and shaking it.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Ino-Shika-Cho? Isn't that a card game?" I saw recognition in the adults' eyes but they didn't act any different until I mentioned the card game, which I had read about it the library, making them chuckle. I was an avid reader Before even if it was mostly works of fiction I read. Here information could be the difference between life and death.

"It is tradition for our clans that have had a close relationship since the founding of the village." Inoichi said with a smile that didn't seem to hide anything nasty. "Now you should get ready, they're about to start Roll Call to tell you which class you're in for now."

RNAI

Chakra is awesome. It had so many uses and allowed you to make the impossible possible. Sure they didn't really teach you to do much with it in the Academy except Three Jutsu and how to enhance your jumps but I had already decided that I would look elsewhere when it became obvious the Sensei were going to try and sabotage me. I knew because the Taijutsu I was 'corrected' on made my hits weaker so I was forced to rely on the brawling I did Before rather than an actual style. That and the books I was given were better used to wipe my arse which is what I did after stealing one of the more idiotic students books to get the real ones.

"I see your Sensei were telling the truth about you refusing to use the Academy Style." Hiruzen said interrupting my assault on the wooden post in the Training Grounds. I hadn't seen the old man since he had escorted me to the Academy the previous month and before that I had only seen him at a distance. I knew that he was one of those that cared about the people he sent to die and he refused to close his heart which was the only reason I didn't think he was involved in how I was treated.

"Their corrections kept making my hits weaker. Kiba laughed my attacks off before I ignored the Academy Style and pounded him into the dirt." I said and proved my point by showing him both versions. He frowned and literally pushed me the opposite ways to the way the Sensei did. This time the attacks were only marginally weaker due to inexperience rather than terrible technique. I gave him a pointed look making him sigh.

"I will see to it that they stop sabotaging you. Unfortunately it will take time to gather evidence. Until then why don't I help you with the basics? I may even be able to shrug off the rust for when my grandchild is born." He said with a small smile. I then showed him everything physical we had been taught at the Academy from kunai handling to leaf spinning, which I was crap at. He was patient and explained each step in easy to follow instructions. He even taught me the Academy Three, the three E-Rank Jutsu taught at the Academy.

"I really don't get how I can easily do Henge but Bushin refuses to work." I said putting as much chakra into the Bushin as I could making the failed result roll away due to the chakra wave I let out.

"I don't know why your Henge is different but you are putting too much chakra into the Bushin almost making it solid. Then again few Academy Students have your reserves. Try it with as little chakra as you can and then make once more clone each time in order to get an idea of how much help you need with control." I frowned but did as he suggested until I was surrounded by a dozen perfect clones.

"This is going to take a while to correct, isn't it?" I asked with a grimace. It was annoying that I clearly struggled at the easiest of the three. My Kawarimi was passable and my Henge wasn't a shell that needed upkeep but a temporary shapeshift, most likely because of the fox but it was a perk I wasn't going to complain about as it was going to be my most treasured tool for now.

"It will but I doubt that will stop you. Instead of a leaf try using a small rock. Once you can stick a few to separate parts of your body try again with the leaf. I suspect by then you will be able to have four as the lowest. I suspect by the time you're older you will be able to use a better clone jutsu. I wouldn't be surprised if you made your own though given how sharp you are." I nodded to the advice but shook my head at the last part.

"I'm not all that sharp. Mind games and Genjutsu still get to me." I was not going to be labelled as a genius. I had seen Itachi Uchiha once and he looked run off his feet. Instead of a lecture he just smiled at me.

"I should have added for your age. I must be off to get things started. Do remember that theory is just as important as practical." I nodded as he left before remembering what he said about making a clone jutsu. If I could combine Henge with Bushin to create a solid clone capable of simple orders. It was something to think on when I had better chakra control and was better with handseals. Before I then eliminated the need for them.

RNAI

"So why are we here and why did you stop me from dragging Shika and Chouji?" Ino asked me as we scoured the Genin Section of the Library. The Jutsu weren't seen as a danger so the security was minimal and if you were an Academy Student you were allowed to try your luck but you needed to each time.

"I want to find something that will help with our training. Those two are happy to rely on their Clan Jutsu and wits whereas you have stated before that you wanted to learn a better taijutsu style while I need one too. I also wouldn't say no to an offensive jutsu or two." I replied as I handed her a few scrolls with gentle sounding names. She may want to be better as a kunoichi but she was slightly vain.

"I guess I can understand that." She said distractedly as she looked through the one called Swaying Petal. "This must have been made with me in mind." I quickly looked over the scroll and had to agree. It focused on avoiding attacks and countering with precise attacks or poisoned kunai.

"You'll hurt until you get used to it though." Learning to dodge meant being attacked, often. I looked through a few scrolls and found one that made me glad I was working on a solid clone. It was called Brutal Body and looked like Muay Thai with grappling involved and a few special moves.

"If you're using that then I'm definitely going to hurt." She said reading it over my shoulder. I chuckled before looking through the small amount of Jutsu Scrolls which was mostly supplementary stuff for camping and hiding. I was very surprised to find Gokyaku and Daitoppa, C-Rank Jutsu that were very versatile.

"So what do you think of my class?" She asked to fill the silence. I blinked having forgotten that the classes had been shuffled so we were now in the same class. Hiruzen had gone to town on the idiot Sensei so only those that were left were willing to teach all mostly fairly.

"Iruka is alright as long as he's not teaching history. Most of the kids are idiots though." Most still thought being a shinobi would be glamorous. Those that didn't still had flaws but they at least knew what they were getting into. "I'm also pretty sure that the Uchiha is going to get himself killed one day." Sasuke was a pain that wouldn't shut up about his brother Itachi and tended to make things flashy to the point of useless when he could. Like throwing all shuriken and kunai at once instead of one at a time like everyone else did. While throwing multiple weapons at once accurately was a good skill to have it was useless when aiming for a bullseye.

"He's cute though." She said making me pause and turn to her deadpanned.

"We're to be shinobi, Ino. Being cute makes you dinner." It was a disturbing side effect of the de-sensitivity training that had us killing rabbits for lunch. I was just glad that I didn't find many things cute. "Let's go before someone else comes in. Not all Genin know about the unofficial rules here."

"What would happen if we tried to enter the Chunin Section before we were Chunin?" She asked curious making me deadpan at her.

"T and I, even if you're our age. Quite frankly I'm there enough because of the karma of others." That was a complete lie. I tended to sabotage the more irritating idiots that thought I was the fox. I admitted nothing but because they were things that Hiruzen couldn't sweep under the rug they all became cold cases.

"Oh." She likely knew what went on better than me so I didn't hold it against her.

RNAI

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Mizuki, an ass that managed to tow the line, said announcing the first spar of the day. As soon as the words were out of his mouth I knew I was going to have a bad day. Sasuke had just returned after having medical leave because of his Clan's Massacre. "This is a taijutsu spar only. Begin!"

"Give up Loser. You can't beat an Uchiha." Sasuke said making me pause in my stretches. Sasuke had been a tad arrogant before because he was able to do all the 'cool' things and was the best in taijutsu, which I put down to his use of the Uchiha Style. That meant he was even more arrogant and was likely to be more of an arse than he had been before.

"That's funny, I remember beating you before." I said truthfully as I entered the Brutal Body stance instead of the Academy one, which I usually kept to in order to lower my taijutsu grade a bit. Rookies of the Year tended to be watched by everyone to see what great deeds they would do. But Sasuke clearly needed a beating back into reality.

"How dare you talk to Sasuke like that?" One of his fangirls shouted at me before I moved. Unlike before I was not holding back and almost kicked him out the ring while knocking the air out of him. I ignored the shocked silence as he spat out some blood and glared at me with almost as much hate as the adults did. I easily deflected his enraged punches before knocking him down with a spinning elbow to the face.

"Get up." I told him instead of ending the fight. He wouldn't learn if I did that. When he got up I went on the offensive, going for painful but not disabling blows. I wasn't surprised when he jumped back to get out of range. The surprise came when he started doing handseals to a familiar jutsu. I charged my arm with chakra and thrust it forward steadily releasing it creating a brief shield shaped chakra blast, Tate Ken, just in time to protect me from the fireball Sasuke sent my way. Once I was sure his fire was gone I charged.

"You…" He started to brag before I broke his nose, his leg and then sent him into a tree with Tate Ken. There was silence as everyone stared at me while I glared at Sasuke. There was a small scuffle at my side making me turn to see an ANBU, SNAKE, pinning Mizuki to the ground. A clone popped out beside her and took the clipboard from him.

"Since Mizuki is going to be disposed I will supervise the sparring until Lord Hokage sends someone else." The clone said as she disappeared with Mizuki. "Uzumaki, you were toying with the Uchiha. Doing that in the field will get you or someone else killed. Don't do it. Uchiha, you severely underestimated Uzumaki and let your anger get the better of you which allowed him to beat you like a drum. Curb your emotions or you will die in the field. Yamanaka and Haruno, you're up." I nodded to Ino who was looking forward to putting Sakura in her place. The two had history as Ino had stopped Sakura from being bullied. Sakura later broke their friendship because she thought Ino was after Sasuke.

"That's going to bite you in the ass." Shikamaru said as I joined the rest of the class. I nodded as I turned back to see that Sasuke had been taken too and that Ino was destroying Sakura much to the pleasure of SNAKE.

"I might hold back my grades but I'm sure as hell not letting some arrogant little snot think he's better than me." I had enough of that Before and wasn't putting up with it anymore than I had then. I just hoped that I was prepared when graduation came around.


End file.
